The Sirens Fairytale
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Part 5 in my Siren Series. Lady Romana, Irving Braxiatel are in for the biggest adventures of their lives yet. With Amy Pond and Rory Williams tagging along, they will have to face the cracks in time that haunt their every waking hour. Then there is the mysterious River Song & as the Pandorica draws even closer, will Braxiatel's mind be enough to keep the Pandora herself at bay?
1. Eleventh Hour: Sixth Hour

**Note: Welcome to the 5th part of my Siren Series! The 5th Fanfic will be called: The Siren's Fairytale! I want to thank you all so much for the wonderful support I have received on my Sirens of Destiny fanfic and I really hope you continue to enjoy the Time Family's adventures through the Sirens Fairytale! **

**Romana is now on her Sixth Regeneration and she is played by Natalie Portman. Romana closely resembles to Natalie Portman role as Jane Foster in 'Thor'. **

**Irving Braxiatel is played by Aiden Gillen who is best known for his role as 'Littlefinger' in Game of Thrones. **

**As for Thyra, she is now played by the wonderful Ginnifer Goodwin with the long, black hair like she has when she plays Snow White in the Enchanted Forest. **

**I hope that will clear a few things up! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the Siren's Fairytale as much as you all have enjoyed the Sirens of Destiny. Allons-y!**

* * *

As soon as Romana had stopped examining herself and running her hands over her face in excitment and her regeneration had stopped, the Time family dashed around the TARDIS control quickly as possible, trying to take control of the TARDIS but it was no use as she was far out of control. The centre console sparked and the room up in flames and the TARDIS was using every second to try and send out as many angry sparks and flames towards Braxiatel despite none of it being his fault. The newly regenerated Romana was trying very hard to cling onto the console with her very short wedding robes. Since she had shrunken at least a good three inches than her previous self and she mentally cursed, wishing she had concentrated more on her height but she had been so busy in concentrating on her face more than everything else, knowing she had perfect control of her regeneration.

Thyra screamed loudly as she tumbled out of the TARDIS and clung onto the ledge of the TARDIS, gripping tightly. "Mother, do something!" Thyra cried as she clung on tightly, trying to pull herself up and she saw Big Ben loom in front of her, her eyes wide. Oh just what she needed! She sincerely hoped none of her human family were watching from down below, otherwise this would be highly embarrassing. She knew why the TARDIS was acting this way though. The ship was acting this way due to her mother's regeneration energy being poured into the ship, the regeneration energy being so powerful it ended up bouncing off the consoles and destroying the whole ship itself. Oh, she was going to be so displeased with them but Thyra hoped the TARDIS would be able to be a little more understanding. "We're going to hit Big Ben!"

Braxiatel grunted as he picked himself up from the floor, only for the TARDIS to send him another violent spark at him and he turned at the sound of a bell and saw that Thyra was right, they were _indeed _about to hit Big Ben. He quickly dug out his sonic pen from his wedding robes and used the controls and the TARDIS speed up, narrowly missing the top of the tower. "Madness!" He coughed, trying to steady the TARDIS. "Type 40-TARDIS. Absolutely useless!" Pah! Out of all the TARDISes on Gallifrey, his brother just had to steal a piece of junk didn't he? The ship itself was meant to be belong in a museum!

"Oh Braxiatel. Don't shout insults at her! Now is not the time to do so!" Romana scowled and she carefully went over to the TARDIS door and helped to pull her daughter inside and she closed the doors behind Thyra who fell against them with a relieved sigh before the TARDIS lurched and spun out of control once more. Romana gritted through her teeth irritatedly. She knew it was partially her fault for the TARDIS to be this way but really, the way the TARDIS was throwing a tantrum at them like this was beyond ridiculous. How the Doctor managed with this ship for all these centuries, she really did not know. "Just what I need. I need rest! Not an out of control Type-40 TARDIS! Hold on, we're going to crash land!"

* * *

Amelia Pond was kneeling beside her bed, her eyes closed as she began to say her prayers. Amelia Pond was never considered religious but this time, she had to pray to someone. _Anyone._ For she was scared and she was never the one to be scared of something easily. But the cracks...the cracks did things to her. Sometimes, she could hear voices speaking to her at night. Unusual voices and the crack did things that she couldn't explain. Things to her memory. She would remember her parents but yet at the same time, she didn't remember them and that was what worried her. "Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you. But honest. It is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall." She peeked open her eyes and glanced at the wall where there was a crack spreading across it and she glanced at it nervously before returning to her prayer. It had been there for as long as she could remember. She had tried to get Aunt Sharon to fix it but her Aunt Sharon just said it was an ordinary crack and nothing to be afraid of. But Amelia _was _afraid of it. "Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but...I know it's not, because at night, there's voices. So please, please could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or..." She frowned as she heard a strange, alien wheezing sound before she heard a loud crash and glass breaking that was coming from outside. She turned her head towards the window. "Back in a moment."

She quickly got up from the floor and picked up a torch from the night stand and ran to the window and pulled back the curtain to look outside. She saw a police box sitting on it's side and has knocked down part of her head, no doubt Auntie Sharon will be most angry about that but she couldn't help but notice that there was smoke rising from it. Amelia grinned, looking up towards the sky gratefully. She knew it! She knew Santa would listen to her. Amelia knew that if her Aunt Sharon never listened to her, Santa would. "Thank you, Santa."

* * *

Amelia stepped outside now wearing a red jacket and matching wellington boots. By the light of the torch, she made her way through where the blue box had crashed and she heard people shouting from inside and she blinked, wondering how anyone could fit in such a small box when the doors suddenly opened and a rope with a grappling hook was thrown out and it latches onto a lawn mower. As she moved closer, she could see smoke rising up from the doors and bright yellow light seeping out. To Amelia, it looking like a doorway to another world.

"Oh, my wedding robes are ruined!" Amy heard a woman complain as she heard people climb up the robe. "Completely ruined! Whose idea was it to have the swimming pool in the library? Thyra, was it your idea?"

"Mother, they were too small for you anyway." Another female voice spoke, sounding amused. "Besides, you only wear them once. So it doesn't really matter."

Amelia watched with interests, wondering how anyone could have fit in such a small blue box when suddenly a hand appeared before another hand came over the edge and she saw a man drenched to the skin and Amelia noticed he had a funny looking moustache and strange alien purple robes with a funny purple head collar and cap of sorts. She also noticed how far from happy he looked as he jumped from the ledge and turned back to help the other two. "It was the TARDIS idea. I told you she has a mind of her own." The man commented, not noticing Amelia watching him and he began to help a young girl out who was just wearing as equally as strange robes as the man, only this time, they were the same colour blue as the blue box and Amelia noticed she had a scar across her left eye. "Can you manage there Romana?"

"I've only regenerated Braxiatel, I'm not a frail old woman. Not yet anyway." The woman, Romana replied somewhat annoyed and she clambered over the edge and jumped next to Braxiatel. She shook her long, golden caramel hair, water spraying everywhere when she finally noticed Amelia watching them with wide eyes. "Oh, hello."

The other young girl looked back towards the police box, peering down with a grin. "Whoa! Look at that!"

Amelia looked at the three of them closely. They looked a rather raggedy family. That was how Amelia would describe them at the moment. The raggedy family and she wondered if they were always dressed up like this. "Are you three OK?"

"Just about." Braxiatel nodded, running his hand through his grey-black thinning hair and he twitched his moustache, trying to get rid of the water there. He sincerely hoped that the TARDIS haven't damaged any of his book collection otherwise he could be very cross with it. Not only that, but Braxiatel had valuable art work that was stored in the library as well and he didn't want to get those ruined. "Thyra, be careful."

"But father! We just climbed all the way from the library." Thyra pouted but did as her father asked. She hadn't realized how far they have come up and climbing up the robe in her Time-Lord robes had proven her to be quite difficult.

Amelia frowned. If they were in the library, how could they all be drenched to the skin? It looked as though the three of them had all fell in a lake of some sorts. "But you're all soaking wet."

"We were in the swimming pool." Romana replied, looking down at her robes. Just few hours ago she looked perfect for her Wedding Ceremony and now they were all ruined. She gently touched Braxiatel's mother's necklace around her neck, tucking it in and glad at the fact that was not damage and neither were were wedding or engagement ring. She would treasure those three pieces of jewellery forever she knew for they meant more to her than anyone would ever realize. "Oh, I look a right mess!"

"But Thyra said you were in the library." Amelia looked at Thyra in confusion, remembering what the man said about the young girl's name. Amelia hadn't been paying attention for nothing. But she couldn't help but think that Thyra was such an unusual and short name.

"So was the swimming pool." The man scowled, folding his arms across his chest. "That spaceship of ours! I have valuable books in there. I sincerely hoped the TARDIS hasn't ruined them." The TARDIS let out a slight noise and this only made the man scowl more. "Oh do be_ quiet. _It is your fault."

"Do you belong to the police?" Amelia couldn't help but ask, glancing back towards the police-box. But somehow, Amelia had a feeling that they far from being police officers but were something else entirely. Something new and perhaps, something magical for they certainly didn't behave how normal adults should.

Thyra cocked her head to the side and looked at Amelia, noticing how Amelia was unfazed by them crashing their ship right in front of her garden. For a human child her age, Amelia was incredibly calm about all what was going on around her. She would have thought by now that Amelia would have screamed or panic but the young girl did neither of those things and Thyra wondered if Amelia expected them to arrive in her back garden like this. If so, why did Amelia needed them? What for? And more importantly, where the hell were they? "Why? Did you call the police?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" Amelia begged, sincerely hoping that these were the people that have come to help her fix the horrible crack.

Romana crouched forwards, kneeling to Amelia's height. "May I ask, what cra-" She fell to the ground, curling up in pain. She felt the regeneration process seep through her like wild-fire. "Argh!"

"Romana!" Braxiatel rushed to her side and helped her to sit up. This was no time for Romana to be saving the world or go after a little girls crack in the wall. What Romana really needed right now was her a warm shower, clean clothes and some rest. "I told you that climb was bad for you. You need your rest."

Amelia looked concerned. "Are you okay miss?"

"Actually, it's _Mrs_ now." Romana gave her a small smile. She was so happy to be finally married and Mated to Braxiatel. So happy to say proudly that Braxiatel was her husband and the father of her child. She could say it with pride and without fear of endangering him or Thyra and Romana couldn't be more than happier about it. "We've just got married." She nodded towards the man who smirked proudly in confirmation. "But I'm fine. This is completely normal for regeneration." She opened her mouth and releases regeneration energy and Amelia looked at it with wonder.

"Who are you three?"

As Braxiatel helped Romana to her feet, energy rising from her hands, Thyra turned to Amelia, looking at her curiously. "We're the Time family. My name is Thyra. That man is my father, Lord Irving Braxiatel and that's my mother, Lady Romanadvoratrelundar."

Amelia blinked. Thyra's mother had quite possibly had the longest name she has ever heard of before. But at the same time, Amelia knew it suited her despite the fact she wouldn't even be able to pronounce it. "Lady Romana-" She paused, trying to say her name and she chewed her bottom lip nervously, afraid of getting it wrong and making the other woman cross. "Lady Roma-na-der-var-" This only made the Time family laugh and Amelia looked slightly embarrassed, her cheeks flushing.

"You are more than welcome to call me Lady Romana. Either that, or Fred. I did have a dear friend once who used to call me Fred." Romana told her brightly before looking serious and Amelia couldn't help but notice that Romana looked quite structured and she reminded Amelia of a very strict headmistress. "Are you scared of us?"

"No."

Braxiatel looked thoughtful, his eyebrows furrowed. Something about this young girl bothered him. Something that he couldn't quite explain for she didn't even look scared of them once. Instead, she looked possibly curious but Braxiatel knew that was only to be expected of small children."This crack you mentioned...does it scare _you?" _

"Yes." Amelia replied truthfully for it did. To Amelia, the crack was the most terrifying thing in the universe. The crack gave her nightmares often and she would complain about the crack and would often plead with her Aunt Sharon to move her to another bedroom but Aunt Sharon would refuse, thinking she was just trying to gain attention and this made Amelia only more fearful of the crack itself.

Romana suddenly straightened up and Amelia noticed how small she was now she stood next to the older man. But she still looked slightly pompous and Amelia noticed she had an air of authority about her and she shivered, somehow having a feeling that she shouldn't make Romana cross. "Well then, young one. You need to do everything we tell you to do. One-don't ask foolish questions and two, don't wander off. Honestly, I _hate _it when humans do that. Braxiatel, Thyra, with me." Purposefully, she strides away, Braxiatel and Thyra sharing an amused look with each other before Romana tripped over her wet and baggy shoes and she fell to the ground, face first into a grassy patch. Romana groaned in pain and Braxiatel merely face-palmed, giving an exaggerated sigh.

Amelia cocked her head to the other side, aiming her torch at Romana. She was very funny even if she didn't realize it. "Are you okay?"

Braxiatel and Thyra quickly went to help Romana up and Thyra sent Amelia a cheeky grin. "She's getting old, that's all. Her coordination just a little bit off." Romana whacked her daughter over her head whilst Thyra merely roared with laughter.

* * *

It was a little while later and the Time family and Amelia were sat in Amelia's kitchen. Amelia and Thyra were sat next to each other, Romana on the opposite side as Amelia handed her a towel to dry her hair with. "Next time, we are _not _having the swimming pool in the library." Romana scolded her daughter as Braxiatel was cooking at the stove, cooking them some bacon.

Thyra groaned, running a hand over her face. Honestly! It wasn't her fault for putting the swimming pool in the library! Sure, she would change rooms from time to time but never like this. She knew how much the library meant to her parents. "It wasn't me mother! It was the TARDIS! Even I wouldn't be crazy enough to put the swimming pool with father's work in."

"Mmm. That ship of ours does have a mind of it's own." Braxiatel agreed and he looked at Amelia. "How very rude of us. We never asked. What is your name child?"

Amelia scowled, stomping her foot. She hated to be reminded of a fact she was a child. She always tried to appear older than she was and always tried to be observant but the constant reminder from adults like Braxiatel only made her feel small. "I'm not a child!" Braxiatel merely raised a pointed eyebrow at her as he took the bacon off the stove and Amelia shifted in her seat, not liking his cold look. "Okay, I _am _a child." She shook her head. "My name is Amelia Pond."

"That's a lovely name." Romana complimented and Amelia beamed. "It sounds like it belongs in a fairy tale doesn't it Thyra?" Amelia Pond. What a lovely name and Romana knew that by this just being with this young girl for a few minutes, she reminded her of Thyra in some ways. Especially when Thyra was a lot younger. They were both unafraid, observant and yet had that childlike innocence and curiosity about them.

"Don't say that Mother, otherwise we'll end up in one." Thyra grinned and Braxiatel came over to them, handing them bacon sandwiches each and he sat down next to Romana with his. "Thanks dad."

"My pleasure dear. It will help your mother's regeneration better and give her more energy." He commented and Romana sent him a sweet smile at him, fluttering her eye lids at him and he merely chuckled. He turned back to Amelia. "What about your parents then? I would have thought we would have woken them up by now." He had noticed neither one of Amelia's family relative have come down to see what all the noise was about. For a house that large, surely one of her parents must have heard something by now.

"I don't have a mum or dad. Just an aunt."

"You should meet my Auntie Donna." Thyra commented, biting into her bacon sandwich as she was looking at Amelia's bright ginger hair. She had the same coloured hair as her Auntie Donna. Donna would be so pleased about them getting a new companion with ginger hair like hers. "She's got the same colour hair as you and she's hilarious."

"You have her twisted around your finger, you do." Romana chuckled, finishing off her food neatly. That was true, though Thyra had all of her Auntie's and Uncle's twisted around her finger for they all adored Thyra dearly. "So where is your Aunt then?"

"She's out." Amelia commented, swallowing the last bit of bacon. She had to admit, Braxiatel could definitely cook. Aunt Sharon always tend to burn bacon every time she cooked it which was why Amelia always cooked it herself.

Romana and Braxiatel shared a surprised look with each other, startled at how a woman could leave such a young child on their own at this time of the night. Romana glanced anxiously back at Amelia. When Thyra was very young, as young as Amelia, they never left her alone. They always left her with one of her Aunt's or Uncles but then again, Thyra was one of the last of the Time-Lord's and she had to be protected at all cost where as Amelia was a mere simple human child. "She's left you all alone?!"

"I'm not scared!" Amelia pouted. Well, she was scared of the crack but she wasn't afraid of anything else. She could take care of herself.

Thyra slung an arm around her. Having a feeling she was going to get along very well with Amelia. "No, that's true. For a kid your age, you're not scared of anything! Blue box falls out of the sky, family falls out of the box and family eats bacon sandwiches and look at you-!" Thyra gestured at Amelia and Romana raised an eyebrow at her daughter's attitude and Thyra looked somewhat sheepish. "You're being very calm about all this. Unusually calm."

Braxiatel nodded, leaning forwards and he rested his chin upon the top of his knuckles. "My daughter's right." He was certainly glad about Amelia being calm for he would not be able to handle a frightened, human child. Especially not in this moment in time where his main concern was looking after Romana but that was proofing to be quite difficult to do. "Mmmm...would you like to know what _we _think?"

Amelia perked up. "What?"

He smirked once more. "You must have one frightful crack in your wall."

* * *

After they finished tidying up the kitchen under Romana's orders for she did not want to leave the kitchen a mess, they all ventured up towards Amelia's bedroom. Romana and Braxiatel were examining the crack, Amelia and Thyra standing near the doorway.

"Romana, I really don't think you should be doing this in your condition." Braxiatel scowled as Romana leaned her head against the wall, trying to find any clues and he ran his fingers over the edge of the crack and frowned, feeling the crack was somewhat familiar. Honestly, Romana should be taking care of herself first. Not going head first into danger all because a little girl was afraid of some crack in the wall.

Romana rolled her eyes. She knew why Braxiatel was behaving like this. He was concerned for her well-being. In this incarnation, Romana had found that she could be quite bossy at times, even more bossier than usual. "Honestly, it's not like I've regenerated before. I'm feeling _fine _and the bacon did help." She gave him a reassuring smile but Braxiatel couldn't help but still be concerned for him. Romana glanced briefly at Amelia. "You're right, this is no ordinary crack. Whatever it is, it can't be favourable."

Amelia looked down at the apple in her hand, finishing the touches as she finished carving a face to it as she stood in the door way with Thyra. She looked up towards the other girl. She was still slightly hungry even after Braxiatel's fabulous bacon sandwiches but she wanted to show Thyra what she did with apples. "I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." She handed Thyra the apple with the smiley face on.

Thyra looked at the apple more closely. "I like your mum. She sounds cool," She tosses the apple into the air and catches it. "My mum won't even let me carve funny faces into my food." She stuck her tongue out at her mother jokingly.

"You're twenty years old Thyra _and a _Time-Lady. We have no need to play with our food." Romana countered, making Thyra scowl. "And we do have manners thank you very much."

"I'll put the apple away for later." Thyra stored the apple away in her damp, Time-Lord robes. Knowing she wouldn't need to be eating it but she would give Amelia the impression she would. "Any luck?"

Braxiatel pursed his lips. "We've had a look at the wall. From what we know, this wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through. But, we can all feel a draught. My question is, where is that draught coming from?" He ran his sonic pen along the crack before checking the readings. "This is getting curiouser and curiouser." He looked at Romana who looked back into his eyes before glancing back at Thyra and Amelia. "Amelia Pond, would you like to know what this crack is?"

"What?" Amelia blinked, wondering how they have managed to solve it already.

"It's just an ordinary crack." Braxiatel replied and he watched the newly regenerated Romana run her fingers along it.

"It's not just _any _ordinary crack though." Romana countered. Something about this crack disturbed her. It was as though she should recognize it. As though she should recognize it's creation but she couldn't and that was what irritated her. "This crack is splintered in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together, right in the wall of your bedroom." She shivered. "Whoever can do this must have fearsome technology."

"Sometimes...sometimes I hear voices." Amelia admitted. Sometimes she would hear different voices but she would always hear the same voice every night. Always saying the same thing.

Thyra let out a wide smile. Now that did interest her. "Oooh. A voice. What kind of voice?"

Before Amelia could explain, Romana and Braxiatel pressed their ears against the crack once more and they both heard a voice echo behind the wall. Romana gestured for Thyra to pass her the glass on the night-stand. Thyra took the water glass and poured the water out into the hallway before handing her mother the glass who then pressed it against the wall, before pressing her ear against the other end.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." The voice spoke.

Romana's and Braxiatel's eyes widened. "Prisoner Zero? Ooh, this can't be good." Romana murmured. Knowing on the other side of Amelia's wall was a prison containing highly dangerous criminals. If this Prisoner Zero has escaped, who knows what it could do not only to poor little Amelia, but to the rest of the Earth too.

Amelia nodded. The same words. Over and over again she would hear them every night. Sometimes she would hear other voices but this was the voice that she heard the most frequent. "Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

Romana rolled her eyes at the question. Humans! Even with human children, they always asked the most stupid and obvious questions. Honestly, couldn't they ask any sensible questions at all? "Use your brain Amelia. One of my rules was not to ask foolish questions. What do _you_ think it means?" She asked dryly as she and Braxiatel stepped back from the wall and they waited for Amelia to answer her question. Oh! This incarnation of hers did seem to be more arrogant than before.

Amelia looked thoughtful despite Romana's rude statement. Okay, perhaps her question was a little simple. She didn't know much about prisons, let alone, a prison behind the crack in her wall. "Does it...does it mean that a dangerous prisoner has escaped from somewhere?"

Thyra flickered her wet hair back from her face. She really needed to get out of these robes and back into her normal pirate outfit for sure. "Yes. On the other side of the wall, there is a prisoner." She looked towards her her parents. She wondered who Prisoner Zero was and what crime he has done to end up in prison in first place. She also couldn't help but wonder how bad the security was on the prison on the other side and wondered if they always had prisoners escaping or if this was the one time. "I think Amelia needs a better wall."

"Mmm. I agree. Romana, move back." Braxiatel warned and he picked up Amelia's desk and moved it away with ease. "However, the only way we can think of to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and hopefully the crack will snap itself shut. Thyra, take care of Amelia for us."

Thyra held out her hand and Amelia grasped it, looking worried and Thyra gave her a gentle squeeze. "Everything's going to be fine."

Amelia pulled a face at the comment. She knew Thyra was lying. Despite Thyra looking quite young herself, she knew for a fact she was only saying that to make her feel better and to get her to remain calm. "Grown-ups say that all the time but I can tell because they're always lying just to make you feel better."

Thyra laughed. She liked Amelia all right. "You're right. But don't worry though, you're safe with us." As Braxiatel used his sonic pen on the crack, Romana put her hands on her hips and was looking sternly at the crack when a bright light shines through it and the crack widens. Amelia peered around Thyra and saw what looked like to be prison cells.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." The voice repeated loudly once more. Romana and Braxiatel took a step closer to the crack. "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Hello?" Romana called out when a giant blue eye peered at them through the crack, causing Braxiatel to grab Romana's hand and pull her back slightly.

"What's that?" Thyra couldn't help but ask, looking curious. Suddenly, a small ball of electricity shoots out from the crack, striking Romana and Braxiatel and they both fell on the bed, Braxiatel first and Romana landed on top of him as the crack sealed once more. "Mother? Father? Are you two okay?" She knew it wasn't serious what had just happened for the voice was only sending them a telepathic message.

Braxiatel grunted in pain, unable to move due to Romana being on top of him. "I'm fine. Romana, I can't move. You're sitting on my arm." He really wasn't as young as he used to be.

Romana's eyes widened and she quickly scrambled off Braxiatel and helped him up off the bed. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She kissed him on the lips quickly and smiled before pulling apart to see where the crack had gotten to. "Well, at least the crack has gone for now. Good riddance."

"What was that thing? Was that prisoner Zero?"

Thyra shook her head. "Nah, that was Prisoner Zero's guard. What was the message it sent you mum?" Thyra asked, glancing over to her mother.

Before Romana could reply, Braxiatel threw his psychic paper towards Thyra who caught it. _"_The same message the guard was telling us before. '_Prisoner Zero has escaped._' Thyra looked over the message before throwing the psychic paper back towards her father. Braxiatel looked extremely thoughtful, stroking his moustache which made Amelia giggle for she found it amusing when Braxiatel did that. "But why tell us this?"

Romana clasped her hands together in front of her, trying to remain graceful despite her clothes making her somewhat raggedy. As soon as she got back to the TARDIS, the better. These clothes were off her last incarnation and right now, she was entirely different person trying to figure herself out. She was still in the early stages of a jigsaw puzzle. "The only reason I can think of for the Prison guard to tell is is that Prisoner Zero may have escaped through here." She shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "But if Prisoner Zero _has _escaped through here, then we would know. Come!" She demanded and she quickly ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"Do as she says." Braxiatel gestured for Thyra and Amelia to follow and Thyra still holding Amelia's hand, did so and they followed Romana out into the hallway. "Romana, you still haven't completed your regeneration. You still need your rest."

"There's no time for rest. There never is any time for rest." Romana countered, making Braxiatel roll his eyes.

Thyra looked around confused before she shivered as she felt that one of the doors in the hallway was wrong. As though something was watching her. "I feel as though something is watching us." Before Braxiatel could retort, there was an echoing sound of machinery along with a deep bell. The Time's family eyes widened and Thyra let go of Amelia's hand as they began to run down the stairs. "The TARDIS!" Thyra gasped. Oh no! If they didn't hurry to the TARDIS soon, the TARDIS was going to be angry with them for sure. Not that she was already but still.

They managed to run back into the garden, Romana and Braxiatel in front with Thyra closely behind. Braxiatel grimaced at the TARDIS groaning sound. "Oh dear. The engines are phasing up again. It's going to burn." He tutted. The TARDIS was going to need redecorating. At the same time as Romana's regeneration no less! The TARDIS herself just had to chose the most awkward of times didn't she?

Amelia looked at him with wide eyes. "But...it's just a box! How can a box have engines?" She has only seen the outside of the box but it looked so small! She was still surprised at the fact that that it could fit the Time family in. She didn't really believe them when they told her that the swimming pool was in the library but a small part of her did believe it. Wanting to believe the wonderful nonsense they were talking about despite none of it making any sense to her. It was like something out of a fantasy story.

With the help of Romana, Braxiatel freed the grappling hook and gathered the rope. "Honestly, you humans. Use your imagination! Besides, it's not a box. It's a Time-Machine. One of the best ships in the universe."

Amelia looked at them disbelievingly. Okay. Now this was something she was never going to believe. How can a police box be a Time-Machine? It was just impossible! "What, a real one? You've got a _real_ time machine?"

"Well, she won't be a real Time-Machine if I can't get to stabilise her." Thyra replied in a more gentle tone, knowing her parents were far too busy worrying about the TARDIS engines. "I think a five-minute hop into the future should do it." They watched Thyra loop the rope through the door handles.

Amelia bit her lip, looking at the Time family. "Can I come?"

Romana chortled, making Amelia look slightly bashful. As much as she liked the young girl, she couldn't come with them. It was far too dangerous for a human child to come travelling with them and go off on adventurers with them. Besides, her Aunt Sharon would go mad at them and Romana would not risk putting Amelia in danger. "Pfft. Thyra, get in there._ Now."_

Thyra winked one last time at Amelia. "Nice meeting you Amelia." She grinned at Amelia who grinned back, liking the girl immensely and she watched Thyra climb back onto the TARDIS, holding the rope before jumping. Braxiatel did the same, following after his daughter.

"So I'm not coming then?" Amelia asked disappointedly, wanting so much to join this wonderful family. This family was completely mad and Amelia loved all things to do with mad and impossible. It made her sad that she was not going to be a part of that. That was all Amelia ever wanted. She wanted to belong somewhere and being with the Time family for a mere few minutes, Amelia felt like she did belong and felt accepted despite Romana's icy nature.

Romana crouched down in front of her, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder and looking sincerely into her eyes. "It's not safe for you to venture into the TARDIS yet because you are only a human child. But we will come back and see you, maybe when you're older. Who knows?"

Amelia pouted. Adults always say that! Every time she wants something, adults would always say; When you're older. Now here Romana was, telling her the exactly same thing. "But I don't want to wait that long!"

Romana laughed. "Maybe when you're older, perhaps you can see inside our impossible Time Machine. That's a promise Amelia Pond and I _never _break my promises." She ruffled Amelia's ginger hair somewhat fondly and Amelia knew deep in her heart that Romana meant it.

"Mother, come on! The engines are collapsing!" Thyra shouted from inside the TARDIS and Amelia wondered how far down the police box could actually go.

"Coming Thyra!" Romana shouted back and Romana climbed back onto the TARDIS and like Thyra and Braxiatel, she held onto the rope and she gave Amelia one last smile before jumping down. "Thyra, use your telekinesis powers! I am _not _falling into the swimming pool again!" As soon as Romana shouted that, the TARDIS doors slam shut and Amelia watches as the TARDIS dematerializes and Amelia knew in that moment on, she has met the most wonderful and magical people she could ever hope to meet.

* * *

The Time family had managed to materialize in Amelia's back garden once more, this time the right way up. The door suddenly opened and Thyra emerges amid billowing smoke, cloth held over her nose and mouth. Instead of her wet, Time-Lord robes, she was now in her usual pirate outfit with her frock coat, breeches and boots as well as her usual tricorn hat. Her mother and father were still getting changed or were trying to without the TARDIS trying to slowly poison them and were sending her on an errand to Amelia's to make sure she was okay.

Thyra looked around her, noticing it was now day time before she began to sprint towards the house. "Amelia, are you all right?" She shouted as loud as she could, hoping for her sake Prisoner Zero has not done any harm to poor little Amelia, otherwise her mother won't be very happy about it. She immediately went up to the door in the upstairs hallway that troubled her earlier on, the one that she felt as though she was being watched and tried to open it with her own sonic screwdriver. "Mother and father have found Prisoner Zero! They said that Prisoner Zero is here! Amelia? Are you even-" She turned around only to be hit on the head with a heavy cricket back, resulting her to be unconscious and she fell to the floor with a heavy thump.


	2. Eleventh Hour: New Beginnings

**Note: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and favs so far on the story! I also want to thank Daisiella13 for the title suggestion-'The Sirens Fairytale'. **

* * *

Thyra slowly came to, groaning slightly as her vision cleared and she looked to the side to see a bright ginger haired, female police officer in a very short skirt speaking into her radio. "White female, early 20's, scar on her left eye and dressed like a pirate. Breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got her restrained." She ended the conversation and saw Thyra awake. "Oi, you! Sit still!"

Thyra rubbed her pounding head, raising an eyebrow at the woman. She knew that the woman wasn't even a real police officer. Looking at her costume, it looked more like a fancy dress outfit and the radio was a fake! She had been around PC Andy and Gwen Cooper frequently to tell the difference between a real and a fake police officer. Not only that, but with the incident of the 456 and the fake NHS officers coming to kill them, Thyra quickly learnt to tell the difference between a real officer and a fake."You hit me with a cricket bat. Really? A cricket bat?" She winced slightly as she felt her scar stinging. At least the woman didn't whack her mother unconscious for she was still regenerating and that wouldn't have been a good combination for her.

"You were breaking and entering." The ginger woman retorted angrily, reminding Thyra very much of her Auntie Donna.

Thyra chuckled and she tried to stand only to find that she has been handcuffed to the radiator. "Mmm...handcuffs. Just what I need. Listen, my parents are outside waiting for me. If you could, I would be forever grateful if you could let me out of these things."

The woman scoffed. "Do you want to shut up now? I've got back-up on the way!"

"No you haven't. That's a fake radio and you're in a fancy dress costume, so you shut up." Thyra deducted and the woman looked at her with wide eyes, shocked. "And these are fake handcuffs. Honestly, who even has fake handcuffs these days? If you want real handcuffs, I know a very good place that does them. But that's way before your time I'm afraid."

The woman gave her a strange look. "You said you had your parents waiting for you outside."

"They're getting changed out from their Wedding robes. They got married a few...er...hours ago." She looked around the hallway with a frown before looking back at the woman. She was here for little Amelia. But something about the hallway was wrong. The time smelt differently around here than it did a few hours ago and it wasn't just because it was day time either. "They've sent me in to check upon Amelia. Where _is _Amelia by the way?"

The woman stiffened slightly. "Amelia Pond?"

Thyra nodded. That's the one. She really hoped nothing serious has happened to her with Prisoner Zero lurking in the shadows. "Yeah, little Scottish girl. About this tall." She let out her hand to show her how tall she was. She had rather liked Amelia in the few hours they've spent with her. "We promised to come back to her but the engines of our ship were phasing. And my mother was healing from her regeneration process. Has something happened to her?"

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time."

"How long?"

"Six months." The woman replied, far too quickly for Thyra's liking.

Thyra tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "Six months? She didn't have her house up for sale then! No, there's must be a mistake. She has to be still here." She sniffed the air as she watched the other woman walk away slightly, leaning against the bannister and Thyra gazed past the fake police officer to the same door from her last visit.

* * *

Romana and Braxiatel were still in the TARDIS, trying to make their way out from the thick smoke. Both having managed to clamber out of the TARDIS, Romana was holding a pile of spare clothes and boots in her arms and she began to cough. "Eurgh." She groaned, Braxiatel closing the door behind her, blowing the smoke away with his hands. "It was a good job we did send Thyra out ahead. I don't think she would have been able to manage another few minutes in there."

"Mmm. Though, where are you going to get changed? You can't go back in the TARDIS and we can't go back to Amelia's house yet until Thyra has checked around for Prisoner Zero." Braxiatel pointed out, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets. He was now back in his usual black suit and crimson tie, his favourite outfit.

"I'll get changed in the shed." Romana nodded her head towards the shed. She wasn't sure if these were the clothes that she felt most comfortable with in her outfit but right now, anything was better than her old incarnation's, raggedy wedding robes. "Which is funny because we crashed right into the shed a few minutes ago..."

"You can't get changed in a shed!" Braxiatel protested. "I'm sure if we ask Amelia nicely, she'll allow you to get changed in her house."

"Honestly, a shed isn't the worst place I've gotten dressed in. The worst place for me was a Dalek Prison camp." Romana retorted coldly and Braxiatel winced. Not only that, but in the year that never was, she had to get changed in front of the Master for his delight so he could make Braxiatel angry and that had been a nightmare for both of them. But a Dalek Prison camp even more so for it was worse than a concentration camp. "So a shed to me is nothing. So if you don't mind, my wedding robes are dragging me down and are making me slightly chilly."

"Of course." He nodded glumly, wishing he hadn't said something so foolish.

Romana raised a spare hand to his stubble, stroking his skin with her thumb and he leaned into her touch. "I'm sorry, husband. I'm in the early stage of my regeneration still. I'm just trying to _find _myself." She gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Liking the way her lips felt against his. "Am I forgiven?" She muttered into the kiss.

Braxiatel eagerly kissed her back. "I can never be fully angry with you Romana. _Never._" It was true. Even back on Gallifrey and when the two of them were in the High Council together and had their political arguments, Braxiatel could never fully stay angry at Romana for long and Romana could never stay angry at him for they both needed each other that so much that they wouldn't dare let conflict get in the way of their friendship.

Romana gave him a slight smile before stepping into the shed after she had unlocked it with her sonic screwdriver. "I'm glad."

* * *

Thyra was still sitting on the floor and she was about to fix her tricorn hat only to notice it had gone missing. She pouted at the woman. Her favourite hat! She loved that hat more than anything for it completed her pirate outfit. Not only that, but it was part of who she was and what Thyra desired to be. "Have you stolen my hat?"

The woman looked at her oddly. "What hat?"

Thyra indicated to where her tricorn hat should be on top of her head. "You know, my tricorn hat. Mother likes to call it my _pirate hat."_ She gave the woman a toothy grin and a slight whistle but the woman only continued to stare at her oddly and she sighed dejectedly. "I take it that as a no then. How odd." She quickly shook her head. Where could her hat have gotten to then? She had it on even when she left the TARDIS so something must have took it. That could only be the only explanation for it. "Anyway, do you live here?"

"Yes. I live here."

"How many rooms?"

The woman blinked, startled by the question. "I'm sorry, what?"

"On this floor. How many rooms are there on this floor? I would like you to count them for me now." Thyra told her brightly. She had to make the woman see. Thyra saw it as soon as she entered Amelia's house the first time but Thyra had Time-Lord senses. Time-Lord's could always sense a perception filter and could almost always see one. But humans were slower for their minds were more primitive than Time-Lord's.

The woman eyed her anxiously, distrusting her. "Why?"

"It's going to change your life." Thyra told her, this time slightly more serious. She didn't want to scare the woman in front of her but it was the only way for her to see that there was an unwanted guest and she wasn't speaking about herself either.

"Five." The woman told her and she began to point in each direction of the rooms. "One, two, three, four, five."

"Six actually." Thyra corrected her.

The woman scoffed. "Six?"

"You just need to look. Look exactly where you've never, ever wanted to look. Look out of the corner of your eye. Look behind you." Thyra encouraged.

The woman slowly turned around and saw the same door that bothered Thyra and she gasped, frightened by what she was seeing. "That's...that is not possible. How's that possible?"

"It's only a perception filter around the door. I thought I sensed it the last time we were here. We should have noticed it more but I was too busy with mother's regeneration process and the TARDIS engines really."

The woman began to move slowly towards the door, entranced by it. "But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"Don't blame yourself for it. Something alien crept into your house years ago and it's still hiding now. Would you be so kind to uncuff me now?!" She tugged harshly at her handcuffs, wanting to break free. The woman wasn't even a real police officer! How does she even have handcuffs?

"I don't have the key. I lost it." She replied, still moving slowly down the hall and to the room.

Thyra began to protest. "How can you have lost the key?! They're not even real handcuffs! Oh, never mind. I'll just have to call mother or father up. This is highly embarrassing." She tugged at the handcuffs roughly once more as the woman put her hand on the doorknob. "Don't do anything until my parents get here! Don't do-" But it was too late, for the woman had already turned the door knob. "Honestly! Humans! You never listen do you?" She watched the woman slowly enter the room and Thyra frantically searched her pockets for her sonic screwdriver, only to find that too had gone. Typical! "Oh great! First my hat, now my screwdriver! Father's going to kill me."

The woman entered the room, ignoring Thyra's shouts of protests and she saw how dusty the room was. She looked around, seeing old boxes on the floor, the curtains barely there and the walls have large spots of water damage and there was a plain table in the middle of the room. "Silver thing with red at the end. Where did it go?" Thyra continued to shout.

"There's nothing here. No need to send your parents up."

"Whatever is there, it stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it? Now please, do yourself a favour and get out."

The woman looked at the table, seeing a tricorn hat and what must be Thyra's sonic screwdriver laid there. The screwdriver put neatly on top of the hat and she frowned, finding it unusual at how it got there in the first place. Thyra was right. There _was _something here. But what? What could it possibly be? "Your hat and screwdriver thing are here."

"Get out of there!"

The woman ignored her and she picked up Thyra's pirate hat and sonic screwdriver, looking at how battered the hat was and yet noticed how clean the screwdriver was. She backed towards the window, taking the hat and screwdriver with her and she felt something behind her, something watching her and her breath caught in her throat, feeling scared. She looked one way, before looking the other, feeling _something _breathing onto her back and she began to breathe heavily.

"Can you see anything? What are you doing in there?" Thyra asked, still making a racket with trying to escape from the fake handcuffs.

"What is it?" She asked Thyra fearfully, wanting to turn around but at the same time, didn't. She had to see it. She had to see the creature that had been lurking in the shadows of her house for 12 years.

"Don't even try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will not hesitate to kill you. It's a prisoner for a reason. Don't even look at it. Do. Not. Look. At. It. " Thyra stressed, hoping that would be enough to scare the human not to look at the creature.

But it was too late. The woman's curiosity got the better of her and she turned and saw the creature. It was something alien, almost eel-like and it was covered in goo and it had a mouth full of sharp teeth. She screamed loudly, terrified of what she was saying.

* * *

Romana was just finishing getting changed and was about to hand her wedding robes over to Braxiatel when they heard the woman scream. Romana and Braxiatel snapped their heads in the direction of the sound. "That's our cue." Romana huffed. She couldn't even get a decent moments of rest and she hasn't even had a proper chance to look at her new form yet. She quickly sent a telepathic message to Thyra, hoping her daughter was okay. _"Thyra, get yourself and the woman out of there, now!"_

* * *

"Get out!" Thyra roared, feeling her mother sending her the telepathic message and she saw the fake police officer run out of the room and down the hall to Thyra. "Give me those!" She took her screwdriver and used it on the door's lock, locking it before turning to the handcuffs and grimaced at the sight of her screwdriver, realizing it was badly damage and was not working on the handcuffs. Oh dear. Her father made it especially for her and he was going to be so cross with her for not taking care of it. "What has the bad guy done to you?" But hey, at least Prisoner Zero didn't damage her hat. Her hat was still in good condition which she was very happy about.

"Will that door hold it?" The woman asked fearfully, not taking her eyes away from the door.

Thyra used her telekinesis powers on the fake handcuffs instead, concentrating before retorting a sarcastic reply. "Oh yeah, of course it will! Because every single inter-dimensional alien are terrified of wood!" Her Auntie Donna was certainly rubbing off her and as she used her telekinesis power on the fake handcuffs, a bright light flashed around the edges of the door.

"What's that? What's it doing?" The woman demanded, seeing the light.

Thyra let out a victory grin as she freed herself from the handcuffs. "Ha!" She grabbed her hat and quickly puts it on before rubbing her sore wrists. "Eh, I don't know do I? Shape shifting? Getting dressed? Look, now would be a good time to run." Thyra looked up and down the woman's costume. "Why are you dressed up as a police officer anyway?"

"I'm a kissogram!" The woman snapped and she removes her hat and her ginger hair falls free before she prodded Thyra in the chest. "And you're the one to talk! You're dressed like a bloody pirate!" Thyra was about to retort when suddenly, at that very same moment, the door to the mystery room fell into the hallway to show a man in blue coveralls holding the lead to a large Rottweiler. He walked forwards into the hall. "But it's just..."

"Look closely." Thyra instructed and she raised her arm and pointed towards Prisoner Zero, seeing the man growling bark whilst the dog remained impassive. "Prisoner Zero's got it wrong!" Thyra taunted. She knew Prisoner Zero must have been in a rush to change form and she knew his speech would be muddled up because of it.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?!" The woman blinked, looking at Thyra with a confused look.

Thyra gave an exaggerated sigh. "It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two." As she explained, man and dog turned heads in unison. "He's done a rush job though. You got the voice a bit muddled up." Thyra told the prisoner and the man and dog were now looking straight at Thyra. "I can't help but wonder, where did you get the pattern from? You need a psychic link, a live feed. I wonder...how did you fix that?" The creature snarled.

* * *

"That daughter of ours!" Romana shook her head, folding her arms as she and Braxiatel waited patiently for Thyra and the other person to come back down stairs after they heard screaming. Romana sincerely hoped she wasn't getting herself into too much trouble. She wanted to be there with Thyra but Romana knew that she had Thyra wanted to show her that she could take care of herself and Romana knew this was a risk that she was willing to take. "What is taking her so long?"

"Would you like me to check?" Braxiatel enquired, feeling like the protective father he has always been.

"No, otherwise you'll end up getting caught too. Best you stay put. No doubt she'll come running out soon enough. We'll just have to wait."

* * *

Thyra stood up just as the multi-form advanced on them and it opened it's mouth, showing the same teeth as it was in it's previous form. Thyra made a face. "Eurgh. No thank you, I don't want to kiss you. But I should warn you, we are perfectly are safe. You want to know why? We have backup waiting for us downstairs."

"I didn't send for back-up!" The woman cried. "Like you said, I'm not even a real police officer!"

"Not your back-up, _my _backup. Seriously, my parents are not the ones to be messed with." Thyra retorted before turning back to the creature. "So it would be wise for you to kill us."

"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"What's that?" The woman blinked, the robotic voice sounding slightly familiar to her.

Thyra winked. First she had her parents now she had the prison ship! Oh, this was just getting better and better. "That would be our _proper _backup. Okay. One more time. We have my parents _and_ we have the prison guards on our side! Ha-ha! We're definitely safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

Thyra's smile dropped. "Oh, well safe from, you know, incineration?" She suggested weakly, making the woman roll her eyes. The creature turned into one of the other rooms of the hall and as the voice repeated it's warning, Thyra grabbed the woman's hand. "Run!" She dragged her and together, they ran down the stairs. Thyra used her telekinesis powers to open the front door since her sonic screwdriver wasn't working which made the woman looked at her with wide eyes as they began to run out of the house. Thyra glanced at her. "A Kissogram? Really?"

"Yes!" The woman huffed.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman? I know some very good police officers back in Cardiff."

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French Maid." The woman retorted, making Thyra chuckle in amusement and she quickly followed the woman. "What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!"

"There you are!" Romana scolded upon seeing her daughter and she and Braxiatel were leaning against the shed as they came up to them. "The TARDIS is rebuilding and not letting us in. Really, the TARDIS chooses the most awkward times to rebuild."

"We need to hurry. I found Prisoner Zero who was hiding in her spare room disguised as a man and a dog and now some other aliens are about to incinerate her house." Thyra panted before pointing her thumb at the ginger woman. "Also, she's a kissogram and she hit me with a baseball bat."

Braxiatel raised an eyebrow at the woman. The woman seemed very familiar somehow. Especially with her bright, ginger hair. He should introduce her to Donna sometime. "You hit our daughter with a baseball bat?"

"She broke into my house!" The woman protested.

Braxiatel looked at his daughter, amused. "How did you let yourself get hit by a baseball bat?"

Thyra was about to explain but the creature who was still in form of the man and dog, watches them from the window, barking at them. Romana grabbed Braxiatel's arm. "No time for that, we need to move! Come on!" Romana was glad she had managed to change out of her raggedy wedding robes for these clothes made it a lot more easier to run in. At the moment, she was wearing dark, navy skinny jeans, a blue and green checkered shirt with a barbour bednell waxed jacket with knee-high, doc martin boots. She found the outfit to be rather comfy and certainly slightly different to her previous outfit. She hadn't really had time to properly chose some due to the TARDIS trying to poison them so she grabbed whatever was in front of her and felt quite pleased with the outcome results.

They ran along a side-path, away from Prisoner Zero who seemed to stop following them and Romana took her time to study the kissogram before her, noticing how very much she looked like the little Amelia Pond and Romana had the sinking feeling that they didn't arrive on the same night where they had bacon sandwiches. "True or false. You're Amelia Pond aren't you?"

The woman stopped in her tracks, looking slightly hurt. "I am Amelia Pond. You got a problem with that?" She's waited for them. She's waited for the Time family for 12 years! As soon as Amy thought they've forgotten about her and weren't even real, they had the nerve to turn up and break into her house!

Thyra gaped at Amelia. It couldn't be the same person! It couldn't be! But at the same time, Thyra knew it was for she could see the resemblance now despite Amelia Pond now being an adult. "You're Amelia? Amelia Pond! But you were only about this tall a few moments ago-!" Thyra put her hand to her hip to indicate the last time she remembered how tall Amelia was. "And you hit me with a baseball bat!"

"Come on!" Amelia shouted in frustration, dragging Thyra by the arm. Romana and Braxiatel shared a look with each other before hurrying up to catch them. Amelia eventually let go of Thyra's arm but she was still angry and hurt with the Time family.

"How did you not know it was Amelia, Thyra?" Romana asked, shaking her head. Honestly, her daughter may be brilliant but Romana couldn't believe she did not notice this kissogram was Amelia Pond. The little girl had grown up far too quickly for Romana's liking despite Romana knowing it was her fault for that. "The clues were all there!"

"To be fair, she did hit me with a baseball bat and I did have Prisoner Zero to think about!" Thyra protested. "I didn't have time to see if she was Amelia Pond or not."

"I can hear you, you know!" Amelia huffed. "I'm Amelia, and you _three-" _She sent them a glowering look as they entered the village road. "Are late!"

"By how many years?" Braxiatel enquired. He decided to stay silent for now as he watched the woman argue amongst themselves, knowing he would only end up being dragged into the argument himself.

"12 years!"

Braxiatel glanced at Romana, remembering what she had promised to little Amelia the night before. "Well, you did promise her when she was older, didn't you?"

"She hit me with a baseball bat!" Thyra scowled, interrupting her parents.

"12 years and four psychiatrists." Amelia told them, still walking ahead of them.

"Four?" Romana asked, wondering why Amelia needed psychiatrists in the first place. She eyed Amelia, noticing that she was a lot taller than she was and Romana scowled at herself for not concentrating on the height of her regeneration more.

"They said the three of you weren't real."

Then realization dawned on Romana. No doubt Amelia must have talked to them about her friends and family and told them all about the TARDIS, but no doubt none of the humans believed her which was just as well. But to have Amelia be put under four psychiatrists at such a young age, no wonder why Amelia was a little bad tempered with them. "I'm sorry Amelia."

Suddenly, the same voice from before began to speak over the speakers of an nearby ice cream van. "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

Amelia groaned. She just wanted explanations! Not going around and chasing bad aliens. She wanted answers from the Time family and Amy wanted them today. She has waited long enough. "No, no, no, come on...what? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?"

Thyra grinned at her as her parents headed towards the ice-cream van. "Come on, this is the exciting bit! This is where it really gets interesting." She grabbed Amelia's hand and went after Romana and Braxiatel.

"It seems to be transmitting not just around Amelia's house but around the village too." Romana mused as Braxiatel picked up the player and listened. She knew these aliens couldn't enter planet Earth themselves for it was against the galactic law to do so. But Romana knew she had to give them back Prisoner Zero before he did any more damage than necessary.

"It appears so." Braxiatel nodded, listening to the transmission carefully. Really, he had no time to be handing prisoners back over to their prison guards. What he really wanted to do was spend time with Romana and Thyra and give Romana her proper regeneration recovery. He had noticed that ever since he has been found by Romana, her regenerations have never went smoothly.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The voice began to repeat the same sentence over and over again.

Romana stepped away from the van and Braxiatel gave the man back his player and looked at Romana as she took in her surroundings. Romana saw a jogger with a MP3 player receiving the message as well as a woman hearing it over her mobile.

"Romana, Braxiatel, what's happening?" Amelia asked, looking around in confusion. She didn't understand this whole Prisoner Zero nonsense. Though she couldn't help but feel as though the Time family had something to do with this. Her raggedy Time family.

Without another word, Romana leapt over a low white fence and into a pretty front garden. Braxiatel blinked in surprise at Romana's agility but no doubt it was because this Romana was now small so she was able to do these things and he and Amelia quickly run around the front whilst Thyra copied her mother, jumping over the fence before they all entered a house.

They all looked towards the t.v screen where they saw a large blue eye looking at them. An elderly woman used the remote to change the channel but they all showed the same thing just as the Time family entered the front door, followed closely by Amelia.

"I'm very sorry, excuse our manners. We're doing a special on television faults in this area." Romana explained to the elderly woman in confusion before Romana briefly glanced at Amelia and back. "Also, we're with the police. Do you mind if I have a look?" She asked and the woman merely nodded and handed the remote to her. Romana would have a look anyway even if she did say no. But Romana was a lady and as a lady, she had to ask permission first.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel." The woman informed them and she let Romana and Braxiatel mess around on the television and remote before she turned to Amelia and Thyra, smiling brightly. "Hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now? And your friend, a pirate?"

"I've always been a pirate." Thyra told her brightly and the woman looked at her oddly.

Amelia shifted uncomfortably for she hasn't told this woman that she was a kissogram. "Well...sometimes."

"I thought you were a nurse."

"I can be a nurse."

"Or, actually, a nun." The woman pointed out, having a fair idea of what Amelia's job actually was.

Thyra turned to Amelia. "You should be a pirate next." Amelia scowled and whacked Thyra playfully on the arm as Thyra merely laughed.

"Amy, who are your friends?" The woman asked, pointing towards the Time family.

"Amy? Why have you changed it to Amy? What happened to Amelia?" Romana asked, looking over from where she worked with Braxiatel, both of them crouching around near the television and fiddling with some of the wires.

"Yeah, now I'm Amy." Amy told them. Ever since Romana complimented on her name ever since she was a little girl, saying it sounded like a name in a fairytale, Amy liked it up until the moment the Time family ran away from her. That was when Amy knew she needed a change. A change in her name and identity to show the Time family that she wasn't just some fairytale character. "Amelia Pond sounded a bit fairy tale."

"I know you three, don't I? I've seen you three somewhere before." The woman commented, looking between the Time family carefully, thinking over to where she knew them from.

"No, not me for sure. I have a brand new face so you can't possible recognize me." Romana replied arrogantly. Nobody human could possibly recognize her with this new incarnation. They will be able to know her Mate and daughter, but certainly not her for she hasn't even told any of her human friends apart from Wilfred Mott that she was dying. "But you may be able to recognize my husband and daughter. Though, I don't see how since we've never seen you before."

Braxiatel looked up at Amy from his work. He didn't understand why such a lovely, little girl wanted to grow up and be a kissogram. Surely that couldn't have been her dream job? "Also, why a kissogram? What do you even do? Just go somewhere and kiss people?"

Romana sent him a flirtatious smile. "More than welcome to kiss me, dear." She stole a quick from him and Braxiatel looked very pleased with himself.

Amy rolled her eyes. They were exactly as she remembered them to be. Minus the change in clothes, they were still her raggedy Time family. Though, Amy often wondered what they meant by 'Time' family for to her, they were just ordinary people with a wonderful, magical blue box. "I go to parties and I kiss people." She cleared her throat as she noticed the look that the woman and Romana were giving her and she felt like she was being judged underneath Romana's icy gaze. "With outfits. It's a laugh!"

"You were only a little girl five minutes ago." Romana paused before looking somewhat reminisced at Thyra. "I can remember when you were only a baby like it was yesterday. I used to carry you everywhere in a wrap and you used to cry all the time until your father or myself would open the TARDIS doors for you to show you the stars and sing you Gallifreyian lullabies. Only then would you stop crying."

"Oh, you're worse than my aunt." Amy scoffed, though she wished she had Thyra's childhood. Form what Romana had described just then, Thyra's childhood sounded just as magical as she had dreamt it to be.

"Reckon it's time to get the baby photos out afterwards?" Braxiatel mused and Romana smiled at him brightly as Thyra groaned with embarrassment before he picked up a radio and used his sonic pen on it. They began to hear the same message about Prisoner Zero in French and German before he quickly turned it off. "They're not just broadcasting it in this village, they're broadcasting it to the whole window." He opened the window and looked up.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" Amy looked up to see what they were looking at and all they could see was the sky that was a clear blue with a few white clouds. Amy herself couldn't see anything strange about it.

Romana twirled her hair around her finger. It was a lot softer and thinner than her usual, black, wavy hair that she had in her previous incarnation. She had to admit, she did like her new caramel brown look for it suited her for this incarnation. She looked thoughtful, thinking how the enemy would think. She has learnt that strategy in her long, dry years as President all those centuries ago. "Let's think...yes, they're going to need at least a 40% fission blast with a planet this side." A young man entered the room carrying a laptop in his arms and he blinked upon seeing the Time family. Romana turned to Braxiatel. "But that means they will have to power up the fission blast so that gives us at least 20 minutes. What do you reckon, Braxiatel? We've got 20 minutes."

Braxiatel sighed. 20 minutes? That was barely enough time to do anything. But he knew they would be able to hand over Prisoner Zero soon. They had too for he was nothing but a dangerous criminal. Though Braxiatel couldn't help but wonder what crimes he had committed in the first place to make him land in jail. "Only 20 minutes. That means we have to get our plan into action then."

"20 minutes to what?" Amy snapped, irritated.

The man looked from Thyra, to the adult Time-Lord's and back before he raised a finger at each of them. "Hold on. Are you the Time family?" He asked, eyeing them.

The elderly woman smiled eagerly, clapping her hands together. "They are, aren't they? They're the Time family! The Raggedy Time family. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Time Family. It's them!"

Amy shifted underneath the Time-Lord's gaze, Thyra looking amused. "I know." Amy replied softly, unable to look at them. It was true. Ever since the Time family left her, she used to do cartoons of them and make up stories as though she felt like she was a part of that family. She had always wanted to belong to a family. Ever since her parents disappeared, she has always felt alone and seeing the Time family being mad and impossible, Amy wanted to be with them. She wanted Romana and Braxiatel to love her like they loved their own daughter, Thyra.

"Cartoons?" Braxiatel asked, bemused. He may be a man of many things, but never has been a cartoon of a little girl's imagination. He couldn't wait to see all these cartoons of himself, if they were still around that was.

"Gran, it's them! The Time Family! It's Thyra-" The man looked at Thyra who nodded before turning to Romana and Braxiatel. "Lord Irving Braxiatel and Lady Romana-I can't even say her name. Didn't you call her Fred once?"

"Jeff, shut up!" Amy scowled, blushing before looking at Romana. Even now, Amy always had trouble saying Romana's full name so she had always called her Romana or even Fred at times. "Romana, 20 minutes to what?" She asked, ignoring the eye on the t.v that was still broadcasting it's warning.

Romana stood as tall as she could despite her height, her hands clasped in front of her. "When it says; 'The Human Residence', it's not just talking about your house. They're talking about the _whole _planet." She pointed upwards towards the sky. "Up there, there is a prison ship and it will incinerate the planet if Prisoner Zero doesn't turn himself in. So! We have 20 minutes to save the world."

"We've done worse than this, Romana." Braxiatel told her as he linked his arm through Romana's and the Time family and Amy left the house, walking fast in the opposite direction. He glanced over to Amy. "By the way, where exactly are we?" As soon as they arrived, Braxiatel hadn't had a clue where they were. At first, they thought they were in Scotland due to Amy having a Scottish accent but it soon turned out that they weren't for the rest of the humans in this small village didn't.

"Leadworth."

"Leadworth? Never heard of it." His moustache twitched, taking the small village. It was a very, tiny village. But it did made a nice change from crash landing in London and he knew that this was what Romana needed. She needed peace and quiet and not the government chasing after her or with the sound of the busy streets below them. She needed the countryside and a change of scenery just this once. But he couldn't help but notice for such a small village, it had very little to see or do. "It's a bit primitive."

Amy felt insulted. This was her home. Sure, it could be dull at times but this was where she grew up and was her childhood. She wasn't exactly sure where the Time family even came from, but somehow she had a feeling it wasn't Earth. "This is it."

"Is there an airport?" Romana suddenly asked her.

"No."

"A nuclear power station?" Thyra piped up, skipping along side them.

"No."

Thyra pouted. This village sounded even duller and duller with each suggestion they made. "Not even a little one?"

"No."

"What's the nearest city?" Romana enquired, finding Leadworth already to be a very boring place. There was very little to do here. Ever since she was a little girl, Romana herself was always used to growing up in the city and being around people. When she was on Gallifrey, she always grew up in the Capitol and stayed there until she ruled President before the War came.

"Gloucester, half an hour by car."

Braxiatel gritted through his teeth. Oh, just what they needed. They were running out of time and all the contacts that they had were far out of reach to help them. He ran a hand through his hair. "We don't even have half an hour! Do we even have a car?"

"No."

Romana let out a scream of frustration, wanting to pull her hair out in annoyance. "We have twenty minutes to save the world and all we have in this primitive little village is a post office. And it's shut!" Suddenly, she let out a scream of pain and she curled up on the ground, having another regeneration tremor.

"Romana!" Braxiatel quickly rushed to her side. Her regeneration process was still going and Romana hasn't even had a proper sit down or rest yet. He knew all this running about and solving Prisoner Zero mystery couldn't be any good to her health. He was concerned for her. All that radiation she had absorbed to save Wilf, Braxiatel hoped it had left her body for good. "Romana, look at me."

With the help of Braxiatel, she managed to sit up and lean against him, clutching at her chest as she breathed heavily, trying to steady herself. "It's just the regeneration process. It's still going." She groaned in pain when the sky darkened and they all looked up to see what was happening.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amy pushed her hair back, as she watched as the sun appeared grey and flickering before returning to close to normal. She didn't understand what Romana meant by Regeneration and only hoped that it was nothing too serious. "So what's wrong with the sun?"

"Oh, the sun's perfectly fine. It's just that you are looking at it through a forcefield. The prison guards have sealed off your upper atmosphere as they get ready to boil the planet." Thyra explained to her before she looked around at the green where the villagers were taking photos of the sun. She rolled her eyes, knowing it was typical of humans to take photos when the world was ending around them.

Braxiatel followed his daughter's gaze and his lips curled up in disgust. "Human species. The end is coming and they're taking pictures?! Honestly, why do we even bother saving you humans?"

Amy ignored the 'you humans' bit that Braxiatel mentioned and she rested her chin upon her knuckles, looking apprehensive. All this time the Time family was real. That she hadn't been making it up like the psychiatrists had told her she was. They were alive and they were in front of her and they haven't even aged a bit. How was that possible? How was it that in twelve years, they managed to stay exactly the same where as she grew up? It just didn't make sense to her. "This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up."

"Do we really look like the sort of people to wind you up?" Romana groaned, still clutching at her chest. Unless she had one of those faces where nobody took her seriously. Romana sincerely hoped she didn't have one of those faces otherwise she'll demand for a new regeneration.

"You told me you had a time machine." Amy accused.

"We_ do_ have a Time Machine." Thyra frowned at her. She thought Amy was more observant than that but since she has changed her name from Amelia to Amy, Thyra wouldn't be surprised if she has lost all her faith in them. "She's called the TARDIS. She's just rebuilding herself at the moment."

"But you can't have!" Amy protested. "You can't have a Time Machine. It's just not possible." She so badly wanted to deny that the Time family didn't exist. But at the same time, something in the back of her mind told her that all this was true. That everything Romana, Braxiatel and even Thyra was telling them was the truth.

"Hold on a nanosecond." Thyra put her finger on Amy's lips as she looked around, alert and she began to listen to her surroundings carefully. "I missed something. What did I miss?" Thyra replayed everything she saw in her mind, from the chain fence, to people taking photos and a woman in the phone box before she saw a nurse who was facing away from the sun, taking a photo of Prisoner Zero. Thyra blinked, shaking her head before glancing at the clock and back at her parents. "He's here." She told her parents confidently. "Prisoner Zero is here."

Braxiatel helped Romana to her feet and he glanced at Amy. Now that they had Prisoner Zero within their reach, perhaps this time they can actually send him back to prison where he belonged. He didn't want Prisoner Zero anywhere near his daughter or Romana for even he didn't know what Prisoner Zero's record was. "We have at least 20 minutes to save your planet. You have two choices. Your first choice is you can run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or you can stay and help us."

"No." Amy snapped. She's had enough. She's had enough with Braxiatel regarding her coldly. She's had enough of the Time family suddenly taking charge as though waiting 12 years was nothing to them. This time, it was time for Amy to take charge and show them that she wasn't the little girl that they remembered her to be.

"Well then. It's been nice knowing you Amelia Pond. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to save the world." Romana told her and was about to turn in the direction of the nurse that Thyra spotted earlier when Amy stopped them once more.

"I said no!" Amy shouted and she grabbed Braxiatel by the tie harshly, dragging him away from them and up to a car that had just finished parking nearby.

"Amelia Pond! Are you out of your mind?! What the hell are you doing?!" Braxiatel yelped, trying to break lose of Amy's grip, Romana and Thyra trailing behind after them. Amy pushes him against a car as the driver stepped out. She slammed his tie into the door and locked the car with the remote.

"Amelia Pond, let go of my husband!" Romana shouted angrily, standing beside Braxiatel who looked somewhat terrified at Amy. She knew Amy was angry at them for leaving them behind but honestly, Romana did not have time to deal with this. If they didn't get a plan into action soon, the whole of planet Earth was going to burn!

"Who are you three?" Amy demanded.

"You know who we are."

"No, really, who are you three? I need to know!"

"We don't have time for this! Your planet will burn in 20 minutes if we don't do anything to stop it!" Braxiatel snapped, trying to break free from the door but found he couldn't. Bloody hell. Amy really did know how to trap a man. But Braxiatel wasn't even remotely interested in Amy. He was only interested in his Mate, Romana. No other woman desired him for all he ever truly loved was Romana.

"You three better talk quickly, then!" Amy snapped, glowering at each member of the Time family. She was very angry and hurt by them. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always made up stories about them going on adventures together in their magical Time machine. Always telling her friends and family how wonderful and impossible they were but being with them today, they showed a completely different side. They showed the side of arrogance and an air of pomposity, as though they were better than everyone else. Thyra was fine mostly but Amy could tell Romana and Braxiatel were pretty full of themselves when they wanted to be.

The poor driver of the car looked hopelessly at Amy. "Amy, I'm going to need my car back."

Amy didn't even glance at him and her lips twitched in annoyance as she kept her gaze on the Time family. "Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee."

The driver knew he was going to go into an argument he was not going to win and he nodded. "Right, yes." He hurriedly leaves.

Thyra turned to Amelia, reaching into her pocket and tosses the apple, the very same apple that Amelia carved a smiley face to when she was a little girl. For some reason when Thyra got changed earlier, the apple fell out of her robes and Thyra took it with her in case she got hungry. Well, she thought that was the case but now she knew she needed the apple to prove to Amy that they were real and that they were her friends. "Catch." She threw the apple to Amy and Amy caught it, stunned and she held it in her hand, looking at it with curiosity. "We're the Time family. I'm Thyra, that's my father, Lord Irving Braxiatel who you have got trapped there and that's my mother, Lady Romanadvoratrelundar. We're Time Travellers. Everything that we have told you 12 years ago is true. We're completely real." Thyra pointed towards the sky. "What's happening in the sky is real. If you don't let my father go now, everything you've ever known is over."

"I don't believe you." Amy retorted stubbornly. She didn't want to give into the Time family that easily.

Romana grabbed her wrists, making Amelia look into her eyes. "Amelia Pond, _please. _If you don't believe us, at least believe us for 20 minutes. Look at it." Romana nodded towards the apple Thyra had given to Amy. "Fresh as the day you gave it to my daughter. And you know it's the same one." Amy looked at the apple before looking back at her. "Believe us for 20 minutes."

Amy unlocked the car and Braxiatel sighed with relief and he straightened his tie. "Thank Gallifrey for that." He mumbled, straightening his suit. If Amy had left him there, it would have been highly damaging to his reputation.

"What do we do?"

"We stop the nurse!" Thyra yelled and before anyone could do anything, she ran onto the green and took the nurse's phone out of his hand and Thyra looked at the photo before looking at the stunned nurse. "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

"Thyra, manners!" Romana scowled as she, Braxiatel and Amy caught up with her. Thyra rolled her eyes, the phone still in her hand. Her daughter could be incredibly rude at times and Romana knew she was going to have to give her daughter a lesson on how to be a proper lady when they got back to the TARDIS.

The nurse blinked as he saw Amy. "Amy?"

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a...friend." Amy blushed.

"Boyfriend." Rory corrected, feeling pleased with himself.

"Actually, Thyra's asked you a very good question. Why were you taking a photo of the man and dog?" Braxiatel asked. He had no time to do a social call and he really didn't care if this was Amy's boyfriend or not.

"Oh, my God, it's them!" Rory eyes widened, suddenly realizing who they were. It was the Time family! He recognized them straight away for Amy had often made him dress up as Lord Irving Braxiatel in posh suits and ties of his fathers when they were kids. He and Amy used to dress up as them often and he knew them when he saw them from the amount of drawings she has done of them. But this time, they didn't have the strange looking robes that Amy often described. They were just dressed in normal clothing, well, except for Thyra.

"Just answer their questions, please." Amy gave Rory a pointed look.

Rory gaped at the Time family, looking at one from the other in awe. "It's them, though. The Time Family. The Raggedy Time family."

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, they came back."

"But they were a story! They were a game!"

Braxiatel grabbed Rory by the shirt, his patience wearing thin. "Answer my question! Why the man and dog?" He bit out angrily. He didn't care if Rory or Amy used to pretend to be them when they were children. What he really wanted to know was why this man was so intent on taking a picture of Prisoner Zero's multiform that stood feet away from them.

Rory blinked, startled by how tight Braxiatel was gripping him. "Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's-"

"In hospital, in a coma." The Time family and Rory commented in unison.

Rory looked surprised, yet somewhat relieved that they thought the on the same wavelength and he gave a slight nod. "Yeah."

"There's Prisoner Zero, for you Romana." He let go of Rory's shirt as Romana walked closer to Prisoner Zero. The Multiform snapped and snarled at her as she walked closer. Braxiatel followed her, his hands to his side and ready to draw his blaster if necessary.

Rory turned to Thyra and Amy questioningly. "What, there's a Prisoner Zero too?"

"Oh yeah." Thyra gave him a wicked grin when suddenly, there was electrical buzzing and they look up to see a spaceship fly over the green. The eye began to swivel back and forth.

Romana slipped her sonic screwdriver from her pocket as she looked towards Prisoner Zero. "Your prison ship is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to make sure they find you with my sonic screwdriver." She held it above her head and turned it on. Suddenly, there was chaos everywhere as streetlights shatter, car alarms blare and sirens wail and everyone began to shout out in panic. A fire truck drives away on it's own, the fireman chasing after it. "I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" She smirked, feeling pretty pleased with herself.

Prisoner Zero barked and Romana lowered her sonic screwdriver, aiming it at the phone box, which explodes. The screwdriver itself then sparks and fizzled, causing Romana to drop it to the ground. Her sonic screwdriver was ruined! She loved that sonic screwdriver. Somehow, Romana had a feeling that she would need a new update on her sonic screwdriver anyway because of her new incarnation. Oh, this was all terribly exciting! Not only that, but the TARDIS herself was redecorating so everything around her was going to be completely brand new. "My screwdriver! Oh dear! Thyra, can I borrow yours?"

Thyra looked sheepish. She knew it would be sooner or later for her to admit that her sonic screwdriver was broke. Thyra was ever so careful with her own sonic screwdriver that her father made for her as a gift for her Untempered Schism ceremony and it wasn't actually her fault that it got damaged and broken. "Actually, Prisoner Zero destroyed mine when I was Amy's house."

Romana was about to reprehend her daughter about her sonic screwdriver when the ship began to fly away from them.

Rory looked at it with wide eyes, looking slightly relieved at the fact the alien ship was leaving Earth. "Look it's going!"

Braxiatel got out his own sonic pen but it was too late for Prisoner Zero had turned into some sort of mist and escaped down the drain. Amy tapped Thyra and Braxiatel on the arm. "Thyra! Braxiatel! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain."

"We do have eyes of our own Amy." Braxiatel told her coldly. "We can see for ourselves." They quickly went over to the drain to see where Prisoner Zero had gone to.

Amy swallowed. "So that thing. _That _hid in my house for 12 years?" She shivered at the thought. She had a damage criminal alien hiding in her home for 12 years? Amy was surprised it hadn't killed her in all the times she has shared a house with it. How did it even get in her house? Did it escape through the crack in her wall?

"It's a Multi-form Amy. They can live for at least a millennia. 12 years is nothing." Romana gently explained, peering at the drain.

"So how come you three show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" Amy asked pointedly, wondering if there was some sort of connection to them. She wouldn't be surprised if there was.

"It's not our fault if that's what your implying." Thyra shifted her hat on her head, trying to make her hair neater. "We just arrived at the same time, that's all."

"No, that's not it." Romana shook her head gracefully. "They're looking for Prisoner Zero but they've followed us. They saw myself and my husband through the crack so they've got a fix. They only arrived twelve years late because we are late."

Rory looked baffled. He hadn't the faintest idea what the Time family were on about. It all sounded like a load of nonsense to him. "What are they on about?"

Braxiatel held out his palm for Rory. "Rory, give me your phone."

Rory looked at Amy in protest. "How can they be real? They were never real!"

"Phone! Now!" Braxiatel snapped angrily. He didn't care if Rory thought of them as the imaginary friends of Amy Pond, right now, all he cared about was trying to figure out the possible disguises that Prisoner Zero might next use.

Rory quickly handed Braxiatel his phone and Braxiatel and Romana began to look at the pictures of coma patients that Rory had on his phone. "They were just a game! We were kids. You made me dress up as Braxiatel!" Rory protested which caused Braxiatel to look mildly surprised at this.

Romana glanced over at them, slightly amused. She couldn't imagine what poor Rory must have been through to dress up like Braxiatel. Just the mere image of that made her want to laugh. "You think these are all coma patients don't you?"

"Yeah." Rory nodded.

"Wrong. They are all multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." Romana explained.

Amy frowned. "He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?"

Thyra shrugged. "The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. It's all very simple really."

Braxiatel looked up from the phone, looking at Amy. "Your friend with his grandmother and the laptop. What was his name?"

"Jeff."

Braxiatel looked back at Romana. "We need Jeff's laptop." What they really needed was to go to London where all the proper equipment was there waiting for them but Braxiatel knew that was not the case for they just simply did not have the time to get there and save the world.

Romana smiled mischievously at him. "Now you're talking." She kissed him briefly on the lips, Braxiatel growling lustfully before she quickly pulled apart and looked seriously at the other three. "You three, I need you three to get to the hospital and get everybody out. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done." Braxiatel threw the phone back to Rory who quickly caught it. Romana gave Thyra one last hug before she and Braxiatel ran back to Jeff's house.

Amy turned to Rory before dragging him and Thyra with her. "Your car, come on."

Rory looked at Thyra, baffled. "But how can you be here? The Raggedy Time family?" They quickly entered Rory's mini, Thyra in the backseat.

Thyra merely grinned at him. "We're real all right. Come on, best do as my dad says other wise he'll be angry." Without another word, Rory drove off towards the hospital, trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

* * *

Romana and Jeff quickly entered Jeff's bedroom where Jeff was lying on his bed, relaxing with his laptop. "Jeff, give us your laptop. Now!" Braxiatel demanded and he made to take it.

Jeff looked slightly startled but refused to let go off his laptop, not wanting them to find out what he really was using the laptop for. "No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!" He protested for it was too late, Braxiatel had already taken the laptop.

"Just give it here." Braxiatel snatched it and sat at the bottom of the bed before patting the space next to him. "Romana." He said and Romana eagerly did so. He placed the laptop on his knees and his eyes widened as he saw naked girls on Jeff's computer and Romana raised an eyebrow at Braxiatel who cleared his throat uncomfortably before he looked accusingly at Jeff. Honestly, only human men would do this. "You need to find yourself a girlfriend Jeff." He quickly deleted all the internet history and pictures, getting ready to hack onto the government software. He had more important things to worry about than Jeff's personal history.

The door opened and Jeff's gran entered. Jeff looked even more embarrassed than before. First Romana, now his Gran! "Gran."

"What are you doing?" She asked, eyeing Jeff, Lady Romana and Lord Braxiatel. Seeing them all crowded around the laptop.

"Hacking into the government software." Romana cheerily explained. She would have preferred to do this one a proper computer with proper software but right now, this laptop was all they had due to them being in such a boring village. "Right now there is going to be a big conference call-" As she explained, Braxiatel did not once look up from the computer screen for he was too busy typing. "All the experts around the world are panicking at once but do you know what they need? Us." She indicated between herself and Braxiatel just as Braxiatel managed to get up the conference call. "Here they are. All the experts together. NSA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre and even Patrick Moore."

Jeff's Gran beamed at this. "Ooh, I like Patrick Moore."

Braxiatel smirked. Oh, everyone did love Patrick Moore. Well, he didn't for every time they saw him, Patrick Moore always flirted with Romana and that made Braxiatel extremely jealous and annoyed. "We can get you his number. But you will have to watch him, he can be incredibly cheeky. Especially with the ladies."

"You can't just hack in on a call like that!" Jeff protested.

Romana scoffed. When someone told her she couldn't do something, Romana did it anyway just to prove them. Even when she was travelling with the Doctor all those years ago, Romana did things when others thought she could not and she always did them twenty times better than they would have done. She will prove these people wrong, no matter what. "Oh please. We have higher authority than any of these so called experts. They wouldn't even be here if it weren't for us." She held up her psychic paper to the webcam to show them who they were.

"Who are you? This is a secure call. What are you doing?" An expert asked, incredulous.

"Hello to you too. You should know who he is by now-" She pointed to Braxiatel, before she took the computer off him and began to type a series of codes. "That's my husband and Mate, Lord Irving Braxiatel. As for myself, I am Lady Romanadvoratrelundar, defender of the Earth and we are experts if I do say so myself. Now, look at the sun. You need all the help you can get." She cracked her neck.

Braxiatel looked at the webcam. He was always proud of Romana, know matter what and he knew that in the mere hours he has spent with Romana in this incarnation, he will be even more proud of her. "Gentlemen, this is where my Lady takes charge."

* * *

Rory, Amy and Thyra were speeding along to the hospital and ran inside.

* * *

Romana was typing in something quickly on the mobile that she had stolen from Rory.

"My Lady, what are you doing?" Another expert asked, watching Romana carefully.

"I'm writing a computer virus. It's a very clever, super-fast and perhaps a tiny bit alive, but don't let it on. I'm going to be sending you the virus to all of your human computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, all of your silly social media websites, radar dish and whatever else you humans use. Any questions?" Romana asked, finishing the touches on the virus. When Thyra was younger, she and Thyra would use to set up competitions with each other. Betting against one another at who can create the worst computer virus before rewriting it entirely and Braxiatel would time them, seeing who would win and often they both drew because they were both that good. Romana knew she would have to do that with Thyra again some point when she continued on with Thyra's schooling.

"What does this virus do?" Patrick Moore asked. "And might I say, you are more beautiful than ever Lady Romana."

Braxiatel growled at him. Oh, here was Patrick Moore again. Flirting with the ladies as he always was. He growled, warning Patrick to back off. "Patrick, she's my Wife and Mate!"

Patrick merely shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Gentlemen, please!" Romana raised a graceful eyebrow at them. Men could get so full of themselves sometimes. "Now is not the time for flirting. The virus is a reset command. It will get in the wifi and will reset every counter it can find. Clocks, calenders, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But this time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave all this in the hands of Jeff." Braxiatel slapped Jeff on the back in encouragement.

Jeff blinked, looking at the Time-Lord's in surprise. "In my what?"

Romana quickly closes the laptop partway before looking at Jeff sternly. She barely knew this young man but if he was a friend of Amy's, she trusted him despite the fact knowing little about him. "This is very important so you have to listen to me carefully. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you will have to prove your worth. You have to make them trust you and get them working." She gave him a sincere smile, showing her faith in Jeff. "This is where you can show the rest of mankind how brilliant you can be. Today is the day that you save the world."

Jeff frowned, the task seemed very daunting to him. "Why me?"

Braxiatel put the laptop down beside Jeff and he got off the bed, holding a hand out for Romana who eagerly took it. "Because we're in your bedroom. Come, my lady. We have work to do." They quickly left the room.

Jeff opened the laptop, seeing all the experts blinking up at him. "Ok, guys, let's do this." He began to start typing away.

Braxiatel re-entered the room, looking pointedly at him. "Also, I've deleted all of your internet history and those extremely rude pictures." Jeff blinked up at him and Braxiatel quickly left the room.

"Onwards again?" Romana asked, waiting for him in Jeff's front room and she held out her hand for him, smiling widely. In the mere few hours of being in this incarnation, Romana found out she liked to offer her hand to Braxiatel. Finding that she liked to hold his hand whether for reassurance or just to have him near her, it didn't matter for it made Romana feel better to know her Mate was by her side.

Braxiatel gave a slight smile back, eagerly taking her hand and he squeezed it. Liking how his large hand fitted perfectly in her small and delicate hand. "Onwards." He kissed her on the cheek and without another word, the two of them ran out of Jeff's house, took a quick look around before running off.

* * *

Rory was talking with other nurses whilst Amy and Thyra waited impatiently. Rory quickly rejoined them. "Something's happened up there, we can't get through." He explained. He understood little of what was going on around him but he knew that it was highly important for the Time family. He was still awestruck at the fact that they were real and the fact they were now helping to save the Earth.

Thyra sighed impatiently. No doubt Prisoner Zero was inside the hospital. It must be the only explanation for it. "It must be Prisoner Zero. He must be here. Do they say what happened?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. No-one knows."

"Shall we phone your parents?" Amy asked in frustration, wanting to do something but couldn't. How could they do something if they couldn't get inside?

"Nah. Besides, you're a police woman!" Thyra told her, gesturing towards Amy's outfit with a smirk.

Amy looked down at herself before looking into the mirror, grinning. "Ha-ha! Uniform!" She quickly puts her hair up, trying to look professional despite the fact she was actually a kissogram. "Let's hope your parents have a car on them. Otherwise they'll have a hell of a walk to the hospital."

* * *

Braxiatel was driving a fire engine, Romana in the seat next to him looking highly amused. She turned in her seat to look at him. "Never in a million years would I picture Irving Braxiatel driving a fire engine."

"Why not? Isn't it every boy's dream to drive one? My brother and I would always dream of driving a fire engine.." He told her truthfully and he couldn't help but turn on the siren as they drove, feeling somewhat childish and Romana smiled fondly, chuckling with amusement.

* * *

Thyra, Amy and Rory got out of the lift and they looked around to see that the corridors were a mes with gurneys and tables overturned, scrubs and utensils litter the floor. Thyra shook her head in disgust before she saw a woman holding the hands of her two daughters in front of them. Thyra eyed the woman, something not quite right about her.

"Officer." The woman spoke but her mouth wasn't moving, for instead it was the two girls next to her.

Thyra gestured for Amy and Rory to stay back, Thyra sending Amy a look that this was Prisoner Zero. Thyra turned back to Prisoner Zero for she knew it had gotten it's form wrong once again. "Who did you kill?" Thyra asked seriously, knowing now that Prisoner Zero was in jail for murder and she wondered who he killed before to make him so dangerous.

"We didn't kill anyone. There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Dr Ramsden's dead. And the nurses." Prisoner Zero crooned.

Amy quickly phoned Romana and Braxiatel. "Are you three in?" Romana asked, the sound of the fire engines blaring over the phone.

"Yep. But so's Prisoner Zero." Amy replied. For Thyra looking so young, she was very confident with how she dealt with Prisoner Zero and Amy wondered if she did this often.

"Amy, get yourselves out of there." Romana demanded, her tone not to be argued with. "Now."

Rory turned away from Amy to the woman and as the woman spoke, Rory noticed it was one of the girls speaking instead. His mouth dropped open in horror as Thyra gestured for them to stay back. "He was so angry. He kept shouting. And that dog, the size of that dog, I swear it was rabid." The three of them began to move away from Prisoner Zero, edging backwards towards the exit. "And he just went mad, attacking everyone. Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies."

"Don't play games with us." Thyra warned, tensing slightly. She hoped that Prisoner Zero was nothing that her telekinesis powers couldn't handle. "We know who you are, Prisoner Zero."

Then it was the mother/zero that began to speak and she looked at Thyra, pouting slightly. "Oh, I got it wrong again didn't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths." She and the two girls opened their mouths to reveal rows of very sharp teeth.

"Oh, my god!" Rory yelped out in fright.

"Thyra? Amy? What's happening?" Romana asked worriedly over the phone. But they couldn't reply for they began to run down the corridor and into one of the wards. They close the door and slide a broom through the handles. "Thyra, talk to me young lady!"

Amy quickly handed the phone to Thyra, the three of them backing away from the doors to the centre of the ward. "We're in the coma ward. But Prisoner Zero is getting in."

She heard her father ask something over the sirens before Romana spoke. "Your father asks which window are you?"

Thyra glanced around at the window, quickly seeing which one. "First floor on the left, fourth from the end." As soon as she said that, Prisoner Zero broke through the room and Rory flinched as the doors opened wide and Thyra put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, telling him everything was going to be okay and Rory seemed to relax slightly as Thyra took control.

Prisoner Zero looked towards Amy, smirking coldly. "Oh, dear. Little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. 12 years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magical Time family to return."

"But we've returned." Thyra pointed out and Prisoner Zero snapped his head towards her. "We've returned and we will send you back to prison." She let out a victory smile as Prisoner Zero opened it's mouth once more. Amy's mobile beeped, showing a text message from Romana saying; 'Duck!'. The three of them heard the wail of a siren in the distance and Thyra pushes Amy and Rory down just as the ladder from the fire engine breaks through the window. Romana climbed up the ladder, followed closely by Braxiatel and joined the rest of them on the ward.

"Three minutes, we're still good." Romana gave a slight smile upon seeing Thyra. Her and Braxiatel standing side by side. She was on a roll today, that was for sure! This incarnation of hers definitely made a refreshing change. "So we've still got time."

"Time for what, Time-Lady?" The woman/Prisoner Zero hissed.

"Give yourself up, Zero. Take off your disguise and your prison guards will find you in no time. That way, nobody else dies today." Romana warned. She wanted nobody else to die today. Prisoner Zero has already caused enough damage, especially with the crack in the wall. That was what Romana didn't understand though. How was it possible for Prisoner Zero to have such powerful technology to be able to create the crack itself?

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

Romana laughed coldly. She will always put the fire out. She wasn't the Ice Queen for nothing. "Hasn't anyone ever told you what one of my famous nicknames is? I'm called the Ice Queen. I will freeze over your fire in no time."

Braxiatel looked at Prisoner Zero with his eyebrows furrowed. "You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Even you shouldn't have the power to do that."

"I did not open the crack."

Romana and Braxiatel looked surprised at each other. If Prisoner Zero didn't open the crack then who did? Who with the right technology could open such a crack? Braxiatel looked back at Prisoner Zero. "Then if you didn't open it, then who did?"

"The cracks in the skin of the universe-don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" Prisoner Zero began to speak in the daughter's voice mockingly. "The Time-Lord's in the TARDIS doesn't know." Then they began to do it in a sing-song voice. "Doesn't know, doesn't know." Braxiatel's hands clenched angrily, hating being taken mockery off but Romana gently squeezed his hand, helping him to calm him as Prisoner Zero stopped mocking him and returned to it's normal voice. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open and the Pandora herself will return." Romana gasped with horror at the statement, knowing who Prisoner Zero was on about. "Silence will fall."

Suddenly there was a clicking sound and Braxiatel let out a victorious smirk as he nodded towards the clock. The humans have done it! And right on time as well otherwise the world would have been blown up into smithereens. "Mock us all you want, Prisoner Zero. But do you want to know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, our team are working hard. Jeff and the world. And do you want to know what they are doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast."

Romana tilted her head to the side, feeling triumphant. "And do you want to know what that word is? The word is Zero. If I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I would take that as a hint. If I was tracking Earth's communications, I would be able to track a simple computer virus to it's source in under a minute." She took the mobile from her pocket and showed it Prisoner Zero. "Which is this source." Suddenly, a bright light shone through the window.

Thyra laughed delightedly. Her parents have done it once again! They have saved the world and are taking Zero back where he belongs, for good and Thyra couldn't be more than pleased about that. "They've found him! Oh, well done mother!" The ship shone it's light into the hospital, searching for Zero.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me." Prisoner Zero/Woman replied confidently.

Romana pouted, unfazed. "Really, you've under estimated us Time-Lord's. This is the excellent thing though." She held up the phone once more. "Do you want to know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you have ever learned to take, right here on planet Earth. It's being uploaded right now onto the Atraxi database." She puffed out her chest arrogantly. "I do have to say, I am good."

"More than good, Romana. You are brilliant." Braxiatel corrected her and Romana beamed at the compliment.

"Then I shall take a new form." Prisoner Zero/woman told them.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. It will take you months to form that kind of psychic link." Romana scoffed. It was actually pathetic at how desperate Prisoner Zero was behaving. As powerful as it may be, it would not be able to complete a new form in time.

"And I've had years." The Prisoner Zero began to glow and Amy fell to the floor and Thyra and Rory rush over to her in concern.

"No! Amy?" Thyra asked worryingly as the ship outside began to search frantically for Prisoner Zero. Thyra puts her hand to Amy's face gently. Oh no! She really hoped Amy was okay despite Zero taking possession of her. "Hold on Amy! Don't fall asleep, you have to stay awake."

Prisoner Zero took it's new form of Romana and Rory raised an eyebrow at Braxiatel. "Did you wish really hard?"

"No I didn't!" Braxiatel scowled, folding his arms across his chest. Not with Prisoner Zero. Though one of Braxiatel's fantasies was to see what it would be like to be with two Romana's at once.

Romana scoffed at Zero's form. Who was that meant to be? The woman herself looked incredibly small and dainty. "Who's that supposed to be?" She gestured towards Prisoner Zero.

"That's you my dear." Braxiatel chuckled, amused at Romana insulting her own image. It was rather amusing to see Romana insult her own self.

Romana looked astounded. Looking from Braxiatel to Prisoner Zero and back. "Me? I really do look tiny, don't I?"

Rory sent her a quizzical look. How could Romana not know what she looked like? Or how tall she was? "You don't know your own height?"

"She's regenerated. She's had a busy day and no time to look at herself yet." Thyra explained to him but this only seemed to confuse Rory even more.

"Why me, though?" Romana asked Zero. "You're linked through Amy. Why are you copying me?"

"I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magical Time family she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been." Prisoner Zero mocked and little Amelia/Zero form stepped out from behind Romana's/Zero form.

Romana shook her head, knowing this time she had the advantage. Amy wasn't dreaming about her because of all those years of waiting. No, she was dreaming of Romana because she could hear her and that was what gave Romana hope. That Amy Pond would still listen to her. "No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear my voice." She ran back to Amy's side.

Thyra's eyes widened with realization. "Back in the house, Amy went into Prisoner Zero's room! She must have seen what Prisoner Zero true form was!" She sent a telepathic message to her mother so the others wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Good plan Thyra." Romana replied before looking down at Amy's unconscious form. "Amy, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Thyra tells me you've been inside the room in your house that you couldn't see. She tried to stop you, but you went inside. Amy, you may be scared but I want you to dream about what you saw in that room."

Suddenly there was a bright light where Prisoner Zero was standing and it began to transform back to it's normal self. "No...no...No!"

Braxiatel shoved his hands in his trousers pockets, standing tall. Prisoner Zero was an ugly creature and he eyed it, watching it dangle from the ceiling. "Oh, not so clever are you now Prisoner Zero mmm? A perfect impersonation of yourself."

Prisoner Zero was caught in the light and writhes. "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner is restrained."

"Silence, Time-Lord's. Silence will fall." Zero hissed warningly, Romana looked confused as they watched Zero disappear. There was a whoosh of air as the ship began to leave. Braxiatel ran over to the window, grabbing his own mobile and dialling in a number.

Rory was extremely grateful at the fact that Prisoner Zero had been captured and was not going to be causing any more damage to the hospital. He looked back towards the broken window. "The sun-it's back to normal, right? That's good...that's good yeah?"

Thyra gave him a small nod. She rather liked Rory. Despite the fact he was quite a timid person, he was intelligent enough that he photographed all of Prisoner Zero's form, sensing something wrong with them. Not only that, but she could sense kindness in him and patience. "It's good Rory."

Rory sighed with relief just as Amy began to regain consciousness again. "Amy? Are you OK? Are you with us?" He asked, concerned for his girlfriend.

Amy sat up blearily with the help of Thyra and Rory, looking around in confusion. One minute she was awake, watching the clocks go down to zero then she was asleep on the ward floor. She really hoped she hadn't fainted. "What happened?"

Rory jerked his head towards the adult Time-Lord's who were still standing next to the window, Braxiatel on the phone with Romana standing behind Braxiatel, her arms wrapped around his stomach and she rested her head against his back comfortingly. "They did it. The Time family did it."

"No we didn't." Braxiatel replied, his moustache twitching in annoyance.

"What do you mean, dad?" Thyra asked in confusion.

But Braxiatel didn't reply for he managed to get on the line to the Atraxi. "You are being very rude! We Time-Lord's didn't even give you permission to leave! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, level 5 planet and you were going to burn it?" There was a pause and Braxiatel scoffed. "Did you honestly think there was nobody watching? I want you back here. Now!" He turned his mobile off and put it back in his pocket before turning around and raising Romana's knuckles to his mouth. "Now it's time to show them just how good you are, Romana." He kissed his Mates knuckles. He loved to kiss her. Now that they were married and Mated, Braxiatel wanted to try and get as much opportunity as he could to show his love for Romana. All those years on the High Council, having to hide his feelings, well, no more. Now they were free to show their emotion and love for one another which feeling threatened and Braxiatel found that exhilarating.

"Let's do it." Romana nodded confidently and she quickly left the ward with Braxiatel and Thyra, Amy and Rory quickly following behind.

"Did he just bring them back? Did they just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory asked, stunned. What was even the point of defeating the aliens if they were just going to end up calling them back?

Romana rolled her eyes, striding down the corridor arrogantly. Rory may seem nice but he could be a little dim at times with the questions. "Humans. Always asking the most stupid questions."

"Where are you going?" Amy asked them, wondering where they were heading too and polietly ignored Romana's rudeness.

"The roof." Romana replied offhandedly before she stopped and came across a large mirror hung on the wall. She stopped in her tracks to look at herself more closely. Inspecting her incarnation for she hasn't had chance to yet. She pinched at her cheeks, rubbing them together and

Rory looked at Braxiatel as though he was mad. "You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens." Romana began to run a hand down her legs, turning slightly to see her side, examining herself. "Deadly aliens, aliens of death and now you're wife is looking at herself in the mirror?" Braxiatel was watching his wife appreciatively, eyeing her lustfully.

"Oh do hush up now, won't you?" Romana flickered her hair behind her before turning to Braxiatel and putting her hands on her hips seductively. "I think I like this form very much. It will take me some time getting used to with the height."

"I love you for you Romana." Braxiatel told her sincerely. "I will always love you for you. No matter what you may look like for you are my Wife and Mate." Romana looked touched by these words.

"Mate?" Amy asked, confused. Mate? Just what did that mean? She has heard that term a few times but Amy always thought Mate was something that animals had. Similar to a wife but she guessed Mate ran more deeper than just being a wife. "Wife and Mate?"

"It's a Time-Lord thing." Thyra told her cheerily and Amy and Rory shared a baffled look with each other before shrugging as Thyra skipped on ahead to the hospital roof. They reached the rooftop of the hospital and Romana strides purposefully to where the Atraxi ship was waiting for them. Amy and Rory stood back a bit from the Time family.

"So this was a good idea,was it? They were leaving." Amy reminded them, really hoping the Time family knew what they were doing.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." Romana retorted before looking up at the Atraxi ship. "Come on, then! Lady Romanadvoratrelundar will see you now."

The 'eye' disconnects from the ship and scanned the Time family. "You three are not of this world."

"No, we are not. But we've put our fair share of work into it." Romana replied, standing as tall as she could with her shoulders straight. Her ice queen put in mode.

"Is this world important?"

"Important? Of course it's important! This planet has 6 billion people living here. Isn't that important? Actually, here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" There was a pause as the eye continued rolling up and down. "Oh do hurry up. We don't have all day you know. You're monitoring the whole planet. So, is this world a threat?"

The Atraxi projects a hologram of the Earth with scenes from history. Thyra sent a confident smile towards Amy and Rory who still looked at the Time family nervously. "No." The Atraxi replied.

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" Braxiatel asked smoothly.

"No."

Romana smirked. "We have one more question for you. Just one more. Now, is this world protected? Because you're not the first aliens to come here." As Romana spoke, the projection showed Cybermen and Daleks, 456, Sontarans, Reapers and the Sycorax and all the other aliens that have come to Earth and that the Time family have put a stop to. "Oh, there have been hundreds and thousands! And what you've got to ask yourselves is this. What happened to them?" The projection went from the first incarnation to the sixth incarnation of Romana, some clips showing Braxiatel and Thyra before it went to the Sixth incarnation of Romana and Romana walked through the projection arrogantly. "Hello, I'm Lady Romanadvoratrelundar. Basically...run!" With that, the Atraxi ship fled quickly. Amy and Thyra laughed with delight when Braxiatel felt something burn in his pocket.

Braxiatel frowned and he reaches in and pulls out the TARDIS key to see it glowing. The Time family smiled delightedly and turned to run back in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy asked and she looked down from the sky to see the Time family gone and her smile disappeared.

* * *

The Time family ran out of the front door of the hospital and across the lawn and found themselves running all the way to the TARDIS with ease. They managed to return to the TARDIS and saw it has refurbished its exterior and they stepped gingerly in front of it.

Thyra turned to her parents excitedly, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "Can I open the doors first? Pleaaaseee?" She gave her parents a puppy eyed look. She had been looking forward to this all day! Ever since she was a baby, the TARDIS had the same interior design for as long as she could remember and to finally see the TARDIS redecorate, it was like a new chapter in her life ready to start.

Romana laughed at her daughter's happiness. She would do anything to see her daughter happy and she had to admit, even she was a tiny bit excited to see what the new TARDIS looked like. She hoped it wasn't coral again this time. "Of course you can my love. It's your honour."

Thyra grinned and she opened the door and the Time family peered in, looking amazed at the new TARDIS interior design. "Oh wow! She's even more beautiful than before!" Thyra gasped in awe.

Romana and Braxiatel held hands as they entered the TARDIS with Thyra, bright smiles on their faces. "Welcome home my love." Braxiatel commented with a bright smile, feeling content. "Welcome home."

Amy and Rory run up just as the TARDIS dematerializes. Amy closed her eyes, a sinking feeling in her heart as she remembered that sound from when she was a little girl and gave a faint smile, knowing that one day they will come back for her. _One day_.

* * *

It was the night before Amelia's wedding and Amy was sleeping when she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS. Amy snapped her eyes wide open and she quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the window to see the TARDIS standing once again in the back garden. Her heart was beating wildly with excitement and she quickly went down stairs, grabbing a robe and some slippers and slipped outside to see the Time family standing outside the TARDIS. It couldn't be them! But Amy knew it was for they have come back for her like they always do but she had to make sure that it was really them and not her mind playing tricks on her.

Romana looked up to see Amelia merging from the path and she smiled brightly upon seeing the young woman. "Hello again. I'm very sorry about us running off earlier without saying goodbye, it was very rude of us to do so. But you see, our TARDIS redecorated and my daughter here has never seen the TARDIS redecorate before so it is all terribly exciting." Thyra sent Amelia a grin. "So we took a little trip to the moon and back to run her in. She's all ready to go." She patted the TARDIS fondly and the TARDIS hummed underneath her touch.

Amy looked at each member of the Time family with wide eyes. It was them all right. Her magical Time family. But she has waited two years for them. Two years and she has had plenty of life changing experiences, one of them which was happening tomorrow. "It's you three again. You've all come back."

"Of course we've come back. We always come back in the end." Braxiatel gave her a curt nod, leaning against the TARDIS with his arms folded across his chest lazily.

Amy looked at them suspiciously as a question rolled in her mind. A question that she has been dying to know ever since she has first encountered the family since she was a little girl. "Are you three from another planet?"

Thyra snorted in amusement and Romana rolled her eyes. "I'm going to let you answer that one Amelia Pond. What do you think?"

Amy bit her lip, feeling slightly foolish. "Ok...you three are from another planet."

"So what do you think?" Thyra piped up.

Amy blinked, looking in her direction. "Of what?"

"Other planets. Would you like to come with us?" Thyra asked hopefully. She had realized it had gotten slightly lonely with her just travelling with her parents. As much as she loved her parents, she needed someone else on board. Someone to else to talk to and have fun with and she had talked about this with her parents, both agreeing it would be nicer to have a new face on board to make them feel less lonely.

"What does that mean?"

Romana sent Amy a wry smile. "It means, well...would you like to come travelling with us?"

"Where?"

"Wherever and whenever you like." Romana replied. A new companion. Whilst travelling alone was fine and giving Thyra her education, they needed someone else on board. They needed someone to show the universe to and someone to stop them if things were going too far. "This is a Time machine after all."

Amy nodded. "All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero..."

"That's just the beginning." Braxiatel told her, chuckling. "Once you step inside the TARDS, it will never end."

"Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff..." Amy looked at them rather angrily and pointed an accusing finger at them. "That was two years ago!"

The Time family looked at each other sheepishly. "Oops!"

"Yes. Oops." Amy glared at them.

"So that's 14 years?" Braxiatel asked, scratching his head as he counted how many years since Amy has now known them for. Amy nodded once more.

Romana gently tugged Amelia by the hand. "Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library and the swimming pool in the library." Amy pointed out, remembering all those years ago and she couldn't help but feel slightly giddy inside. She wanted to go. Really, she did but then there was tomorrow. Could she really run away from tomorrow and leave him behind?

"Yes but not anymore. I removed the swimming pool from the library so it does not damage my private book and art collection in the library. I am very fond of those artefacts." Braxiatel told her and for good measures to. Luckily, none of his belongings had gotten damaged as the TARDIS rebuilt herself, something he was extremely thankful for. "So, are you coming with us?"

Amy's smile faltered. "No!"

"You wanted to come with us 14 years ago." Thyra pouted, feeling slightly disappointed but she could see it in Amy's eyes that she really did wanted to come with us even if she was being stubborn.

"I grew up."

"So did Thyra, but she's still with us." Romana nodded towards her daughter and Thyra stuck her tongue cheekily at her mother before Romana turned back to Amy. She raised her spare hand and snapped her fingers and snapped her fingers and the door to the TARDIS opened, bathing Amy in a warm orange glow. Feeling overwhelmed at the sight of their ship, Amy slowly entered the TARDIS.

The Time family stepped in behind Amy, looking smugly at each other before Romana turned back to Amy. "Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? We've heard them all." Thyra skipped past them and to the console it self, leaning against it and smiling brightly at them.

Amy looked around, gob-smacked. She saw the TARDIS was more metal, less organic-looking. The centre column was on a glass-see through floor and there were stairs leading to the other levels and doors. She turned around to Romana and Braxiatel, eyes wide. "I'm in my nightie."

Romana laughed good heartedly. "Oh, not to worry about that. We have plenty of clothes in the wardrobe, Thyra will show you around later. So, Amy Pond, everything that ever happened or ever will...where do you want to start?" She walked up to the controls next to Thyra and Braxiatel stood beside her, resting an arm around her waist and Romana put an arm around his waist, leaning in against each other.

Amy raised an eyebrow at them. They were so full of themselves sometime! And so arrogant! But Amy somehow knew it was in their nature for them to be arrogant. "You three sound so sure that I'm coming."

"You will come. Won't you?" Thyra asked hopefully, looking extremely worried and Amy felt slightly guilty for making Thyra worried. "I really want you to come."

"Why?" Amy couldn't help but ask.

"Because you've been dreaming this all of your life and you're just a little Scottish girl in a remote English village." Romana told her in a persuasive tone. "Plus, Thyra has been dying for a new companion to come on board. So yes, you're definitely coming with us."

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

Braxiatel patted the controls only for it to spark at him and he scowled, removing his hand. "This is a Time Machine. How many more times do we have to say?" He studied her carefully, wondering what was so important about tomorrow morning for Amelia. "Why, what's so important about tomorrow?"

Amy shrugged, not wanting to discuss it for she herself was terrified of tomorrow morning. "Nothing. Nothing. Just...you know, stuff."

Romana eyed her, knowing that she was lying about something important and she pursed her lips, deciding not to pry on Amy's life. If Amy had a reason for not wanting to discuss tomorrow morning, then that was fine by Romana. "We'll be back in time for...stuff." Suddenly, two new screwdrivers extended from the console surface.

Thyra eagerly took them, both of them looking identical except for the colour tops. Romana's colour was a watermelon pink where was a deep green colour. Both sonics were almost as sleek as Braxiatel's sonic pen, only they had a slight edge to it and more steam-punk style. "New Sonics!" Thyra beamed throwing hers in the air before catching it with ease. "Thank you!" She thanked the TARDIS appreciatively and the TARDIS hummed delightedly.

"Why me though?" Amy pressed once more, this time wanting the real answer. She wanted to know why she deserved this trip of a lifetime with this wonderful Time family.

"Haven't we just answered this?" Braxiatel raised an eyebrow at her.

Amy sighed. "No, seriously. You three are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

"We've been travelling a bit on our own for a while." Romana gently explained. "We've noticed we need someone for the TARDIS is so large but it needs people."

Amy folded her arms, feeling that there was something more to it and she glanced at the Time family anxiously. "You three are lonely. That's it? Just that?"

"Just that reason." Romana nodded. "We may have each other, but as a family, we do sometimes get cranky with each other. Hey, don't we?" She sent a smile at Thyra.

"I'm not that bad!" Thyra pouted, making Braxiatel chuckle. "Dad!" She whined, seeing her father take her mother's side. "I thought you were meant to be on my side!"

Amy smiled fondly at the Time family. "Ok." She nodded confidently.

"Are you fine with the TARDIS?" Romana asked, concerned. "I know the TARDIS can sometimes make people a bit dumbfounded."

"I'm fine. It's just..." She gestured around the control room. "There's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought...well, I started to think that maybe you were just some mad family with a box. Ha-ha! Yeah!" Amy laughed, unable to hide her excitement any longer. "Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello everything!"

Romana hits the dematiralization switch and the four of them held onto the console tightly, all of them sending each other wide smiles.


	3. Meawhile In The TARDIS: Police Box

Amy was still dressed in her nightie, looking around the TARDIS console room curiously. This was definitely not what she expected the TARDIS to be like. She always thought it was going to be a bit like Star Trek spaceship or something but this was far from it and much more cooler. She watched Romana and Braxiatel flicker some switches on the console. Thyra was sat in one of the captain's chair near the railings, pushing the chair back lazily as she beamed up at Amy. Amy managed to tear her gaze away from looking at the TARDIS console and she turned back around to face the adult Time-Lord's. "Why's it a phone box?"

"A Phone box?" Braxiatel echoed, not looking up from the controls and as he worked, the TARDIS kept sending him sparks as he did so and he scowled. The TARDIS still distrusts him even after everything he has done for his family. He knew the TARDIS was upset and angry with him for not doing more to get the Doctor back when he and Rassilon came to Earth. He knew deep in his hearts he should have done more than give his brother the Time Ring and just hope that one day his brother may return to them. But Braxiatel knew he couldn't do anything else. Not with Romana's fate upon the line at that point in time.

"_Don't blame yourself my love." _Romana sent him a telepathic message and he glanced briefly at her hopefully. Ever since their Wedding Ceremony, their minds have been more closer than ever before. Sure, they still guarded their minds and respected each other's privacy but now that they were Mated, they were closer than they have ever been and this showed complete utter trust and faith with each other. _"You couldn't have done anything. In the end, it was the Doctor's choice to go back in the Time War. It was his choice to stay behind with the Master to defeat Rassilon. One day, the TARDIS will realize it but for now, be patient with her. You will earn her trust. I know you will."_

"On the outside it said police box, why have you three labelled a time machine police box? Why not Time machine? Is that too obvious? And what _is _a police box? Do police men come in boxes? How many do you get? Are you two even in the police?" She sent a questioning glance at Romana and Braxiatel and Thyra stifled her laughter before Amy walked up close to Braxiatel, looking at him with wide eyes as though she has never seen him before before she put her finger underneath her nose as though impersonating Braxiatel's moustache. "No, look at your moustache! Actually, just _look _at your moustache! Do you ever look at your moustache and think _'Whoa...it just won't _stop? 'Look, I have a fancy moustache, shoot me now'?" She turned to Romana to find her laughing at them, Braxiatel looking highly affronted and he faintly touched his moustache. "Am I gabbling?"

"Just a bit Amy." Romana laughed, unable to stop smiling at how insulted Braxiatel was feeling at the moment. Oh this was highly amusing! Nobody has ever insulted his moustache like Amy has and Romana knew she was going to get along well with Amy just fine.

"The question stands." Amy reminded them. It just didn't make sense! If this was a spaceship, why did the outside look like it belong to Earth? Why did the outside look so small and the inside so huge? The whole thing was just so alien to her, if that was the right way to describe it.

Thyra blinked. She had noticed that Amy did like to talk a lot when she was overly excited or quite possibly nervous. Thyra couldn't quite tell and she wouldn't be surprised if it were both. "The first question?"

"Yes."

"The TARDIS is not a real Police Box," Romana began to explain, unable to stop smiling at Braxiatel's offended look. She found it highly amusing at how Amy would blatantly tease Braxiatel about his moustache. In a way, Amy was like a younger sister to Braxiatel. Always annoying and teasing him and she wondered what her and Amy's relationship itself would be like as they got to know each other better down the line. "It's a special kind of telephone box that police men used to use."

"Right, telephone box. There's a light on top, do you need to change the bulb?" Amy asked in a panic tone. She had dreamed of travelling with the Time family ever since she was a little girl and now she got her wish, she was feeling quite overwhelmed. She wondered if the Time family have always lived in a Time machine and if this truly was Thyra's home. If it was, she wondered what Thyra's childhood must have been like and if she had any brothers or sisters or if she had to go to school. Oh! There was so much that Amy wanted to know, she couldn't even begin to explain.

Romana placed a finger on Amy's lips, looking at her somewhat sternly. "Amy, you need to calm down. Stop for a moment and take a deep breath. Could you do that for me?" From what she could gather from Amy, she gathered that Amy was a highly talkative person. Whilst Romana didn't mind Amy being talkative, she needed to think before she spoke and she had to calm down otherwise she will just end up annoying her with silly questions that Amy could easily answer herself.

Amy nodded and she took a deep breath and Romana removed her finger from Amy's lips only for Amy to start talking again. Romana rolled her eyes fondly as Amy moved in between Romana and Braxiatel, looking at one from the other and before her gaze finally landed back on Braxiatel. "Why doesn't air get out? It is made of wood...oh...you've got a wooden time machine. Do you feel stupid? Sorry, back on the moustache." She jabbed her fingers at Braxiatel's moustache and Braxiatel removed her hand away from him. The moustache looked ridiculous! She wondered if Braxiatel always had a moustache like that. Didn't he even shave it off?

"I'll have you know, I'm very fond of my moustache." He scowled, sulking. Oh so now it was his turn to be picked on tonight! All the ladies were turning against him and teaming up. Braxiatel didn't mind for it made them smile and whatever made them smile, made him happy but he wished they would leave his moustache alone. It was a part of who he was and in every incarnation he had, he would always try to have a moustache.

"We know dad," Thyra giggled before looking at Amy. "Dad always has a thing with his moustache in each incarnation." Ever since she was a baby, she had always seen her father with a moustache. He was never without one and Thyra found it hard to picture her father without one because she was so used to seeing him like this.

"I can tell." Amy sent her a wicked grin, already having a plan in her mind to get Braxiatel to shave it off. Honestly, she couldn't understand why Romana loved Braxiatel's moustache so much.

"As for your question, the police box is just a camouflage. It's disguised as a police telephone box from 1963. Every time the TARDIS materializes in a new location within the first nanosecond of landing it analyses it's surroundings, calculates a 12-dimensional data map of everything within a thousand mile radius and determines which outer shell would blend in best with environment." Romana jerked her head towards Braxiatel. "Then his brother landed on Earth in 1963 and then it disguises itself as a police telephone box ever since."

"Oh." Amy nodded before frowning, looking confused. "Why?"

"We haven't got the hearts to change it." Thyra told her with a small smile. She loved the TARDIS the way it was. There was just something magical about a Police Box landing on alien planets and spaceships. "So it's been a police box every time."

"When you say '_his brother'..._do you mean to tell me there's more people like you with Time Machines?" Amy asked, eyes wide at the thought. More aliens! More Time Machines! But Amy has only ever saw the Time family and she wondered if all their people were always like this. "And please tell me that his brother doesn't have the same moustache as he does."

Romana winced, swallowing thickly. She didn't want to answer the question. But she knew she would have to in the end. But that mean she didn't have to answer it fully, did she? "Not anymore." She murmured, fiddling with the controls. Not anymore. It was just her and her family now. Just the three of them left. The Last of the Time-Lord's. Long time ago, she used to be the ruler of all of her people and now she had no people to rule. What was a leader called without no people to rule? She had no one to give out orders or commands to. It was just her and her family left to roam time and space in their old type-40 TARDIS. A life that Romana thought she would never dream of having.

Amy didn't seem to notice her mournful tone or Braxiatel gently squeezing Romana's shoulders for she was now looking towards the TARDIS doors with wide eyes. "Ok, ok, but what about the windows? There are windows on the outside but where do they go? Is it a cry for help?"

Braxiatel frowned, looking bemused by Amy's constant babble. To him, Amy reminded him a younger sister he never had or wanted. A sister that would always tease him and laugh at him and whilst Braxiatel didn't mind too much, he only hoped she wouldn't continue to insult his facial hair. He was not going to go into what humans call mid-life crisis for sure. "What is?"

Amy pointed towards Braxiatel's moustache in despair. "The Moustache!"

"I'll have you know I've had this moustache for centuries." Braxiatel protested, not understanding why Amy was making such a big fuss of it. "I'm very fond of it."

Amy rolled her eyes, looking at Thyra. Now Thyra was different. Amy had noticed in her time with spending with Thyra, she had noticed that Thyra wasn't as arrogant or as pompous as her parents. Sure, she could be bossy and over confident at times but Thyra was more fun to be with and took things less seriously. "Are you a baby alien? With your parents as the adult aliens?"

"I'm not a baby! I'm nearing thirty years old." Thyra pouted. Honestly! She was still a child, yes, but she was no longer in her Time-tot years. Thirty years old was still incredibly young for a Time-Lord, for it was like being in teenage human years. When Thyra reached her hundreds, that was when she knew she would come of age and that was when she would have to chose her Name on her Naming day. "But if you want to put it in your terms, yes. But in _our terms,_" She tapped Amy on the nose. _"You're _the alien."

"What kind of alien?"

"We're Time-Lord's." Braxiatel replied with a slight smile, looking proud. Braxiatel has always been proud of being a Time-Lord. He was always proud of where he came from unlike his brother. He had always taken pride in being a Time-Lord and he knew that even after everything that his people have done and with Gallifrey destroyed, he would always take his pride with him. "Well, I'm a Time-Lord and my wife and daughter are Time-ladies. We are quite friendly, I assure you." Well, friendly when he wanted to be. He knew he could be a sociopath and a very manipulative Time-Lord when he wanted to be, but now and then, Braxiatel could be quite pleasant.

"So you're like uh, a space-" Amy poked each of them on the shoulder testily as though expecting them to change into a huge giant squid any moment. "Squids? Or something? Are you three like tiny tiny little slugs in a human suit? Is that why you walk like that?"

Romana put her hands on her hips, pursing her lips at her human friend. "Honestly, you have been watching far too many science fiction movies." She gestured towards her own body. Science Fiction movies always got everything wrong, especially when it came to talk about space travel which was why Romana always gave up on them because she would always end up giving a lecture at how wrong they were. After Donna made her watch the Star Wars movies, she always got so infuriated by how incorrect the laws were made and how wrong the transportation was, that Donna ended up switching it off because of her lecture. "Amy, this is us. This is our true form."

"Well, that's fine then!" Amy playfully slapped Thyra's cheeks. She had to slap Thyra, just to double check that they weren't hiding another body underneath their skin or something like that.

"Ow!" Thyra rubbed her cheeks, blinking in surprise. Amy slap surely did took her by surprise. Very much like how Amy hit her with a baseball bat did. "What was that for?"

"Ok. Ok, I think I'm done here..." She laughed, bouncing on the balls of her toes in excitement. She was incredibly excited and curious with where the Time family were going to take her next. She has finally got her wish. She has finally got her wish in being with the Time family and Amy was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"Amy Pond-" Romana and Braxiatel pulled a lever together, smiling at one another. "We've barely even started." She pulled another lever. "Because-" She ran to the door, the rest of them following and she leaned against the TARDIS doors, unable to stop smiling. For Romana, this was a brand new chapter in her life. A brand new start and Romana was going to take it. In fact, she welcomed it. "Would you like to know what we keep in here?"

"What?"

"Absolutely everything." Braxiatel replied smugly and he and Romana opened the doors to show her deep, blue space. "Anything to take for your fancy?"

Amy gaped, looking outside before looking back at the Time family. "We're in space."

"Oh yes, we are." Thyra laughed, leaning on the edge of the TARDIS, peering out.

Amy followed her, standing by her side as Romana and Braxiatel stood behind them, smirks on their faces. "But it can't be!" Amy protested. It had to be a trick! How could the TARDIS be flying out in space? How was it not falling?

"It is though!" Thyra stuck her tongue out at Amy childishly.

"But it's like, it's like..." Amy peered out. "Special effects?"

"Humans and their primitive minds. I assure you, Amy Pond, this is very, very real." Romana told her sincerely, though her tone somewhat annoyed at the fact Amy still didn't believe they were in space despite the proof being in front of her eyes.

"It is isn't it? It's not real." Amy protested.

"Get out." Braxiatel growled out.

Amy blinked at Braxiatel's sudden change in tone. Wondering if she had done something to offend him. "What?"

"Seriously, you and Thyra, get out._ Now!_" Without another word, both Braxiatel and Romana pushed Thyra and Amy out of the TARDIS, the two woman laughing with delight before the adult Time-Lord's quickly rushed forward to grab their ankles to stop them from floating away.


	4. The Beast Below: Forget Me Not

Amy was still in her nightgown and robe and she and Thyra were floating outside the open door of the TARDIS. Braxiatel was grabbing hold of his daughter's ankles whilst Romana was grabbing hold of Amy's, the four of them smiling and laughing. _"My name is Amy Pond. When I was seven, I had an imaginary family. Last night was the night before my wedding..."_

"Come on Thyra, Pond." Romana told them sternly and they began to pull them back inside. Pond. Why did she call Amy by her last name? She shrugged, somehow calling Amy 'Pond' instead had a nice ring to it.

"Aw mum!" Thyra pouted but did as her mother asked. She loved it up here. Her parents rarely let her do anything like this now since she was now in her thirties. But doing things like this, it reminded her of the things she used to do in her Time-Tot years and Thyra wanted to treasure moments like these for as long as she lived. Before she became as serious as her parents that was.

"_And my imaginary family came back." _Amy smiled at the thought as Romana helped her down and she clung to Romana's arm, afraid that she might fall out again.

"_Now _do you believe us?" Braxiatel asked, amused. Really, he couldn't understand why it took humans so long to believe that they were in space. Even by being in the TARDIS should have been enough for Amy.

Amy grinned. Everything was real. "Ok, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo!" She cheered loudly before sniffing. Everything around her was impossible and Amy knew she was never going to get tired of travelling with the Time family. Not ever. "What are we breathing?"

"You ask an awful lot of questions." Romana chuckled. She did wish that Amy would stop and think before asking questions. Honestly, some of the questions that Amy kept asking were ridiculous. "We've extended the air shell so we are completely safe."

Thyra peered below them before pointing as she saw a large city like spaceship below them. "Oh wow! Look! We must be in the 29th Century at least, just after the solar flares roast the Earth." She deducted before she and her parents walk back to the consoles. "Am I right in thinking that the entire human race evacuates the Earths-" She and her parents began to work on the consoles, setting in the coordinates.

"Romana?" Amy shouted from out-side but neither member of the Time family noticed her.

"And begin to migrate to the stars?" Thyra asked.

"Braxiatel?" Amy called once more but still the Time family paid no heed to her.

Braxiatel nodded towards his daughter. Clever as always. Thyra was just as clever as her mother and even in her Academic schooling, which Romana and Braxiatel will quickly get back to soon, she still scored the highest marks, some even higher than Romana's when she was at the Academy. "That is correct, Thyra. The human race did in-"

"Thyra!" Amy practically screamed at the top of her lungs and this caused the Time family to stop what they were doing and to look up from the console to see Amy wasn't there. Thyra wondered back over to the doorway and looked up to see Amy was still outside, clinging onto the roof of the TARDIS.

"Come on down! Mother and father have found us an_ awesome_ spaceship!" Thyra grinned and she helped Amy down before dragging her to the consoles. She couldn't wait for Amy's first proper adventure in space! She was going to try and make this as fun and as easy going as possible for Amy, hoping not to scare the human too much for Thyra really did need someone else on board that wasn't her parents.

Romana pulled up the spaceship on the TARDIS monitor for them. "What you see here is Britain and Northern Ireland all bolted together on a spaceship. Technically, it's called Starship UK and it's got a whole country on board full of living people." Amy chuckled. "All searching for a new home." A new home. It was ironic really. Years ago, she and Braxiatel were searching for a new home. A new home to replace Gallifrey, but both knew deep in their hearts nothing could replace Gallifrey. But yet, Romana has found her new home. She has found a new home with the Time-Lord she's married and Mated to, the father of her child and Romana knew she could try and find peace here. Or at least some piece of salvation,

"Can we go out and see?" Amy pleaded. A spaceship! A real proper, spaceship full of humans from the future! That was something Amy had never dreamed of going to. If only her friends could see where she was now, they'll have a field day for sure.

"Of course! But first thing first, there are rules you must stick by to." Romana told her sternly. She did this to every new companion they gained. They had to understand that Time Travel had responsibilities and that if one rule was broken, then everything could be disastrous. "It is very, very important that you follow my rules otherwise, you are going straight back home. We are Time-Travellers, Amy and we are meant to be observers only. Rule Number One-Do not get involved in affairs of other peoples or planets." She paused for a moment, looking at the screen in concern as she saw a little girl on a bench crying. She couldn't help it. Now that she was a mother to Thyra, Romana couldn't help but be concerned for children. Before she had Thyra, Romana never really cared much about them but Thyra changed everything for her and Romana wondered if that was for the better or for the worst. "That's interesting."

"What, a little girl crying? What's so interesting about that?" Braxiatel drawled, not looking the slightest bit interested in a crying child. Thyra used to cry all the time when she was a Time-Tot. Well, not all the time but she did used to cry a lot which wasn't unusual. With Time-Tot's, Time-Tot's were a lot more emotional because they haven't grasped the ability to conceal their emotions or connect them to the Web of Time but as they grew more older, the children of Gallifrey would learn about emotional detachment like Thyra has done and why it's important to remain biased and cold in their later years. "Probably just crying for attention." Romana raised an eyebrow at him pointedly.

Amy was too busy looking at the controls with Thyra to notice Romana looking at the monitor. She "So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? 'Cos if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it-they've got to keep filming and let it die." She looked up to the TARDIS monitor to see the little girl crying. She couldn't imagine herself to be detached and cold. Of course, she knew Romana and Braxiatel must be used to it. Especially with the air of authority and pomposity they carry about with them and it wouldn't surprise Amy if they were always like that. "That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard-being all, like, detached and cold?"

"We Time-Lord's are attached to what is called the Web of Time." Thyra began to explain to her. She has done this in her studies and has even practised with her emotions. Thyra didn't necessarily agree with most of it but she could understand the reason for having it and she and her mother would often have long debates about emotional detachment. "The Web Of Time makes us put Time and Duty before everything else, even emotions so we can very easily, well, turn our emotions off like an off switch if you want to put it in simpler terms."

"Really?" Amy asked. Now it made sense to her why Romana was so serious most of the time as was Braxiatel. "Is that right, Romana? Braxiatel?" She turned around only to find Romana and Braxiatel were gone and she frowned at Thyra. They were there just a minute ago! Where could they have gone then? "Where have your parents gotten to-" Thyra pointed towards the monitor to show Amy and Amy saw Romana and Braxiatel on the screen with the young crying girl. Romana crouched down, looking concerned only the girl was too upset and ran away from her. "Romana?"

Braxiatel helped Romana up before looking into the camera and waved for Amy and Thyra to come and join them. Thyra sent a grin towards Amy before linking her arm through hers. "What do you say? Want to join my parents?"

"Yes!" Amy laughed and with a large smile, Amy dragged Thyra out of the TARDIS, running towards the Time-Lord's in delight and out onto the London Market.

"Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored." The tannoy above them announced.

Amy looked around her and saw an arched glass ceiling through which she could see the stars above them. The market itself was a series of stalls and boots all very similar to a contemporary marketplace. Amy looked around her, her eyes full of wonder, still grasping onto Thyra's hand tightly. As though afraid that if she let Thyra go, she'll be lost on this alien spaceship for ever. "I'm in the future. Like hundreds...of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries."

Romana pulled a face. Were was the joy in taking a human companion if they were going to end being depressing all the time? "You're a very optimistic person aren't you?" She shook her head before looking at Braxiatel, looking very uneasy. As soon as she saw the crying young girl, Romana knew this place was wrong. The people. The noise. Just _everything. _She could sense it. She could feel it within her bones. Romana wanted to do what she was born to do. To only to observe and watch and sworn never to interfere. That was the Time-Lord code but now she was here and she felt equally disturbed, knowing she simply couldn't leave this place without finding out what was wrong with it. "This whole place is wrong. I can _feel _it."

"Trouble?" Thyra perked up for she too could sense something terribly wrong about this as well. She always loved this bit. The trouble was what made their adventures and trips more exciting.

"Oh yes." Braxiatel replied, hint of sarcasm trailing off his tongue. "Trouble is our middle names my dear." He knew they would always attract trouble with everywhere they went. Because they belonged to the Prydonian Chapter House, it was only to be expected. Prydonians were most famous for having the most trouble makers and renegades and he knew it was only to be expected for his daughter to share that trait.

"Why, what's wrong?" Amy couldn't help but ask, seeing how troubled Romana looked. She couldn't see any trouble. To her, the place was completely alien and new and it was just all very exciting to be in outer space and now Leadworth. She was so used to growing up in a small village so to be around a lot of people was completely exciting.

"Figure it out for yourself. Be observant." Romana looked towards her sternly, holding Amy by the shoulders and moving her in the direction towards the busy part of the area so she could try and see what they were seeing. "I want you to open your eyes and take everything in. Tell me, what is wrong about this whole place?"

Amy eagerly looked around her, seeing people walking around her and bicycles cycling by. "Is it...the bicycle?" She pointed towards the rickshaw. Wait, why were there bicycles on a spaceship? If they were this advanced in the future, wouldn't they have some sort of futuristic transport instead of ordinary bikes? "Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

Braxiatel raised an eyebrow at her, clearly amused. Amy did have a particular sense of humour, he had noticed that about Amy. Not only that, she still hadn't had the decency to get changed out of her night dress. If Amy did that on Gallifrey, she would be publicly humiliated for sure. "Says the woman in her night dress."

Amy looked down at herself as though she had only just realized that she was indeed still in her nightie. "Oh, my god! I'm in my nightie!" Oh god! It was a good thing nobody she knew was there to actually see her in person otherwise she'll be blushing with embarrassment.

"This isn't the time to be laughing." Romana snapped, annoyed. She had found that this new incarnation of hers could be quite serious at times, very much like how she was towards the end of her second incarnation when she was President. "I want you and Thyra to look. Actually look and use your common sense, that is, if you have any left that is."

"London Market is a crime-free zone." The tannoy continued as the Time family and Amy began to walk.

"This whole spaceship has gone back to the primitive basics. I can smell it. I can smell the secrets and the shadows, the lives that are led in fear. This whole society is bent out of shape and is on the brink of collapse." Romana paused, looking alert before she ran over to a table and took a glass of water from a couple sitting there. She sets it gently to the floor and looked at it intently. Thyra cocked her head to the side, watching and learning before Romana sets it back on the table. The couple were looking at her as though she had grown two heads.

"What are you doing?" The man demanded, looking across at his partner before looking back at Romana.

"I'm sorry, terribly rude of me. I'm just checking all the water in the area, my daughter set a fish lose." She sent them a smile and Thyra shook her head, amused before Romana quickly turned back to her family and family, looking deeply troubled. It was just as she thought. But it just couldn't be! How could there be no vibrations? This was a spaceship. She and her family saw it back at the TARDIS.

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asked, eyeing her somewhat warily.

"Checking for vibrations. If this is a starship, there must be engines underneath the floor. Which means, the water must vibrate with it." Romana explained, knowing this whole Starship bothered her.

"So why aren't there any vibrations?" Thyra was puzzled even if her mother did have a point. Even back on the TARDIS, the TARDIS had gentle vibrations and she could always feel them but because she has lived there for so long, she very much used to it.

"I don't know. But I think _she's _the answer to it all." Romana frowned before she turned to see the same young girl from before, sitting alone on a bench and crying. She watched as the rest of mankind walk past her, ignoring her. Braxiatel offered his arm to Romana and she linked her arm through his and made their way to sit on a bench, facing the crying girl.

Romana and Braxiatel were sat next to each other, then Thyra and then Amy. Amy looked at them, not understanding why they were making such a big deal over a crying girl. "One little girl crying. So?"

Braxiatel glanced sideways at her. "She's crying silently. Obviously, children cry because they want to seek attention because they are hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent should know that."

"Is that what you used to do with Thyra?" Amy couldn't help but ask, knowing Braxiatel was speaking some sort of truth for Amy knew that he was a father, especially with the way she had seem him interact with his own daughter all those years ago and even now, he was still a father to Thyra. Amy often wished for her own father to come back as well as her mother for she never even knew where they went.

Braxiatel merely gave her a cold smile before he looked towards the crying girl. Romana leaned forwards, clasping her hands together as she began to deduce the area around them. "All these parents are walking past her and not one of them have the curtsey to ask her what's wrong. That means they already know and it's something they do not wish to talk about. Which could only mean one thing. Secrets. They're afraid of something lurking within the shadows. All of this is one police state." They watched the young girl get up as the lift bell rings and the figure in the nearby booth turned to watch her.

"Where'd she go?"

"She went to Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You and Thyra are going to be looking for Mandy Turner." Romana reached into her pocket and handed her Mandy's ID wallet. "Braxiatel pickpocket her earlier on." Romana sent Braxiatel a small smile as she knew it was just so typical for him to do that. Really, Romana should disapprove of that but right now they needed to find out what was wrong with this place and why the adults were keeping secrets.

"Also, if either one of you get the chance, ask her about those...smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere." Braxiatel nodded towards the smilers, finding something very unusual about them and he couldn't help but have a feeling that there was more to them than meets eye. To him, they looked as though they belonged in a Victorian circus or a children's fair. Not on some spaceship.

Amy shrugged, giving them one quick glance before looking back. "But they're just things."

Thyra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but things can lead to _everything_. I mean, look at them! Apart from the fact they give you the creeps, they're spotlessly clean. Everything else here is battered and filthy but no-one's laid a finger on those boots. So, it's obvious that people are scared of the smilers in the booths." She stood up and tugged at Amy's hand. "Come on!"

Amy didn't even budge and she looked sternly towards Romana and Braxiatel. "No, hang on." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "What do do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!" She gestured towards her nightie. She has never done anything like this before. What was she meant to do now that she was travelling with the Time family? Was she now their assistant of some sorts? Or just someone to tag along with?

Thyra tugged at Amy's hand once more, Romana and Braxiatel watching with faint smiles. "It's either this or boring old Leadworh." Thyra gave her the puppy-eyed look and Amy sat back in her seat crossly, folding her arms as she knew which choice she made. "Ha-ha! Knew it!" She knew nobody could resist her puppy-look face. Once she put it on, she was impossible to resist. Even her father couldn't resist her but she has yet to try and get her mother to fall for it.

Braxiatel looked at his watch on his wrist. Now that Thyra was slightly older, she could be more trust worthy to go on her own on these adventures. It was nice for him and Romana to be able to do that for that meant it got to mean that he and Romana could have some more alone time together whilst at the same time, it helped Thyra to become more independent for herself. "We'll meet you both back here in half an hour."

"What are you two going to do?" Amy frowned, fidgeting with her nightie.

"What we always do. Investigate." Romana stood up, leaping over the bench whereas Braxiatel walked around it and they both began to walk away. One good thing about being small was that she was able to be a lot more flexible whether that be on adventures or in bed with Braxiatel and she cleared her throat, hoping Braxiatel wasn't listening in on her thoughts then.

Amy finally got up and she and Thyra faced them. She understood them now. They may be Time Travellers but they were also parents. She understood their closeness to children simply for the fact they have Thyra. She understood now that they do not interfere in any affairs unless there's children involved and she wondered if that was what they did with her all those years ago when she was just a little girl. That they just couldn't stand the sight of unhappy children. "So is this how it works, Lady Romana and Lord Braxiatel? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?"

"Sometimes but not all the time." Romana told her truthfully before she and Braxiatel continued on their way. It was true. She couldn't save the children of Gallifrey but yet she saved the children of Earth when the 456 came. She couldn't save hers or Braxiatel's children but yet she saved Thyra. She didn't know what it was but something about children told Romana that they needed protecting. That they were worth saving even if there parents weren't. She wondered if it was simply for the fact she couldn't save Thyra's brothers or sisters and was doing this as to owe Thyra and Braxiatel, to owe them their debt. "It depends what mood I'm in."

"Come on, we have a task to do." Thyra chirped to Amy and Amy sighed, tearing her gaze away from the adult Time-Lord's and followed her down towards Dean Street.

"You seem pretty confident about this." Amy commented, noticing how easily Thyra was taking the lead.

Thyra casually shrugged. "I've been doing this all my life. After a while, you'll get used to it." She stopped to get her bearings near another booth before she spotted Mandy hiding near by, as though she was expecting them. "Hello there! You must be Mandy. You dropped this." Amy handed Mandy, her wallet ID back.

Mandy took it off her, looking displeased at them. "No I didn't. Your _father-" _She turned to glare at Thyra. "Pick-pocketed me in the marketplace." And on the first go as well! When Mandy went to search for her wallet ID she thought she actually dropped it but then she remembered the strange man and woman talking to her and knew that it must have been the man to pick-pocket her. She wasn't stupid. She was aware of what crimes to look out because they've done it all in school.

"That's my dad." Thyra grinned before she noticed the area of the street was surrounded by barriers and keep out signs and she edged towards it eagerly. "Now this looks interesting." Keep out signs. Now who has been peeking at her Christmas list?

"What is it?" Amy couldn't help but notice how Thyra just seemed to walk towards it with ease and without the slightest hint of fear. Even now, Amy was slightly nervous and scared of what she had to do even if she had no idea that was exactly.

"There's a hole. We have to go back." Mandy warned.

"A hole? Come now Mandy, there has to be more than that." Thyra replied as she headed for the gate. "If it was an ordinary hole, then why does it say keep out?"

"Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlock, if you've got stamps. What are you two doing?"

"Oh, don't mind us. We could never resist a '_keep out_'s sign. What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" Amy asked as she watched Thyra sit on the ground and examine the lock before getting out her sonic screwdriver to unlock it. Though she had admit, Thyra was right. If this was an ordinary hole, why did Mandy seem so scared of it?

Mandy glanced at the booth, biting her lip nervously to make sure the smilers haven't changed their faces. "Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it."

"About what? What's with all the secrets?" Thyra asked, her tongue poking out as she concentrated with her sonic screwdriver to unlock the lock. "Secrets never do anyone good you know."

"Below."

Amy raised an eyebrow at Mandy. "And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn." They watched Thyra continue to sonic the lock.

"You sound Scottish." Mandy pointed out, finding Amy's accent strange.

"I am Scottish! What's wrong with that? Scotland's got to be here somewhere." Amy commented pridefully. Even when she moved to England with her Aunt and parents, she still kept her Scottish accent. She has always been proud to be Scottish as well as her bright, ginger hair.

"Nah, Scotland's gone on their own ship." Thyra explained, grinning as she soniced the lock. Normally she would use her hair pin but this time, she just wanted to see how good her new sonic was. "Scottish Independence, still going strong still to this day and age."

"Hmm. Good for them. Nothing changes." Amy grinned.

Mandy glanced anxiously towards the smilers once more, seeing one of the figure in the booth spinning to show it's angry face. She looked at it startled, before looking back at Amy and Thyra. "So...how did you get here?"

"Oh, just passing through, you know, with Thyra and her parents." Amy waved her hand off handedly at Mandy. Which was true to be honest. In a way, Amy thought they were going to be exploring and looking around new places, not get stuck in secret mysteries that needed solving. In a way, the Time family reminded Amy of some intergalactic space police.

"So are you dating Thyra?" Mandy asked curiously. Amy looked startled and Thyra had to actually stop what she was doing because she was laughing that much. "What?"

"Oh, no!" Thyra roared with laughter, unable to believe what Mandy just suggested. It was a good job her parents weren't there to hear it. To be honest, Thyra hasn't even given a second thought about dating someone, let alone Amy and Thyra knew that Amy was already taken anyway. "No. Me and Amy are not together. We're just good friends. Besides, I'm too young to be dating, my father would kill me otherwise." She let out a triumphant smile as she broke through the lock and she ripped the lock away before unzipping the tent. "Haha! Gotcha. Coming?"

Amy grinned once more. Though she was glad that Thyra had answered the question. She still had her fiancee waiting for her back home but Amy hadn't given him much thought because she was still terrified. Terrified at the idea of getting married and staying with one man who she still had doubts about the fact if she truly loved him. "You bet." She walked through the gate before turning to Mandy. "How about you?"

"No!"

Amy merely shrugged. "Suit yourself." With that, she and Thyra went inside the tent that was covering the hole.

Mandy turned to look at the smiler once more to see that it had turned to it's third face, one of it's most dangerous faces and she looked back towards Thyra and Amy with wide eyes. "Stop! You mustn't do that!"

But they both ignored her. Inside the tent, it was dark safe for the red emergency lights flashing. "Hold on." Thyra muttered, rummaging her pockets and she got out a torch which she passed to Amy who switched it on. "Let there be light!" The torch light came on and in the beam, they saw a creature or part of what looked like part of a creature, reaching out through the hole and it swayed slowly. "Oh, you are beautiful." Thyra looked at it with appreciation and she carefully began to stand and reach out to stroke it. "Oh, look at you! Isn't it beautiful, Amy?"

Amy looked at it, terrified. She has never seen anything like this before. Just what was it? It looked like a pincer. A giant pincer like on the back of a scorpion. "Oh, my god. That's weird. It's-"

But Thyra wasn't listening to her and she gently began to stroke the stinger and the stinger seemed to like her touch, leaning into it almost comfortingly. "Oh, you like that don't you? Yes you do." Thyra crooned and she beamed towards Amy. "I think this is what Mandy was talking about. That this creature is what is below us."

"A creature?" Amy asked, panicking. "What d'you mean creature?"

"Well, I mean an alien being." Thyra replied, still stroking the creature. Mandy mentioned something about the adults not wanting to talk about what was below. Was this creature it? It had to be. But why were the adults so afraid to talk about it when it was as gentle as this? The creature meant no harm and Thyra wondered what more these humans were hiding. "Go and get Mandy, she'll want to see this."

Amy merely nodded and she scrambled out of the tent. "Mandy?" She called and she looked up only to find that instead of Mandy waiting for her, she was surrounded by a group of hooded men looking down upon her. "Thyra!" Amy screamed as she tried to escape but she found that she couldn't and a man sprayed gas from his ring and she fell unconscious on to the floor.

"Amy?" Thyra stopped stroking the creature as she heard Amy's scream and raced out side to see Amy's unconscious form outside the tent. "Amy!" She yelled and she looked to see that the group of men were moving in on her. Thyra raised her arms out defensively. She wanted to expand on her telekinesis powers. She knew she shouldn't be using them to hurt other people, but these men had attacked her friend and Thyra felt responsible for that. Besides, she wanted to expand on her telekinesis powers and see what she could really do with them. "Oh no you don't. You're not taking me down _that _easily. What's this then? Attack of the secret space monks?"

With that, she used her telekinesis powers on two of the men, throwing them back to the far side of the other street and throwing them to the wall which knocked them out. Then another two advanced on her, one grabbed her my the neck, almost choking her and she kicked him in the groin and he reeled away from her before she turned and spun his arm and lifting him off the floor and he landed on his back with a heavy thump. She let out a triumphant smile. "Haha! Never mess with a Time-Lady." She gave him a satisfied nod before she turned around, only to find two more men waiting for her and without another word, one sprayed gas from his rings and Thyra groaned, trying to fight it but she soon fell to the floor next to Amy sleepily.

* * *

Romana and Braxiatel were both climbing down a ladder near a maintenance corridor. "There is no vibrations or any sign that this country is being carried out by a ship at all." Romana mused, placing both her hands on the wall as she listened carefully, trying to find the slightest indication that this ship had engines. But Romana heard nothing. "No sound or anything. How is that even possible?"

Braxiatel used his sonic pen to get a reading, only to find it gave him nothing. "No readings my lady." He commented, his eyebrows furrowed and he turned to see a glass of water on the floor. He crouched down and stared at it, wondering who had placed the glass of water in the first place. "Now that is unusual."

A woman hidden by a red, velvet cloak and an antique mask stood opposite them. "The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it." Braxiatel and Romana stood next to each other, looking at her curiously as the woman cast them furtive looks. "But you two do, don't you, Lady Romana and Lord Braxiatel?"

"How do you know us?" Romana demanded, tensing slightly at that someone in this time stream knew them. They might of known Braxiatel, but they certainly wouldn't of known her. Brand new face. "How do you know our names?"

"Keep your voice down! They're everywhere." The woman hissed, glancing around anxiously as though she was being followed. "Tell me what you see in the glass?"

"What is it to you?" Braxiatel enquired, lowering his voice down to a whisper. But Braxiatel had a feeling as though he should know this woman. Especially with her red cloak and the way she kept glancing around them. He couldn't help but that this woman was meant to be someone important. If she was, why was she behaving like this? Unless she didn't want to be found. "Why does what we see through the looking glass matter to you?"

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, Lady Romana placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it and then came straight here to the engine room. Why?"

"It's obvious isn't it? There's no engine vibration on deck. If you had a ship this size with an engine that large, you would be able to feel it or at least hear it. Hence, it would make the water move." Romana deducted before gesturing towards the open power box on the wall. "That and the power couplings are not even connected! It's hallow. It's as though there was no-"

"No engine at all." The other woman whispered, finishing off the sentence.

"Interesting. But my family and I saw the ship travelling through space," Braxiatel told her pointedly. "Unless we didn't see _underneath_ it."

"Underneath?" Romana questioned. "Could you mean that there is something carrying Starship UK across the stars?" It did make sense in a way. But what thing could possibly be that large to carry Starship UK? Was there even something underneath Starship UK to begin with?

Braxiatel merely shrugged. "Possibly. Anything is possible I have learnt on our travels." He turned to look at the other woman. He had learnt not to question the impossible for he knew nothing was ever impossible, only slightly. "Unless you know something."

"I don't know anything. There's darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Lord Braxiatel and Lady Romana. Both of you are our only hope. Your friend and daughter are safe." The woman handed him a device and he eagerly took it. "This will take you to them. Now go, quickly!" She began to walk away hurriedly.

"Who are you? How can we find you again?" Romana tore her gaze away from the device, sincerely hoping her daughter was not in any danger like the woman promised. Was her daughter in danger? Was she hurt? She hoped it was neither of those things.

The woman turned to face him, her voice still lowered to a whisper. "I am Liz 10. And I will find _you." _

There was a loud crashing sound and Romana grasped Braxiatel's hand quickly and looked around, paranoid. When she turned back, Liz 10 was gone. Her lips curled up into a slight smile, looking up towards him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Well, we are certainly known to have Royal Contacts don't we?"

Braxiatel leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, Romana tip-toeing to reach his height, making him smile. He found it amusing that Romana was a lot shorter than her previous incarnation but he didn't mind the couple height. It gave him the excuse to be more closer to his mate. "Mmm." He mumbled, before reluctantly pulling away. "We certainly do. Now let's go and see what trouble our daughter and Amelia Pond have gotten into this time." He offered her arm. "Shall we?"

Romana gratefully took it, linking her arm through his. "Always, my love. Always."

* * *

Amy woke up in a chair and she groaned, looking around blearily before she found Thyra sitting next to her. "Oh, Amy. Glad you're awake." Thyra told her cheerily. She had been awake for ages and considered waking Amy up herself but Thyra was unsure how to do it and didn't want to risk accidently sending Amy into a deep coma of sorts. She'll have to ask her parents to show her how to do that trick later.

"What happened? Where are we?" Amy asked, eyeing the smiler in the booth near them nervously before she saw at least four monitors in front of them in the style of retro televisions. "And what are these?" She rubbed her eyes, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

"No need to panic, just do what I do." Thyra told her reassuringly. Well, truth be told, she had no idea what she was doing. She had a thing. A plan. Well, at least 90% of the plan made. Well, more like 5% of the plan to be honest. "I sent a telepathic message to mum and dad, they're on their way."

Before Amy could reply however, a computerized voice from the retro television spoke. "Welcome to voting cubicle 330C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it." Amy stood up to look around the room whilst Thyra remained in her seat, resting her chin upon her knees. "The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens." Amy glanced back at the retro televisions to see three large buttons in front of her; 'Protest', 'Record' and 'Forget.' "A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll." Amy sat down once more, watching with wide eyes. The computer began to fuzz for a few minutes, trying to register Thyra but it couldn't.

"Error. Identity unknown."

"Thought so." Thyra nodded, knowing that it couldn't register her simply for the fact she was human. It did make sense though she wondered what the computer was going to show them and what they were voting for.

"Name-Amelia Jessica Pond. Age-1,306." The Computer began to do Amy's record.

Amy gasped, giggling a bit. As if she was 1,306! She wasn't that old! She couldn't be! But yet, here the computers in front of her were telling her that was how old she was. Oh, this was great! "Shut up!"

"Martial Status...unknown." Amy flopped back into the chair when on the four screens, a video started to play, showing an older man as a presenter. Amy wasn't quite sure if she should be relieved at the fact that the computer didn't register her as engaged to someone. She hasn't even told the Time family that she was getting married in the morning.

"You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest...or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just 1% of the population of this do likewise, the programme will be discontinued, with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation-and we hope that you will-then press the 'forget' button. All the information I am about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here, then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls." Images began to flash across the screens, reflecting in Amy's and Thyra's eyes. Once the images stopped, Amy and Thyra both reacted quickly to it at the same time. Amy hits the 'Forget' button where as Thyra had the power to hit the 'Protest' button.

Thyra looked at Amy with horror, realizing what she has done. But why would the human want to forget what they had just seen? What Thyra had just seen was horrible in itself. They were harming an innocent creature that came to help them! In that moment, she felt total revulsion towards mankind on Starship UK. She had to let her parents know what was happening. They had to put a stop to this. "Oh Amy, what did you do?" She whispered. She remembered Amy recording the video message for her and her family and remembered how tearful she had been but Thyra couldn't do anything, knowing it may damage Amy's memory.

"I didn't-" Amy began, wiping tears away from her eyes as a video message started on the screen, realizing it was from herself. She didn't understand what Thyra was talking about or why she was crying in the first place.

"This isn't a trick. You've got to find Thyra's parents and get them back to the TARDIS. Don't let them investigate. Stop them. Do whatever you have to. Just please, please get the Time family off this ship!"

"Amy Pond." Thyra looked quite angry at the choice that Amy made and Amy quickly switched the message of. "You pressed the forget button didn't you?" She asked, Amy swallowed before glancing at the smiler in the booth whose face turned to it's second one.

Suddenly, the doors locked themselves and Thyra rushed out of her seat, getting her sonic screwdriver out and sonicing the door. "Oh, no, no!" She cried, realizing what was happening. She knew why they were doing this. She was here and she remembered what was on the video screen so now they were trying to threaten her or perhaps whoever they were, just wanted to get rid of her entirely. "I'm here so they're trying to get rid of me!"

"Thyra?!" Romana cried out on the other end of the door. "Are you in there?"

"Yes, but it's deadlocked!" Thyra shouted back to her mother. "I know what's below and I know what the humans have done!"

"Humans? Are you saying you three aren't human?" Amy yelled, clinging tightly onto the door. "You look human!" She had heard the Time family mention something about being Time-Lord's but Amy had never really given it second thought, thinking they were joking with her. She knew they came from another planet but why did they look so human?

"You look Time-Lord! We came first!" Braxiatel yelled back, slamming against the door as hard as he could to try and open it just as the smiler in the booth turned to show his angry face.

Thyra pulled Amy into a corner of the room as the floor slides even wider. Thyra gave Amy a wicked grin, unable to hide her excitement. "We're going down! Amy, say; _Wheeee!" _

Amy gave her a petrified look. "Aaaarghhhhh!" She screamed as they both fell down the chute.

* * *

Outside the room, Romana and Braxiatel were still trying to get in, Mandy waiting with them anxiously. "Thyra? Are you there?" She tried to open the door once more before she cursed in Gallifreyian. "She's gone."

"She must have known what's happened." Braxiatel mused. "Otherwise, why else would they try and get rid of our daughter?"

Mandy looked at them curiously. Noticing how very calm Braxiatel was being by having his daughter being kidnapped. But she knew by looking into his eyes she could see the rage of a father there, rage at the fact that is daughter was being used against them and could end up hurt. She had seen it on her own father once, a long time ago. "What do you mean by you two being Time-Lord's?"

Romana rolled her eyes, moving back away from the door as she eyed it, trying to figure a way to get in. Why did the humans have to ask the most personal questions during desperate situations? She has noticed this during her travels. Even with Rose, to Martha and to Donna, she had noticed that every time they got stuck somewhere or were being chased by someone, the humans would ask the Time-Lord's very personal questions and Romana wondered if they just wanted a distraction from what was really going on. "It means that is the name of our species. I'm a Time-Lady and my husband and Mate is a Time-Lord."

Mandy was about to ask Romana more questions when Liz 10 came up behind them with her cloak and mask, making Mandy slightly startled but Romana put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, telling her it was all right. "It's all right, she's on our side." Romana reassured her.

Liz chuckled. "Romana is right, love." She removed her mask, revealing who she truly was underneath and Liz and Romana both nodded their respects to each other. "It's only me."

"Good because now you can tell us exactly where the hell my daughter and our friend have got to." Braxiatel drawled, folding his arms across his chest and looking extremely angry.

* * *

Thyra and Amy fall out of the chute pipe with a scream, landing in what appeared to be a refuse pile full of waste. Thyra tried to stand and she got out her sonic screwdriver, sonicing the area but the ground she was standing on was so slippery that she and Amy kept falling back down onto the smelly dump. "Eurgh!" Thyra crinkled her nose in disgust. This whole place was revolting! She wondered if this was the place that all the people that protested went to and she wouldn't be surprised if it were. "This is really disgusting." She glanced back at the chute pipe they came down from and pulled a face. "High-speed air cannon. What a lousy way to travel."

"Where are we?" Amy asked and she tried to keep standing up on two feet, only to keep falling back down. It was an out-of-space rubbish dump! She and Thyra really did have the best spots so far didn't they?

"We are about 600 feet down which is basically 20 miles so that puts us at the heart of the ship. So I would ray...around about Lancashire." Thyra sniffed. Her Time-Lord senses were definitely improving. She could now tell where they were simply by sniffing the area and even though it took her a few minutes, longer than her parents, she usually got it right. "It's definitely not a cave, I really hope it's not what I think it is..."

Amy stood up once more, her whole nightie covered in sick. "It's a rubbish dump and it's minging!" She threw a piece of rubbish at Thyra.

"Ew! Amy!" Thyra threw the rubbish away from her with a look of disgust. "From what I can smell...it's only food refuse. Completely organic which comes through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

Amy got down on her hands and knees once more, feeling the floor to try and find a firmer ground. "The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." It felt like a trampoline as she tried to feel for more harder ground. Amy tried to picture Romana and Braxiatel in the rubbish dump and giggled at the mental image, imagining them covered in waste from head to toe like they were.

"Ah, Amy." Thyra quickly heard a distant moaning and stood up, realizing exactly where they've landed and whose mouth it was. "It's not a waste dump I'm afraid. It's...ah." She quickly put away her sonic screwdriver. They were in the mouth of the creature that the humans have kept under torture. She had seen it all with her own eyes from the video evidence from mere minutes before and she dreaded to think on how her parents will react once they've found out. But she couldn't understand why Amy would have wanted to press the forget button even after everything they've been through.

Amy raised an eyebrow, standing to face her. "It's a what?"

"Okay. I want you to focus on me. Get yourself in a nice, calm place." Thyra took her hands. "And take a deep breath. Like this." She and Amy took a deep breath together before exhaling gently. "We're in a mouth."

Amy looked at her, stunned. They were inside a living creature? They were about to be made into a meal! "This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?!"

"I heard you the first time." Thyra snapped, getting out her sonic screwdriver to see if there was an escape route. She knew exactly what creature it was. She knew exactly that this was the creature that was carrying the whole of Starship UK across space and it was beautiful. If, a bit smelly and messy on the inside. "From what I can gather, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is..." She turned in the direction of the sonic's beeping to see the sharp teeth of a closed mouth and Thyra groaned. "Closed for business."

"We can try, though." Amy pointed out to her and she began to slip and slide her way forwards. They couldn't give up right now! They had to get out of here and Amy would rather be alive rather than eaten up by an alien creature for tea thank you very much.

"No! Stop, don't move!" Thyra grabbed her by the shoulder, causing her to stop as she felt the mouth mouth in agitation. She looked around her wildly, her left eye going slightly astray. This was not good. Definitely not good. "Ah. Too late. It's started."

"What has?" Amy had noticed Thyra had a weak left eye. She knew Thyra always had the scar and she wondered what had been the cause of it but Amy knew she had no time to ponder on Thyra's personal history. What she really had to think about was how they were going to get out of this mouth.

"Swallow reflex." Thyra replied and they began to slip and fall back into the refuse, the mouth rumbling around them. "Oh, wait. Hang on!" She used her sonic screwdriver on the mouth walls, a clever idea in her mind.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors. Mother taught it me in my Academic schooling."

"Chemo-what?!" Amy grimaced as she felt squishy stuff underneath her fingernails. She didn't understand a word what Thyra was gabbling about.

"In human terms, it's the eject button."

"How does a mouth have an eject button?"

"Come on Amy, think!" Thyra told her before they heard the creature growl and as they went on their knees, they turned to look to see a wave of bile coming towards them. Thyra gave a dramatic sigh. "Right, then." She fixed her hat, ready to take action. "This isn't going to be big on my dignity. Argghhhhhhhhh!"

Amy couldn't help but scream along with Thyra as there was a great grunting and splashes of waste was heading straight towards them.

* * *

Moments later, the pair of them found themselves out of the mouth and back in the ship. Thyra got up, examining the door as Amy regained consciousness. "There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, we are covered in sick." She took of her hat, getting rid of all the sick and shaking it before putting it back on again. She was going to have to get a new pirate outfit from the TARDIS after this adventure. Her whole outfit stunk of sick.

"Where are we?"

"Overspill pipe, by the looks of it. Mother and father are on there way so they should be here anytime soon."

Amy slowly stands, grimacing at the smell. It made her want to throw up but Amy managed to bottle it down. "Oh, god, it stinks."

"It's not the pipes, I've checked."

"Oh." Amy smelt herself and pulled a face of disgust, trying not to throw up. "Whoo! Can we get out or do we have to wait for your parents?"

Thyra gestured towards the door. "Why would I want to leave? This is much more fun. Besides, one door means one condition." She moved to show Amy the button on the door. "We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?" The lights came back on to reveal two smilers in their booths. "I know what the creature is and what you're doing to it. My question is, why?" The face spun around to show it's mad face. Thyra scoffed. "Oh please, that's not going to work on me. Everyone who protests gets shoved down it's throat? Is that how it works? Really?" The face spun again to show anger. "Oh what a load of nonsense this is. I don't even know why I bother asking you all these questions. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting. What you gonna do? You gonna take me over to my mummy and daddy and tell them what a bad girl I've been?" The booths opened and the two smilers stand and began to walk towards them and Thyra and Amy began to walk away.

"Thyra?" Amy hissed in Thyra's ear, really hoping she had a good escape plan of sorts prepared.

Thyra was about to use her telekinesis powers on the smilers when Braxiatel appeared behind them and shot the smilers with his blaster, blowing them up in half. Up behind him was Romana, Liz 10 and Mandy. Thyra grinned at her father. So happy to see him."Hi dad!"

"Hello dear." Braxiatel crinkled his nose at his daughter, seeing them covered in sick. Honestly, his daughter could get up to no good at times and was always up to mischief.

"You must be Thyra and Amy." Liz 10 smiled, shaking their hands. She had heard so much about Thyra, Romana's and Braxiatel's daughters from her family records. They always kept track of the Time family every time they visited, sometimes they were on very good terms and then sometimes they were on extremely bad terms. Such as the time that they met Queen Victoria.

"Hi." Amy nodded back, shaking her hand despite not knowing who she was.

Liz shook their hands. "Eurgh!" She wiped her hands on a cloak. "Lovely hair, Amy. Thyra, I think you're going to need a new hat."

"Hey mum, want a hug?" Thyra grinned and she made to hug Romana but Romana dodged her daughter quickly. She knew her mother would never hug her when she was a mess like this but Thyra always found it funny to wind her up.

"Eurgh! No thank you. You need to have a proper clean up when we get back to the TARDIS young lady." Romana reprehended her, raising a pointed eyebrow at her daughter. Her daughter could get so messy at times! Why couldn't Thyra be a proper Time-Lady, just this once?

"How did you find us?" Amy asked, baffled at the fact they found them in a situation like this.

"We Time-Lord's can sense each other." Romana told her. "That and because we're a Time-Lord family, our senses are a lot stronger and more clearer." It was true. Even before she and Braxiatel were married and Mated, they were able to sense each other because they have been around each other for so long. But now that they were, they could read each other's minds more easily and feel more connected and that included forming a special bond with their daughter, Thyra too.

"Are there other Time-Lord's?" Mandy couldn't help but ask, remembering what the Time-Lord's have said before about them being there first.

Romana winced. She has been asked that question hundreds and hundreds of times and each time it was getting harder to answer it. Romana would love to lie and say that there were more Time-Lord's but she knew that would only cause more pain for her and Braxiatel. "No. There were but it's just our family now. It's a very long story. It was an extremely bad day and a lot of not very nice things happened. Even ask Braxiatel. And you know what? We would love to forget it all, every last nanosecond of it but we don't. Not even for a second because it makes us who we are." She looked at Amy seriously before turning to Liz 10. "My question is, you're over 16. You must have voted. So whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it."

"No. Never forget, never voted. Not technically a British subject." Liz 10 pointed out to her. She knew what happened to the Time family's race. It was all in the records and Liz couldn't help but feel pity for them.

"I know what's happened." Thyra whispered to her mother as they began to head for the lower corridors as they left the overspill.

Liz 10 glanced at them as she walked ahead. "Ah, the Time family. Braxiatel you are the old drinking buddy of Henry XII. The three of you had tea and scones with Liz II. You, Thyra, had her wrapped around her finger when you were younger." Liz grinned and Thyra laughed, knowing she was right. Then Liz glanced at Romana and Braxiatel. "Vicky was a bit on the fence about the pair of you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you both on the same day! And the Virgin Queen! Oh-ho! Now that is a story to tell."

A smiler rises from a booth in the corridor and Braxiatel saw it out of the corner of his eye as he walked, gripping onto his blaster tightly. "Ah yes, her and the Zygons. It was a bit of a funny day that actually, I feel like there's something missing from that trip. And down!" He turned and fired his blaster at the Smilers, blowing them up in half. His family, Amy and Liz ducked down, avoiding his gun shot. He smirked, looking arrogantly at them. "Once a soldier, always a soldier." He puts his blaster away before helping his Mate up from the floor, Mandy still following them.

"I should hire you as my bodyguard then." Liz 10 smirked, seeing how quick Braxiatel's aim was and how fast his reflexivity skills were.

"You're too late. He's already hired by me." Romana countered back, narrowing her eyes at Liz at her as she didn't like how the woman was somewhat flirting with her Mate.

"Anyway." Liz cleared her throat, realizing she was treading on thin ice and she took them to another corridor where there was a base of a vator shaft.

"There's a high-speed Vator through here." Romana and Braxiatel look into a caged area where they saw two pincers that Amy and Thyra saw earlier. "Oh yeah. There's these things. Thyra, any idea?"

"I know what they are and I know what creature." Thyra nodded.

"Thyra's right. We saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through, like a root. And Thyra said it was a creature." Amy pointed out, remembering how they got caught up in this mess in the first place.

"That's because it is. It's all one creature, the same one that were were inside a few moments ago-"

Romana looked alarmed at the thought of the idea of her daughter stuck in a creature's giant mouth. "You were inside a creature? I thought you just landed on some waste pile!"

"It was relatively harmless. It just used swallow reflexes to let us out of it's mouth." Thyra pointed out to her. "This creature means no harm but it's the humans that are doing harm to it."

"Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. We've got to keep moving." Liz snarled, before storming off in anger. Mandy took one look at them before quickly following.

"Romana?" Amy asked gently, seeing the Time family still looking at the giant pincers. "Are you three okay?"

Thyra swallowed. "Oh Amy." Thyra looked sympathetically at the creature as it continued to bang against the bars. "I wish you didn't press the forget button." They began to walk away, following Liz and Amy stood there, stunned as she remembered what her video message was telling her. Telling her to get the Time family off this ship and Amy wondered if she could.


	5. The Beast Below: Secrets

They arrived in Liz 10's bedroom, Romana and Braxiatel were carefully walking through the maze of glasses on the floor of Liz 10's room. Thyra was sat lazily on the edge of the queen's bed, Liz relaxing on her bed and leaning against the pillows where as Amy was standing in front of the mirror, trying to tidy herself up. "Why all the glasses?" Romana murmured, pausing in the middle of the maze. She knew what the creature was below. Thyra had sent her a telepathic message of the video recordings as well as to Braxiatel and Romana was revolted by how low these humans could go. In a way, it reminded her of how she had found Braxiatel. How Henry Van Statten had tortured Braxiatel for all those years with the Dalek right beside him until Romana found him. She couldn't understand how the Doctor favoured humans so much when they could do horrible things such as those.

"To remind myself every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what." Liz replied, looking determined. Liz knew her government were hiding something. In a way, this was almost like medieval behaviour, the government going against the Queen's back had never been unusual, especially with her family history.

Braxiatel picked up her mask, examining it carefully. "A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" His lips twitched and he glanced at Romana. "Remind you of anyone?" He remembered all the times that he and Romana used to go undercover on Gallifrey, trying to find out secrets from the CIA and even their own council. Before and after the war they had to go undercover, to find out secrets that were being kept from them and how they could use that to sniff out the Time-Lord or Time-Lady and get rid of them from their council for good.

"Me." Romana grimaced, remembering how when she was president on Gallifrey and how she had to go undercover to find out secrets that were being kept from her. It wasn't new when she found out Liz had to go undercover. Many high political figures would eventually have to do it, it was just a matter of time.

Liz frowned. She knew that according to the records, Romana used to be a President of her own people. She knew that she and Romana had more things in common than meets eye but in one way, Liz knew that Romana had a lot more colder personality and Liz herself knew she couldn't be that cold even if she wanted to. "Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this, my entire reign and all of you have achieved more in one afternoon."

Thyra glanced at her. "How old were you when you came to the throne?" She asked, watching her parents pace back and forth. She knew how revolted her parents were by the idea of them torturing such a beautiful creature like the Star Whale. When she found out from the video recordings with Amy, she was shocked and a little hurt. She always tried to have faith and always tried to think on the good side of humanity, such as her human family and how wonderful they could be but after seeing this, she knew that humanity could have a darker side when they wanted to.

"40. Why?"

Amy was putting up her hair and she turned around, her mouth hanging open a little. "What, you're 50 now? No way!" She sat next to Mandy at the front of the bed, Mandy watching the whole conversation silently. Liz no way in hell looked like she was 50 years old. It was just impossible! Then again, Amy didn't even know how old the Time family were. She could gather that Braxiatel must be in his late 50's at least but Romana...she must be around in her thirties at least and Amy couldn't help but think how large the age gap was between the two despite the fact at seeing how in love they were with each other even if they had an odd way of showing it. But she supposed that was aliens for them.

Liz smirked. Usually she wouldn't reveal her age for a lady never did but because Amy was the Time family's companion, Liz somehow had a feeling that Amy didn't even belong to this time stream. "Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

Romana and Braxiatel stopped pacing and made their way over to Liz, Braxiatel holding the mask in his hands. He always did have a thing for fine arts and antiques. That was the whole point in his Braxiatel Collection and he was an expert on these matters. Romana never found art or antiques interesting unless it came to Gallifreyan art on computers. He had tried to get her into it but she found it pointless but Thyra...she seemed more interested, especially with how much each painting and antique was actually worth and he couldn't help but muse over the fact that Thyra was more interested in the cost of those rather than the pieces of art itself. "If you're the Queen, then isn't the Queen meant to interact with her people? Not hide away from them?"

"I can't let my people find out what I'm doing. I'm acting undercover here!" Liz protested. "It's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting..."

"I'm a man of fine tastes. I used to be a curator of an entire asteroid dedicated to art and antiques and I know the work of art very well." Braxiatel began, examining the mask detail by detail carefully. "This mask itself is air-balanced porcelain and this mask stays on your face so well because it is so perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah. So what?" Liz glanced at her mask, unsure what the Time-Lord's were implying. She has had that mask ever since she came to the throne. It was a coronation present from her government and has never given it a second thought on how old it truly was or how easily it fitted onto her face. It was craftsmanship, she knew but Liz never had the time to ponder on how they managed to fit it exactly the right shape.

Romana sighed heavily. The humans really couldn't see what was in front of them, could they? They had such primitive minds that they couldn't even see the evidence clear as day standing right in front of their noses. "You really don't _see _it do you Liz?" Suddenly, the door opened and four hooded men entered.

Thyra leaned over to her mother, whispering into her ear. "These were like the men that attacked us on Dean Street!" Romana squeezed her daughter's hand reassuringly, telling her that they won't take her or Amy like they have done the last time. If they were going to take her daughter again, then they had to get through her.

Liz got up, looking outraged at the men. How dare they barge into her room without permission! How dare they come into her room unannounced! Her bedroom was her privacy, her relaxation and if these men came here without her permission then where else was she going to get her privacy? She was going to have to get a new bedroom. "What are you doing? How dare you come in here?"

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now."

Liz raised an arched eyebrow at them. "Why would I do that?" The hooded man's head spun to show the face of an angry smiler. Liz gasped. "How can they be smilers?"

Romana grimaced slightly, not moving. It didn't surprise her that these were half smilers, half human. She knew everything on this Starship was broken, it didn't surprise her that the humans were so broken that they turned themselves into half robots just to keep working. "Half smiler, half human."

Liz walked up to it, staring at it coldly in the face. "Whatever you creatures are, I am still your _queen. _On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority, ma'am."

"I AM the highest authority."

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, ma'am."

The colour drained from Liz face, realizing that somehow she was behind this. But how? How could they be acting under her orders when she doesn't even remember giving them? It just didn't make sense. "Where?"

"The tower, ma'am."

* * *

The group were escorted to a large stone room containing high-tech machines. There was grating through which Amy could see more of the creatures through the room. "Romana, where are we?" She looked at the creature pincers, knowing they all belonged to the same creature that she and Thyra were in the mouth of moments before. She knew that Thyra knew what it was but Amy couldn't understand why she hasn't told her yet. But Amy knew in her heart, that whatever information Thyra had found out, it couldn't be good.

"The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon." Romana replied, her and Braxiatel walking through arm and arm and glancing around darkly at the men in the cloaks. It wasn't the first time she or Braxiatel had entered the dungeon. They had entered it a few times before Thyra was born and once when Thyra was very young. Romana somehow had a feeling it was going to be an old habit of her and her family ending up in the most famous dungeon and other dungeons too.

A grey-haired man in glasses came up to them, bowing slightly to Liz. "Ma'am."

"Hawthorne! So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do." Liz chastised. She knew Hawthorne well. He has been with her for many years even before she came to the Throne and has always given her advice and guardianship on how she should rule. But he could be discreet when he wanted to be for Liz had no idea what the man got up to when he wasn't working for her.

Thyra noticed the amount of children that were working quietly through the dungeon, working for the adults and she looked at them sadly before glancing at Hawthorne. There was always children involved but Thyra knew that most of the time it wasn't the children's fault, she could relate to it that much. "There's children down here. Why all the children? What part do they play in this?" She watched as Mandy went over to one of her friends, seeing how happy she was at finding him and she let out a small smile at the reunion.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it spared. You're very lucky."

"Actually, I'm not an adult. I'm still a child. Not only that, but this is not a beast. It's a Star-whale." Thyra snapped angrily, hating how the man was referring to such a beautiful creature as the beast. She felt sympathy for the Star-whale was a beautiful creature. "Don't you dare call it a beast."

"It's a Star-whale?" Liz asked weakly, leaning against some of the railings as she looked down upon a 'well' where inside it seemed to be a brain of some sort. She had never seen anything like this before in her life. "What's that?"

"That, your majesty, is the Starwhale's brain." Romana replied bitterly, walking up to her. "It's been exposed and you human apes-"

"Oi! Human here!" Amy complained, not liking Romana's insult. She wondered if Romana or Braxiatel were always like this when they were angry, always insulting other species. She hoped that wasn't the case.

Romana merely ignored her. "Are torturing it relentlessly, using the beautiful Star whale as a Starship UK go-faster button." She sneered.

"I don't understand." Liz replied, not understanding Romana's coldness all of a sudden.

Romana scoffed. "Oh, of course you do! The creature you have here is called a Star-whale. It's the last of it's kind. You primitive apes have trapped this helpless, terrified Star-whale and all for what? It's not infesting you and it's certainly not invading! You are making it into a living engine and the dungeon is where you torture it day after day, just to keep it moving." She glanced to where an intermittent electrical beam shoots down into the creatures exposed brain. "Believe me, I know what that feels like. But do _you?" _She glanced between Liz and Amy and the other humans who looked at her blankly and she moved to another well and lifted the grate. "I'll show you. This is above the range of human hearing." With Braxiatel's help, they managed to get one of the extensions of the creature free. "This is the sound that none of you wanted to hear because none of you humans couldn't bear it." She used her sonic screwdriver and the humans in the room heard the creature's wail, most putting their hands over their ears because they couldn't bear the pain.

"Stop it!" Liz cried and Romana switched the Starwhale's wail off and she turned to Hawthorne, somewhat tearfully. "Who did this?"

"We act on instructions from the highest authority." Hawthorne replied, looking quite solemn. He hated this just as much as Liz did. He had no pleasure in torturing the Star-Whale but what other choice did they have? If they set it free, then the Star-Whale could kill every single one of them on board the ship. They didn't have any other choice but to capture it and torture it just to make sure it wouldn't run away.

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now!" She demanded shrilly but no one made to move. "Is anyone listening to me?"

Braxiatel was still holding Liz mask, holding it out. He knew this mask wasn't just an ordinary mask. This mask had history to it, the same history repeating itself over and over again. "Remember when I said I was an expert in the matter of arts and antiques your majesty?"

"Yeah, what's so important about that?"

"Your mask Liz." He tossed her mask to her and Liz caught it. Usually he would be more delicate with antiques but he knew how careless Liz could be with her own mask after seeing how she hung it in her bedroom. "It's old. Precisely _200_ years old to be exact."

"It's antique." Liz pointed out, looking down at the mask. "Of course it'll be over 200 years old."

"An antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock but you're not 50 years old. You are nearing 300 years old." Braxiatel moustache twitched, trying to make Liz see it how he saw it. "It has been a long old reign for a human."

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years."

Romana put her hands on her hips, looking pointedly at Liz. She knew the minute she saw the mask. She may not be interested in art, but she has been around Braxiatel long enough to notice how old something was and how antiques had a history behind them. "Are you sure about that? You may think it has been ten years, your majesty, but the truth is...it has been the same ten years over and over again." She gently took her by the hand. "Always leading you..." And showed her the voting area where the buttons read 'forget' and 'abdicate'. "Here."

"That's what they did to us and Amy," Thyra told her parents, nodding as she recalled what the queen's government did to them. She was still hurt at the fact that Amy chose to forget button despite Thyra trying to stop her. Why would anyone want to forget what they have just learnt when they could use that information to help the Star-Whale? "They didn't register me because I wasn't human so I didn't have the choice to vote but they did it to Amy and she chose to forget." Braxiatel frowned at that and glanced at Amy briefly who shrunk underneath his gaze.

Liz turned to Hawthorne, disgusted. "What have you done?"

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." Hawthorne replied, turning on the screen. To see a recording of Liz staring back at them.

"If you are watching this...if I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower of London." The real Liz sat down, too stunned to do anything else. "The creature you are looking at is called a Star-whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space, and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it 'breaks my heart." The rest watched in silence, Thyra sniffling and Romana leaned against Braxiatel, holding his hand as though in support. "The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the forget button." Liz glanced at the button despairingly. "Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button." She glanced at the abdicate. "Your reign will end, the Star-whale will be released and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision." The video recording ended.

Amy swallowed, feeling sick and she turned to the Time family. "I voted for this?" She glanced at Thyra. "You tried to stop it. Why would I make such a choice as this?" She understood why Thyra tried to stop her from pressing the forget button now. In a way, she almost despised herself for pressing the forget button even though she knew why she did it. Especially after seeing that video message of herself.

"Because you knew we would have to make an impossible choice. Humanity or the Star-whale so you took it upon yourself to save us from that." Thyra whispered, fiddling with her hands, unable to meet Amy's eyes.

Braxiatel growled angrily. He knew Amy didn't think before she did things but he didn't know she could have been this stupid. "And that is wrong. You do not get to decide for us! No primitive humans don't_ ever_ get to decide on what we need to know!"

"I don't even remember doing it!" Amy protested, their words stung her.

"I don't care. All that matters is that _you _made that choice and you've chosen." Romana began to walk away from her, heading towards Liz who was still at the computers. She had to stop this. She had to end this once and for all and for once, she was going to chose the Star-Whale over humanity. She and Braxiatel have saved humanity time and time again, it was only fair that the Star-Whale got a chance of being saved just this once.

"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't remember doing it. Romana! Braxiatel!" Amy protested, going after them. "Thyra, tell them!"

"I'm sorry Amy." Thyra told her sympathetically. "I tried to stop you before but you've already made you're decision and that is something you are going to have to live with for the rest of your life."

"So what are you going to do to it?" Liz whispered, swallowing as she looked towards the brain of the Star-whale in pity, realizing everything she has done.

"I'm going to set it free." Romana told her firmly, making Liz look at her in surprise. "After all, the Star-whale has done so much for you. It deserves it's freedom. Your majesty, I'm going to need your hand." Before anyone could stop her, the humans made to rush her and even Braxiatel looked slightly alarmed but it was too late for Romana had forced Liz hand down on the abdicate button. The whale bellows and the whole ship began to shake, causing havoc on every level. Thyra crashed into father and Braxiatel helped to steady his daughter as the ship became steady once more.

"Mum? What have you done?" Thyra asked, blinking in surprise. She hadn't expected her mother to do that. Sure, she wanted the Star-Whale to be free but then what? How was Starship UK going to continue on with it's voyage then? How was it going to strive out across the stars without the Star-Whale to carry them?

"Nothing. I've set it free." Romana told her before turning to Hawthorne. She knew it was going to happen. Unlike the humans, the Star-Whale was kind. It acted out on kindness for it loved the children. Hawthorne had given her the hint as well as how the Star-Whale didn't chose to eat Thyra alive. It cared for the children because it couldn't stand to see them crying. "Tell me Hawthorne, is there any difference at all?"

"We've _increased _speed." Hawthorne gaped at her, looking between her and the computers in amazement.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot." Amy smiled at Romana, realizing what she has done and why she had done it. She's set it free! She couldn't help but be more than glad about that and she knew the Star-Whale deserved it freedom though she couldn't help but think that the Star-Whale and the Time family had a lot in common and not just being the last of their kind either. "You gotta help."

Liz walked over to the well, looking down at the Starwhale's brain. "It's still here? I don't understand." That was what she had been afraid of. Of what everyone was afraid of. Liz never wanted to torture it but they had to for they had no choice in case the Star-Whale suddenly abandoned them all.

"No, but perhaps Amy does." Thyra sent a small encouraging smile towards Amy, the others joining Liz.

Amy nodded, looking at the Time family and noticed how close they seemed to be standing next to each other. "Thyra's right. The Star-whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it-that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone?" She looked at the Time family, understanding now they were the last of their kind and how there were no more Time-Lord's or Time-Ladies left in the universe, just them. "Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind...and perhaps the very, very last..." She glanced up at the Time family once more, seeing Romana and Braxiatel embrace Thyra in the middle. "You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

* * *

The Time family were standing alone on the observation deck, looking out onto the Starship. Braxiatel had his arms wrapped around his Mate's waist, leaning his head on her shoulders with Thyra standing by their side. "How did you know that the Star-whale wouldn't have killed anyone on this ship?" He asked. Oh, he knew his Mate was amazing but Braxiatel was worried on how the Star-whale would react. Romana had a gift. She could read people well and knew what their intentions would be next

"Because I've seen it before." Romana whispered. She has seen it before on herself. When the 456 came, she came to save the children of the Earth. She couldn't bear to watch all those children suffered despite the fact the children of 1965 have suffered at that fate already but Romana came. She saved the children of the human race and Romana would gladly do it again. "I know the Star-Whales. They are gentle and kind creatures and even after everything that the humans have done to it, it still chose to be kind."

"Where have you seen it before, mum?" Thyra couldn't help but ask and she sniffed at her self before her nose crinkled, knowing she still smelt of sick and rubbish waste. She was going to need a good shower when she got home.

Romana smiled faintly and brushed a strand of hair out of her daughter's ear. "From a very old friend once, a long time ago."

At that moment, Amy joined them, holding the mask in her hands. "From Her Majesty." She smiled up at them and Braxiatel eagerly took it. "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK."

"Good because secrets destroy us all." Braxiatel commented. He had secrets. Everybody had secrets but he would never hide them from his Mate. Not anymore. He saw how secrets have destroyed relationships on the High Council back on Gallifrey, how even the smallest of secrets destroyed a perfectly good friendship. It just wasn't worth it anymore for it only caused more pain.

Amy nodded in agreement even though she had a secret of her own. A secret that she wasn't quite ready to tell the Time family to yet. "Do you still mean what you said about me before? About us being primitive humans? Is that all we are too you?"

"Not all of you. Some of you are apes whereas some of you are highly intelligent monkeys." Romana let out a small smile.

Amy laughed slightly, glancing out of the window. She was still the same old Romana then. "Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery...and loneliness." She glanced sideways at the Time family. "And it just made it kind." She paused before smiling widely. "Hey." She wrapped the Time family in a big hug.

Romana looked slightly startled but hugged her back, feeling that the hug was very much needed. All those centuries ago on Gallifrey, Romana had never been a hugging person but all that changed when she and Braxiatel became the last of their kind. She found that she liked the embrace, especially when she and Braxiatel were hugging alone and kissing in their bedroom. "What?"

"Gotcha." Amy rested her head on Thyra's shoulders, wrapping her arms around all three of them. Not wanting to let them go.

Thyra laughed back, happy at the fact she and Amy were back on good terms again. "Ha! Gotcha."

* * *

The Time family and Amy made their way back to the TARDIS, Romana and Braxiatel holding hands as Amy and Thyra walked on ahead. Amy turned around to face them once they've reached the TARDIS. "Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?"

Braxiatel chuckled. The only time he cared for goodbyes was when Thyra was staying with her human family such as Uncle Jack even though they would always be seeing him at some point in his long immortal life. "They will always wonder for their rest of their lives. Why should we worry about them when we can move onwards?"

Thyra tugged at Amy's hand. "Come on! Big day tomorrow!"

Amy blinked, startled at the fact. Wondering how Thyra could possibly know about what was happening tomorrow when she hadn't breathed a word of it to them? "Sorry, what?"

Romana laughed at her daughter's excitement. She always did get excited for a new adventure even when they have barely left the last one. "To Thyra, everyday is a big day. Isn't it my love?"

Thyra couldn't help but grin. She loved her life in the TARDIS. She wouldn't change it for the world and she hoped she could continue with this forever and forever. "Well we do live in a Time machine! Of course everyday is a big day." She watched as her father unlocked the TARDIS and they stepped inside.

"Though before we do go anywhere, you are going to need a shower and you are going to do some studying." Braxiatel reprehended her, eyeing at how dirty his daughter and Amy were. The smell was atrocious! He was extremely glad at the fact he or Romana didn't go down through the Star-Whale's mouth. "We've been busy of lately and it's important that you keep up with your school work."

"Dad!" She pouted, she knew it was only a matter of time when she had to continue with her Gallifreyan education. But she had been so distracted! With her mother dying, then her parents getting married and Mated, then her mother's regeneration and the TARDIS redecorating, Prisoner Zero and Amy...all those little things cropping up that she hadn't even glanced at her school books. Plus she still needed to do her essays on Gallifreyan law which her mother had given her a few weeks ago and she had been purposefully been putting that off for quite some time.

"No buts!"

Amy smiled softly. Even if they were alien and lived in a Time Machine, they were still just an ordinary family trying to give their daughter an education. In a way, it reminded her of her, Rory and their friend Mels who was always a rebel and always tried to skip school whenever possible but Rory and her always tried to get her to attend it, saying education was needed if she ever wanted to on adventures with the Time family like her. "You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning...have you ever run away from something because you were scared or not ready or just...just because you could?"

Romana looked thoughtful before shaking her head, flickering some switches on the console. "No. Can't say I have ever had. How about you, Braxiatel?"

Braxiatel paused for a moment, scratching his head. "No...I can't recall. Why, is there a reason for this?" He asked Amy, not understanding why Amy was so keen one minute on getting back in time for tomorrow morning when the next minute she suddenly changed her mind.

Amy was about to reply when the phone began to ring. "Right. Romana, Braxiatel and even you, Thyra. There's something I haven't told the three of you." She glanced at the ringing phone with a frown. They had a phone? How come they've never given her their phone number? "Hang on, is that a phone? People ring you?"

"It _is _police box Amy." Thyra replied, sitting in the Captain's chair. "And they do! All my human family ring me all the time to see how I am doing. Especially Uncle Jack and Auntie Donna and Auntie Martha..." She began to list all of her human family as the TARDIS began to dematerialize, Amy listening to her with interest.

"Not right now Thyra. Amy, would you mind?" Romana gestured for the phone as she and Braxiatel began to fly the TARDIS.

Amy eagerly answered the phone on the console. "Hello?" She blinked, hearing a muffled reply. "Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who?" She removed the phone from her ear, raising an eyebrow at them. "Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about the three of you, don't you?" It didn't surprise her, really. They had an air of authority and pomposity about them and it was only natural for them to keep in touch with famous figures.

"Which Prime Minister?" Romana asked, gesturing Thyra to pull a lever and Thyra eagerly did so. "There is more than one you know."

Amy spoke into the phone once more. "Er, which Prime Minister?" She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at Braxiatel. "The British one."

Braxiatel rolled his eyes. "Yes, but _which _British one?" He asked amusedly.

"Which British one?" Amy asked on the phone once more and her eyes widened at the response before she handed the phone to Romana. "Winston Churchhill for you." She couldn't believe it! Winston Churchhill! But he was dead way before her time. But somehow Amy had a feeling that being in a Time Machine, anything was possible.

"Oh! Hello. Is there anything the matter?" Romana asked, leaning against the console as she left Braxiatel and Thyra to fly the TARDIS, knowing they could fly her perfectly despite the TARDIS still being angry at Braxiatel and it kept sending it's usual sparks at him, making Amy raise her eyebrow.

"Tricky situation, Lady Romana. Potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you and your family."

"Do not worry about a thing, Prime Minister." Romana smiled, glancing at her daughter proudly as she watched her and Braxiatel fly the TARDIS together. "We're on our way."

The TARDIS dematerialises.

* * *

**Takes days to write, seconds to review :) Thanks so much for all your support so far on the story! **


	6. Victory Of The Daleks: Keep Buggering On

"We should probably go back to the console room right now." Romana murmured between kisses, lustful hands sliding down Braxiatel's body with tiny grasps of pleasure, both of them naked in their bed. Since the wedding ceremony, neither of them have gotten any alone time together and have made up for it when Thyra and Amy decided to get cleaned up and changed from the stink of the Star Whale. She has to admit, she has missed her alone time with Braxiatel. She has missed the private moments they had, especially with going on dates and doing scientific experiments together. "Thyra and Amy will be wondering where we are..."

"Let them wonder." Braxiatel growled, kissing her jawline fiercely as he made his way up to her lips as he straddled her, being careful not to squash his Mate in her tiny form. He wondered if she chose to be this tiny on purpose, knowing that Time-Ladies had a lot more control over their regeneration than Time-Lord's did. "You are my Mate and I have been neglecting my duties as your husband and Mate on fulfilling your desire..."

"Never neglected love." Romana gasped as Braxiatel kissed a sensitive spot. She had found in this incarnation she was quite needy when it came to her Mate. "Especially not with you."

"Good. Because you better get used to me." With one last kiss on her jawline, he pulled the bed sheets over their heads, silencing Romana before she could utter another word with a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Amy was wondering alone in the TARDIS corridor, trying to find Thyra. She had been trying to find Romana or Braxiatel earlier and accidently came across their bedroom earlier only for them to be very...preoccupied with each other at the time to give her any notice. She was surprised Braxiatel still had it in him to be the romantic and she wondered if that was the relationship she and Rory was going to have in the future. She paused, shaking her head. That was the first time she has given thought about Rory properly ever since she stepped on board this TARDIS. The first time she has given him any consideration and she quickly brushed it aside, trying to find Thyra. "Thyra?" She shouted. She had changed out of her nightie into something a lot more comfortable, it was about time she got out of her nightie. "Thyra?" She called out, hoping the TARDIS will lead her to her.

Soon enough, Amy heard Thyra's voice coming in from one of the room's nearby as well as another woman's. She frowned and she put her ear on the door to listen in to who Thyra was talking to. She could have sworn she hasn't seen anyone enter the TARDIS lately. "Why do you throw your knives like that?" The other woman asked. "We don't throw them like that. We throw them completely differently."

"Because mummy says that's how Auntie Leela of the Sevateem threw hers." On the other side of the door, Amy heard a 'whooshing' sound before something hit what sounded like a board sharply and she winced at the sound. Knowing Thyra was doing something dangerous. "And mummy says that Auntie Leela was very good with knives. The TARDIS even had video clips of Auntie Leela throwing knives and she never misses her aim. Besides, mummy said Auntie Leela was her best friend back on Gallifrey-" There was another 'whooshing' sound, followed by what appeared to be the knife hitting something. "So always trust mummy's judgement."

"If you say so, sis." The woman replied and Amy's eyes widened. Thyra had a sister? But how?! How was that possible? Why was she never on board the TARDIS? "But I still think our way is better."

"Nah. You always miss with your aim." Thyra replied cheekily. "I know you're there Amy. You can come in you know."

Amy looked startled and stared at the door before she slowly walked into what appeared a sort of gym of sorts. She looked around, seeing different types of gym equipment lying around as well as what appeared to be weapons of all kinds, ranging from swords to knives to guns to even weapons Amy couldn't name. She anxiously dodged her way around them before she noticed Thyra in the middle of the room with a hologram of a young woman with blonde hair, green top and leather pants and combat boots on near her. "Erm..hi." Amy greeted, feeling like she has interrupted something.

"Hey." Thyra's sister grinned. "I'm Jenny, Thyra's sister. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Amy, their companion." Amy smiled before turning to Thyra. "You've never told me you had an older sister before?!"

"Actually, she's my younger sister. Long story." Thyra corrected her, indicating for her to stand back as she threw the knife at what appeared to be a cardboard cut out shooting range and Thyra threw the knife in such an usual way, making Amy's mouth drop open as the knife itself hit right in the middle where the heart was meant to be. "Fantastic!"

Jenny groaned. "Okay. Your way is much cooler! You'll have to send me those clips of Auntie Leela for sure. I think my husband Cline may be a little jealous."

"You're married?" Amy asked, folding her arms as her mind drifted to Rory once more, knowing she was getting married in the morning. "No wonder why I've never seen you before." It did make sense in a way as to why Thyra's sister wasn't on board the TARDIS any more and why Thyra was by herself.

"Yeah, I'm married to my husband Cline." Jenny nodded, showing Amy her wedding ring. "I'm a soldier so I was just showing sis here how to handle some weapons. But she seems to be teaching me." She poked her tongue out at Thyra. Thyra poked her tongue out back, laughing.

"Won't your parents disapprove of this? With handling such dangerous weapons?" Amy sent another glance at the knives warily, seeing how big and sharp looking some of them were. "They look quite dangerous."

"Nah. Mummy disapproves of course but knows it's necessary and daddy just encourages me." Thyra walked over to the cardboard cut-out and ripped the knives away from it.

"Hey, I've gotta go now sis. Looks like Cline and the Haths need me again. It was nice meeting you, Amy."

"Nice meeting you too Jenny. I hope I can get to see you for real." Amy grinned, liking Thyra's sister a lot even if she had only met her through a hologram or what she thought was a hologram anyway.

"Yeah. Come and visit us again sometime! Mum and dad will want to see you again as do I." Thyra nodded, still waving.

Jenny laughed. "All right, I will. That's a promise. Bye!" With one last wave, the hologram disappeared.

"How come you never talked about your sister before?" Amy asked, as she watched Thyra put away her knives carefully. She has always thought Thyra was an only child, always getting the attention from both of her parents.

"You never asked." Thyra countered.

"Do you have any more brothers or sisters?" Amy couldn't help but ask and Thyra froze at the question. "Like, outside the TARDIS?" If so, Romana and Braxiatel were certainly doing well for their age. She wasn't entirely sure how Time-Lord's reproduce, but she wouldn't be surprised if it was similar to humans.

As Thyra was about to reply, Romana popped her head around the door, her cheeks flushed and her hair mused. "Thyra, Amy, are you ready to see Winston Churchill?"

"Oh yes!" Thyra smiled, finishing putting away her knives and she stood up and went out of the door without a second thought, heading towards the console eagerly.

Amy poked Romana gently in the stomach teasingly. "So...what's Braxiatel like in bed?" Amy gave Romana a wicked grin as they walked out of the room, side by side. "Has he still got it?"

Romana looked flabbergasted, stunned at how blunt Amy could be with questions like these. "Amy! That is extremely private information!" Why were humans always so interested in other people's private lives? Yes, what she and Braxiatel shared was romantic and beautiful but what they shared was extremely private.

Amy waved her hand like it was nothing, not understanding why Romana was making such a big deal. When she was a teenager, her and all of her girlfriends used to share secrets about the boys they slept with so it was perfectly natural for her. "Oh please. Don't you Time-Ladies ever swap stories about your sex life? I used to do it all the time with the girlfriends back home."

"No!" Romana told her seriously, causing Amy to look surprise. "We Time-Lord's and Time-Ladies are very private when it comes to behind doors. You humans may swap stories about...about these moments, but I'm a Time-Lady and I have more honour."

"Okay, Okay." Amy, putting her hands up in defensive manner. "There's nothing wrong with sharing sex stories. It's completely natural! And besides, I only asked if he was good." She nudged her gently. "Surely you can answer that?"

Romana blushed a deep crimson, brushing a strand of hair out of the way of her face. "Yes. He's good." She blushed even further before laughing slightly. It was nice to have Amy around. As much as Romana loved Thyra, there were just some topics she just couldn't talk with her about and eve though Amy was human, Amy was older and understood her in some ways where they could have girl time together.

"Haha! Atta girl!" Amy laughed as they entered the console room together.

Braxiatel looked up from the console, piloting the TARDIS and cocked his head to the side as he saw them enter. "What are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing." Romana quickly replied, still laughing. "Just...girl talk."

Braxiatel narrowed his eyes at them. He knew that when ladies said 'girl' talk, it could mean nothing but bad news. His curiosity got the better of him however and he wanted to know exactly what they were talking about. "...Girltalk? Do I really want to know?"

"You really don't." Amy smirked, folding her arms. "So, come on then! Winston Churchill, yeah?"

"Oh yes." Thyra grinned though she wondered what the topic Amy and her mother were talking about and she made a mental note to ask her mother what she meant by 'girl talk.' The TARDIS materializes and she eagerly stepped out with her parents and Amy behind her only to be greeted with soldiers pointing guns at them. Automatically, Braxiatel reached inside his pocket and grabbed his blaster, aiming it at them defensively just as the soldiers part for Churchill.

"Amy, this is Winston Churchill." Romana introduced. She knew Winston Churchill was a famous person throughout Earth's history and was respectable but he didn't half stink with cigars!

"Lady Romana? Is it you?" Winston asked, knowing she had changed her face. Amy stepped out and stared at Churchill in amazement. The last time he had seen her was when Thyra was only a baby and she was a lot taller with long, black, curly hair but now she was different. Completely different by face and personality. Braxiatel had warned him that the last time they met they were face-changers and knew it was only expected that the next time they should meet, one of them should change their face. He turned to Thyra. "You were only a baby last time I saw you! You've grown up so much since then!"

"My daughter has certainly grown up. She's done amazingly well over the last few years and we are both extremely proud of her." She smiled proudly and she watched as Thyra went to shake hands with him but Churchill motions with his hands that he wants something from them. "Ha! As if."

"What's he after?" Amy asked, glancing between them with confusion. They had Churchill as a family friend? First Liz 10 now Churchill! Amy wondered what other famous people they were friends with and she wouldn't be surprised if they were friends with Charles Dickens or someone along the line.

"The TARDIS key." Thyra replied, chuckling. She was only a baby last time they came so she wouldn't remember him much, but her parents often told her the tales on how he would often try and demand for their TARDIS key just to stop the war. "He's never going to get it though."

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Lady Romana and Lord Braxiatel! The lives that could be saved!" Churchill protested.

"And use it for your own gain? Never." Romana told him coldly. The TARDIS was her home. As much as she enjoyed Churchill's company, she would never hand him over the TARDIS. Not to him. Not to anyone. She swore an oath to the Doctor to protect the ship with her life and she will do so gladly. "Besides, you'll only destroy the Time-Lines and that's something we are very much against."

"Must I take it by force?"

Braxiatel turned on his heels, turning his blaster towards him. Not batting an eyelash. He could kill all these human soldiers in a matter of seconds if he wanted to. He would not lower his weapon until they do. "It'll be amusing to see you try."

"At ease." Churchill ordered and the soldiers as well as Braxiatel lowered their weapons.

"So." Romana stood next to Braxiatel. "You rang?"

* * *

They made their way through the cabinet war rooms corridor, striding through as an air raid happens above them. Thyra held Churchill's cane, looking around her with interests as Romana and Braxiatel walked arm in arm. "So you've changed your face again? Yet, your husband hasn't."

"Yes. I rather like this incarnation." Romana told him pleasantly. She did like this incarnation. She loved the way she could carry herself and the way she gave orders. She also noticed that this incarnation of hers had very little patience towards humans, unlike her previous one which could tolerate them.

Amy jogged up to them excitedly, everything she has ever learnt from her history lessons in school coming back to her. History was always one of her favourite subjects in school. Especially when it involved the romans. "Got, got it, got it! Cabinet War Rooms, right?"

Braxiatel nodded, glad at the fact that Amy was paying attention around her and was using her own knowledge to identify where they were instead of asking them. "Correct. The top secret heart of the War Office. Based right underneath London itself."

"You're late by the way." Churchill told them pointedly as a woman hands him a clipboard and pen.

"Requisitions, sir." The woman told him.

He quickly flickered through some of the paper "Excellent."

"Late? We're never late." Romana frowned, glancing at Braxiatel's silver watch on his wrist. Well, that was untrue. The TARDIS was always late, not them. It was a type-40 TARDIS so it was to be expected that they would sometimes arrive later than expected.

"I rang you a month ago." He told her, signing some paperwork for the woman.

Romana blushed, looking at Braxiatel. She knew the reason why they were late but dared not say it out loud. "I told you we've should have used the stop watch." She whispered, raising a pointed eyebrow at him.

Braxiatel smirked, kissing her on the lips cheekily. "You have to admit, my dear, our_ experiment _was much more fun our way."

Amy quickly covered Thyra's ears who looked up at her in confusion. "Oi! Down boy." She whistled at him pointedly, stifling her laughter. Braxiatel merely gave her an innocent look.

Churchill handed the woman back her clipboard, seeing something wrong with her. "Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps."

Breen hugged a clipboard to her chest, trying to remain strong. "No, sir. Fine, sir."

"Action this day, Breen! Action this day!" He encouraged though it didn't really do much.

Romana had seen this look that Breen had many times upon Time-Ladies and Time-Lord's during the Time War. It was the look when they have lost someone very close to them, the look of sadness and hopelessness of the fact they will never see them again and she walked up forwards to Breen, knowing she needed more than Churchill's words of action. She put a reassuring hand on Breen's shoulder and Breen looked at her, startled. "You're going to be okay." Romana told her reassuringly. "You may not be okay now or later on or even tomorrow, but eventually you're going to and you will be strong enough with your might and mind to plunder on."

Breen let out a small smile, wiping away her tears before nodding her head gratefully to her. "Thank you." Romana gave Breen an encouraging push and with one last wavering smile, she went in the other direction.

"Whoa, did I just really see that? Lady Romana actually comforting someone? I've never known you to be the comforting kind." Amy glanced at Breen's retreating back, looking at her with a frown. She has always thought as Romana not to be a people's person, especially with the incident on Prisoner Zero and how she had little patience to deal with the people in Leadworth. But now this was another side of her that Amy had never seen before.

"Our kind were at War once, Amy. We had to comfort each other so I know exactly how she feels." Romana replied truthfully, Braxiatel squeezing her hand as they both remembered the Time War together. Remember how all those lives were destroyed for the sake of all creation.

Amy looked at them, startled. She knew that the Time family were the last of their kind but she had no idea that their species at war. If so, who exactly were they at war with and what exactly happened? How did their species come to nearly extinction? "I'm sorry?"

"Excuse me, sir, got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them." An officer warned them, running up to them.

Churchill nodded. "We shall go up top then, group Captain! We'll give 'em what for! Coming, Lady Romana and Lord Braxiatel?"

"Of course. Though, what for?" Braxiatel couldn't help but ask, wondering why Churchill brought them here in the first place. He rather not have his daughter in World War Two time-zone but he knew that Thyra could take care of herself, but the father side of him still couldn't help but worry about her.

Churchill snatches the cane back from Thyra. "I have something to show you."

Thyra mouthed "_Oooh" _to Amy childishly and she giggled where's Braxiatel shook his head at his daughter's behaviour. They arrived at the lift and Churchill started the lift and puffs on the cigar.

Normally, a cigar or cigarette wouldn't bother Romana but Thyra was grimacing at the cigar and the smell it left. She saw her daughter's nose crinkle in disgust and Romana eagerly took the cigar out of Churchill's mouth, putting the cigar out. "Churchill, I would appreciate it if you stopped smoking in front of my daughter. Really, it's a disgusting habit."

"Sorry, lady Romana." Churchill commented hesitatingly, putting out his cigar. Even the last time the Time family came to visit him when Thyra was a baby, Romana made him put out his cigars but he could understand it then for he didn't want his smoke and ash to get caught up in Thyra's lungs for her only being so young. "We stand at a crossroads, Braxiatel. Quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Such as?" Braxiatel asked just as the lift stopped and Churchill opened the gate in front of them.

"Follow me." He gestured for them to follow and they walked onto the rooftop where amidst there were sandbags on the roof. They saw a man in a white coat watching the sky with his binoculars.

"Wow!" Amy was awestruck, unable to believe she was actually in World War Two as they followed Churchill on the rooftop. Inside was different but actually seeing World War Two happening outside during an air raid, it was something Amy always saw during the movies but never to actually witness it with her own eyes.

"Lady Romana, Lord Braxiatel, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project." Churchill introduced.

"Ironsides?" Romana asked, slightly startled at the name as Thyra waved at Bracewell. Ironsides? Just what exactly were they?

"How d'you do?" Bracewell waved back at Thyra before looking through his binoculars again.

They watched as they saw a formation of German planes approaching and the Time family and Amy walk towards the edge and look out over London and it's barrage balloons as the bombs dropped. Romana tried hard not to think about the Time War, how the Daleks dropped their bombs and lasers upon Gallifrey, tearing her to pieces and she winced, pushing the memories aside.

"Oh Romana...Braxiatel...it's..." Amy was lost for words, just realizing how beautiful was to be here. Never in all her eyes did she expect to be here. This was beyond her imagination and Amy treasured every minute of it.

"It's history." Braxiatel smirked.

"Ready, Bracewell?" Churchill asked.

"Aye-aye, sir." Bracewell gave him the thumbs up. "On my order! Fire!" From within a sandbagged area on the room, laser beams were fired at the German planes and they were destroyed in an incident.

Romana and Braxiatel stood in a defensive manner, recognizing those laser beams immediately and Braxiatel got out his blaster, loading it. "What was that?" Amy asked, stunned. Somehow, she knew that wasn't normal Earth technology. Those laser beams looked far too advanced for this time.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Thyra asked, seeing her father with his weapon. She knew it must be bad if her father got out his blaster the moment those lasers were fired.

Romana seethed with anger. "That was never human technology! It was Dalek technology. I know a Dalek when I hear and see one. Thyra, stay back." Romana warned as she and Braxiatel began to climb the ladder to stand by Bracewell. "Show us! Show us what that Dalek!"

"Advanced!" Bracewell ordered.

Churchill looked pleased with himself. "Our new secret weapon!" A Dalek trundled out and they saw it was painted in Army khaki, a utility belt around it, with a small union flag under the eyestalk and the lights on the top of the dome are covered. Romana and Braxiatel watched, horrified at what they saw. "What do you think? Quite something, eh?" He asked, not seeing their expressions.

"Daleks!" Romana snarled, facing the Dalek. It was them. It was always them. They came back time and time again, stronger than before. She has suffered so much by their hands, she even began to wonder if there was any point in trying to defeat them at all. "What are you here for? What experiments are you doing this time?"

"I am your soldier."

Braxiatel scoffed, aiming his blaster at the Daleks head. "_Our _soldier? You're nobody's soldier but you're own! You know who myself and my Mate are, you always know."

"Both of your identities are unknown."

Bracewell eyed Braxiatel's blaster, not understanding why these people were so against his Ironsides. "It would help if you didn't point your weapon at my Ironsides."

Romana rounded up on him angrily. "_Your_ Ironsides?!" Did this human have any idea what the Daleks were? Didn't he realize how dangerous and murderous these creatures were? Time and time again Romana saved the humans from the Daleks, now they appeared to be working alongside each other and it made her sick to the bone at the thought.

Bracewell turned to the Dalek. "You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?"

"Yes." The Dalek replied.

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?"

"Yes."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"To win the war!"

* * *

The Time family, Amy and Churchill were in Churchill's office. Romana and Braxiatel were looking over the diagrams and blueprints that clearly show a Dalek. "I destroyed them! Time and time again, I destroy them but there is always some that seem to survive." Romana seethed and she glared at Churchill. "These creatures you have here are Daleks, Churchill. Are you out of your mind to side with them?"

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Lady Romana! Look!" He gestured towards the diagrams. "Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs. He invented them!"

"Oh please! That is what Bracewell wants you to believe!" Romana snapped. She knew the Daleks all to well. The Daleks would never side or work with anybody unless it was something they have created or wanted. Or both. "Daleks have been around before your species could even learn how to walk!"

"You're wrong, Romana." Churchill shook his head, knowing Romana could be a little insulting towards humans at times. "Bracewell approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius!"

"A Scottish genius too. Maybe you should listen to-" Amy pointed out to them, not understanding why Romana and Braxiatel were getting so angry over these Daleks. Anyone that was Scottish was a good mark in her books.

Thyra shook her head at her. She remembered the last time she encountered the Daleks when she was eight years old, how she had watched her mother cause genocide upon Davros and the rest of the Dalek battle fleet to save the galaxy. She had been so terrified of them and she knew a part of her will always will be terrified of the Daleks. "No Amy, mummy and daddy are right. They're alien. As alien as us."

"Alien?" Churchill asked, bewildered.

They paused as a Dalek glided by the open doorway and Romana and Braxiatel, having fought in the Time War for long enough sensed it's presence and Braxiatel looked over his shoulder, sneering at it. The Dalek viewed what was going on in the room before continuing on.

Romana looked back at Churchill. "Let me tell you a story, Churchill." Romana gritted through her teeth, trying to keep her temper in check. "A long time ago, my species went to war with the Daleks. I was acting President at the time and we fought them. The Time-Lord's and the Daleks have been enemies for centuries! They are totally hostile!"

"Precisely! They will win me the war!" He turned over a blueprint to show a propaganda poster with a large Dalek, slamming his fists on it. Without, he left the room and entered the corridor.

Romana stormed out after him. She really did hate it when humans wouldn't listen to her even though she was right. "If you're not going to listen to us, then what's the point in needing our help?!

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed to good to be true."

"And you are right! They are too good to be true. These Daleks destroyed our species, Churchill!" Romana cried out, trying to make him see sense. "They destroyed the children of our civilisation! Would you want that to happen to mankind? Because you won't just be fighting just the Nazi's, you'll be fighting something on a whole new scale!"

"But Lady Romana, imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!" Churchill protested.

"I don't have to imagine." Romana snapped back. "I've already seen it happen and I won't allow it to happen again!"

Thyra turned to Amy pleadingly. She always did hate it to see her mother like this for it could make her quite distressed. "Amy, you have to tell him! You have to make him see how dangerous these Daleks are."

Amy merely looked confused. She has never heard of the Daleks until now. What good was she to them? "Tell him what?"

"About the Daleks." Braxiatel growled, his hands clenching.

"What would I know about the Daleks?"

"Come on Amy! They've invaded your world, remember? Remember all those planets in the sky? Nobody can ever forget that." Romana told her, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Please tell us you remember the Daleks."

Amy merely shook her head. If the Daleks invaded her world, she would have known about it but Amy didn't know a single thing about the Daleks until now. "Nope, sorry." She wondered after Churchill.

The Time family shared a worried look with each other, wondering how Amy couldn't remember the Daleks. Nobody in the world could ever have forget that, not for many years to come. So why didn't Amy remember it at all? Thyra looked bemused at her parents. "How come she doesn't remember the Daleks? Everyone should remember them."

"I don't know but I have a feeling it's a lot more to it than memory loss." Romana replied uneasily as they entered the map room. They watched as they saw women were manning the radios and moving the figures on the map as required.

They saw Breen hard at work, looking slightly better from earlier as they stood to the side, watching the humans try to win their war. "And 6...2357, over! 2357, over!" Breen called.

A Dalek glides past the Time family and Romana and Braxiatel protectively pulled back Thyra, Braxiatel snarling at the Dalek whereas Romana sneered at it. "How is it that they always survive? I wouldn't put it past me that another ship of theirs fell through time from the last time we saw them."

"The Daleks always fear extinction." Braxiatel replied, watching the nearby Dalek. He knew the Daleks well thanks to his brother. "What worries me most is what exactly are they after this time?"

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Amy casually strolled over to the Dalek. She could understand now why the Time family were apprehensive towards them. If the Daleks really did destroy the Time-Lord's, then she could understand why they hated them. But to Amy, the Daleks didn't look that bad.

"Amy...Amelia!" Romana cried out, horrified but it was too late for Amy had already walked over to the Dalek, Thyra watched her uneasily.

Amy tapped on the Dalek's casing and it swivels to focus its eyestalk on her. "Can I be of assistance?" The Dalek asked, making Braxiatel raise an eyebrow. That'll be the first time he's heard a Dalek offer help to anyone.

"Oh. Yes! Yes! See, my friends-" Amy glanced at the Time family, seeing them looking alarmed before glancing back at the Daleks. "Think you're dangerous and that you destroyed the children of their civilisation. Is that true?"

"I am your soldier!" The Dalek replied. Romana glanced at it thoughtfully as Thyra winced. "We do not destroy the children."

"Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?"

"Please excuse me. I have duties to perform." The Dalek moved out of the way.

"It knows." Braxiatel hissed in Gallifreyan in Romana's ear. "It knows we are here and it knows exactly who we are. Otherwise, why else would it ignore Amy's question?"

"Don't you think I know that?" Romana hissed back before she went over to Churchill, the smell of the cigar still giving her a headache and she took the cigar from his mouth, glaring at him. "Winston, you have to listen to us. You've called for help! What's the point in bringing us here if you're not going to listen to us?"

"We are waging total war, Lady Romana! Day after day, the Luftwaffle pound this great city like an iron fist!" Churchill protested, looking helpless.

"And if you get the Daleks involved, it'll only make matters worse." Thyra piped up, eyeing the Daleks in the room.

"Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flames." Churchill continued.

"Believe me, Churchill, I know exactly how you feel!" Romana cried out. "When our kind went to war, I was running for President! I was in the exactly same boat as you are in now! But the thing about you Winston is that you're resisting! The whole world knows you're resisting! Even without the Daleks you can still win the war!"

Churchill began to sign more papers. "But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now!"

"Can I be of assistance?" The Dalek crept up on them.

Thyra turned to the Dalek angrily. "Be quiet Dalek! My mother is talking!" She shouted angrily, making Braxiatel smirk at his daughter in pride and even Romana's lips twitched up into a smile.

"Churchill, for once in your primitive life-span just listen to me. My people have fought the Daleks and we know them well. The Time-Lord's and the Daleks have been enemies for centuries! The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy or any emotion at all. They are our oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them!" Romana pleaded.

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil! These machines are our salvation!" Churchill snapped back when the siren sounds above them gave them the all clear. He looked extremely relieved at the fact. "Oh, the all-clear. We are safe. For now." He nodded at them before leaving.

Romana stared at the Daleks, the Dalek staring equally back at her. "You know who I am." She snarled at it in Gallifreyan. "Don't you dare play games with us."

Amy ran up to them, blocking the Dalek out of sight and she looked concerned at the Time family. "They've given us the all-clear. Are you three okay?" She glanced anxiously between them, hoping they wouldn't start a fight.

Romana was fiddling with her wedding ring, still regarding the Dalek as it slides away. "What does hate look like to you, Amy?"

Amy blinked, the question throwing her slightly. "Hate?" She asked, unsure if she was the one to answer it.

Braxiatel's jaw clenched and Romana squeezed his hand. "It looks like a Dalek and _we _are going to prove it to these apes. No matter what." With that, she stormed out of the room, Braxiatel following her.

Amy glanced at Thyra. There the Time-Lord's were at it again. Insulting the human race. Amy knew she was going to have to get used to that fact. "Are your parents serious? Did they really go to war with the Daleks?"

Thyra nodded grimly, following after her parents to Bracewell's lab. "They're completely serious. The Daleks destroyed our people, Amy. That is something we can never forget or forgive."

They saw Bracewell working at his desk with a few technicians working nearby. A Dalek glides up to him. "Would you care for some tea?"

Bracewell smiled, nodding. "That would be very nice. Thank you."

As the Time family stride in, Braxiatel was examining the whole room, looking for the slightest clues on what the Daleks could be working on this time but he found nothing. Just primitive technology. "Professor Bracewell." Romana shook his hand, trying to bottle down her anger. "Churchill has been informing us about your work about your Ironsides..."

Bracewell beamed, shaking their hands one by one. Churchill has told him all about the Time family and it was such an honour to meet them at last. "Just doing my bit."

Amy picked up a spanner, nearly hitting Thyra in the face. "Not bad for a Paisley boy."

Thyra put the spanner down, glancing at Amy. "Do you flirt with everyone you see?" Amy merely smirked, making Thyra roll her eyes. "I should introduce you to my Uncle Jack."

"Might I ask, how did you come up with the idea for these _Ironsides_?" Romana knew that somehow Bracewell was working for the Daleks. She wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a Dalek puppet, only to be activated when necessary, using their memories of their human lives as a weapon against themselves and others. She tossed a file onto the desk behind him. "You get rather a lot of these clever ideas, do you not?"

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head! Wonderful things! Like...let me show you." He got up and showed them a file filled with writings and diagrams. "Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!"

Braxiatel raised an eyebrow at him, studying the diagram. This was far too advanced for a mere human scientist. "They sound very much like Dalek ideas to me."

Bracewell frowned before shaking his head. "Oh no. These robots are entirely under my control, Lord Braxiatel. They are-" A Dalek brought him tea and he gratefully took it. "Thank you...the perfect servant and the perfect warrior."

"That's just it Bracewell." Romana snarled ferociously. "They destroyed my people! They destroyed my planet! My husband and I lost everything to these Daleks. They bring nothing but death and destruction. I watched countless of families on Gallifrey get torn apart by them with my own eyes! They've captured me for 20 years of my life and tortured me daily! That is something I can never forgive and forget!"

"Would you care for some tea?" The Dalek asked, bring Romana another tray filled with tea and biscuits.

Romana angrily turned around to face it, all her battle instincts rising up once more and she pushed the tray off the Dalek, letting them fall to the floor with a loud clatter, making Amy and Bracewell wince. "What are you up to this time? What do you want?!"

"We seek only to help you!"

Romana let out a bitter laugh. "Ha! You never seek help. Which war are are you fighting for this time _Dalek?" _She spat at the Dalek, causing Amy to look at her in surprise. "The War against the Nazi's or your war? The War against the rest of the universe? The War against all species that are not Dalek."

"I do not understand. I am your soldier!" The Dalek replied just as Churchill walked in.

"You are not my soldier! Braxiatel is my soldier. Braxiatel, take arms!" Romana snarled. She would do anything to get rid of the Daleks. Absolutely anything at all. Her people deserved justice and Romana would give it to them.

"Mum!" Thyra cried, scared at what was happening. "Dad! Be careful!"

"Gladly my lady." Braxiatel replied, bowing slightly and without another word, Braxiatel jumped into air and gave the Dalek a harsh roundhouse kick, actually pushing the Dalek away slightly. "Come on then soldier! Defend yourself!" He grabbed the spanner from Amy, dancing around the Dalek like a viper, twirling the spanner in his hands before striking the Dalek. "Fight me!"

"You do not require tea?!" The Dalek asked as Braxiatel threw a jumping back kick at the Dalek.

Bracewell stood up, horrified. "Stop it! Prime Minister, please!"

Churchill turned to Romana almost desperately. "Lady Romana, please! Call your husband off! These machines are precious!"

Romana rounded up on him, pointing an angry finger at him. "No! You won't listen to us so I will prove it to you! These Daleks destroyed our lives! They destroyed my home planet! I will not let them get away so easily!" She turned back to the Daleks, Braxiatel still fighting him yet the Dalek refused to fight back. "What are you waiting for, Dalek? You hate us. You want to kill us! You have us exactly where you want, what's holding you back?"

"Braxiatel, be careful!" Amy tried to push him back but Braxiatel snarled angrily, still fighting the Dalek.

"Please desist from attacking me. I am your soldier!"

"Ha!" Braxiatel spat, throwing the spanner to the side and Thyra kicked the spanner out of reach. "Your only our soldier when we fight on opposite sides!"

Romana stood next to him, glaring down hatefully at the Dalek. "I will say this once and only once. You are our enemy!" She punctuates each sentence as Braxiatel kicked and punched the Dalek each time. "Just as we are yours! I was the once former President of Gallifrey and you tortured me for twenty years of my life! I watched you destroy my people with my own eyes! I sent you back into the void! I saved the whole of reality from you! I am Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and this is Lord Irving Braxiatel! And you are the Daleks!" Braxiatel kicked the Dalek with such a force, it rolled backwards, nearly topping over and he stood there, panting as he clenched his jaw in anger.

"Correct." The Dalek eye stalk turned round to face them. "Review testimony."

_"I am Lady Romanadvoratrelundar and this Lord Irving Braxiatel! And you are the Daleks!_" The play back played out loud. "Review testimony."

Thyra went up to her parents, holding her mother's hand. "What are they talking about, mum? What testimony?" She always dreaded what the Daleks were planning. Whatever they were planning, it couldn't be good.

"I don't know." She replied honestly, her eyes wide. Was this testimony their plan? Was this what they were working on?

"Transmitting testimony now." The second Dalek replied.

"Transmitting what to where?" Braxiatel demanded, his breath hitched slightly.

"Testimony accepted!" The second Dalek announced and it's weapons began to activate.

"Get back! All of you!" Braxiatel demanded, shielding his family as they stepped back, watching the Daleks activate.

"Marines! Marines! Get in here!" Churchill yelled and two marines entered with weapons but one of the Daleks killed them. Thyra screamed, turning her head away from the sight as Amy put an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Stop it! Stop it, please! What are you doing?" Bracewell cried, turning to the Daleks, pleading with them. "You are my Ironsides!"

"We are the Daleks!"

"But I created you!"

"No." The first Dalek shot Bracewell's hand with a laser, revealing a stump of wires and circuits and they all glanced at him, alarmed but Romana and Braxiatel not the least bit surprised. "We created you!" Then the first Dalek and the rest of the Daleks began to chant in unison. "Victory! Victory! Victory!" The Daleks around them teleport to the ship.

"Thyra, love? Are you okay?" Romana asked, concerned for her daughter and she turned around to face her.

Thyra gave a shaky nod, hugging her mother and Romana hugged her back. "I'm fine. It's just...as soon as I thought we've defeated them for good, they come back stronger than ever each time."

"I know. I'm just as angry as you, sshhhh..." Romana murmured soothingly, hugging her daughter tightly.

"What just happened, Braxiatel?" Amy ran a hand through her hair, confused by all what was going on.

Braxiatel sighed, his moustache twitching slightly. "We wanted to know what their plan was. We _were _their plan!" He tugged at Romana's hand and Romana kissed Thyra on the forehead but he and Romana ran out of the room, hand in hand.

"Hey!" Amy cried, alarmed before following them to the storage room and she quickly followed them. "Don't beat yourself up. I'm sorry for not believing you two. You were right." She told them as Romana unlocked the TARDIS. "What do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

"This is what we do. It's dangerous up there for you to come with us. I want you to wait here with Thyra." Romana instructed as Churchill came to stand behind Amy and Thyra. "I'll leave my daughter in charge."

Amy scoffed. Right now, everywhere was dangerous. "What, so you mean I've got t stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?"

"Amy, one Dalek alone can destroy an entire city. Trust me, I've seen it happen." Romana snapped, glaring at her and she gave one last nod towards her daughter before she and Braxiatel entered the TARDIS. A few minutes later, the TARDIS dematerializes.

Amy turned to Thyra, feeling slightly useless at having been left behind. This wasn't the first time they've left her behind and she knew it wouldn't be the last. "What do they expect us to do now?"

"Wait until my parents need our help." Thyra told her, shrugging as she hugged at her chest.

Churchill turned them, giving them a curt nod. "We KBO on, of course."

Amy blinked, confused. "What?"

Thyra grinned. "Keep buggering on!" Churchill nodded, smiling at her enthusiasm.


	7. Victory Of The Daleks: Dangerous Ground

In the TARDIS console room, Romana and Braxiatel were working on the consoles, Romana checking the monitor. She moved the monitor towards her, grimacing slightly as she saw the Dalek ship appear. "There they are. Waiting for us in the dark." It was just so typical of the Daleks. To observe in the Dalek as their plans of destruction are put into place.

Braxiatel placed in the coordinates, the TARDIS sending him slight sparks, almost giving him a slight burn of the hand. Really, he should be used to this by now. He had more important things to worry about rather than the TARDIS just being in a mood with him. "But we're ready for them. We're always ready for them."

Romana gave him a wry smile. "We'll give our people the justice that they deserve."

* * *

Breen entered the cabinet war rooms with a communiqué. "Prime Minister?" She asked.

They turned to face her. "Yes?" Churchill raised an eyebrow, giving up the cigars for the time being for Romana had told him off for smoking them. He'll not smoke them when he was around Thyra, he'll give her that respect.

Breen handed him some papers which he took and briefly read over them. "Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up."

Churchill turned to Thyra after having read the reports. "What do you think, Lady Thyra? Your parents are in trouble and now we know where they are."

Thyra nodded. She knew where her parents were heading. It was just so them to go on board the Dalek spaceship and right in the middle of it all. But Thyra knew how much her parents craved revenge and extinction of the Daleks ever since the Time War and she would gladly give it them, even if that meant seeing the darker side of her parents. "Aye. They'll be negotiating with the enemy no doubt. Right in the middle of everything."

"Exactly!"

* * *

Romana and Braxiatel steadily landed the TARDIS, materializing it on the Dalek spaceship. Romana glanced at Braxiatel. "Ready?"

He smirked, loading his blaster. He would always be ready when it came to the Daleks. Damn them all to oblivion! "Always." They stepped out and saw the three Daleks swivel their top sections to see them emerge. "So this is where you have been hiding then, mmm?"

"It is Lady Romana and Lord Braxiatel! Exterminate!"

"Oh please. I wouldn't dare if I were you." Romana sneered as Braxiatel stepped forward, holding his weapon out with both hands, aiming it straight towards the eye stalk. "Braxiatel's blaster can blow up a single Dalek. We will not hesitate to blow each and every one of you into oblivion. Is that understood?" Time-Lord weapons were always kept up to date when it came to the Daleks. They always tried to keep one step ahead of the Daleks but the Daleks always tried to near themselves to perfection of showing weakness, sometimes it was almost impossible.

"You would not dare exterminate us in such a method!" One of the Daleks began to advanced on them.

"Oh we will and you know me Daleks, I always keep my word. One single move and Braxiatel will not hesitate to destroy you all, is that understood?" The Dalek moved back, understanding her, "Good boy. Your ship looks pretty dead to me. Let me guess, you fell back through time. So you are dying, crippled. Finished." She couldn't help but feel pleased at the fact. She was glad that these Daleks have reached the end of the line, knowing they would be easier to kill than a normal, battle-crazed Dalek.

"We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices."

Braxiatel frowned, not having heard the term before. No doubt this was what the Daleks had been working on this time. "Progenitor? Care to explain what that is?"

"It is our past. And our future." The second Dalek retorted.

Romana and Braxiatel shared a glance before Romana let out a low whistle. "I have to say, that is deep for a Dalek. Tell us, what does it mean to you?" The Daleks never cared about their past, the only time the Daleks cared about the future was when THEY were the masters of the universe and that THEY were the only species in the universe left. To hear the Daleks say something like that, it was quite unsettling.

"It contains pure Dalek DNA, thousands were created. All were lost, save one." The third Dalek replied.

"I understand that. But you have the Progenitor. Why build Bracewell?" Romana enquired before she held up her hands, her mind mulling this over. She was intelligent. She could work this out on her own without the Daleks help. She had figured out all their plans before, so why was this one any different? "No, hold on a nanosecond. Oh, ho! That is rich. Especially for a Dalek."

"What is it, Romana?" Braxiatel looked bemused, not lowering his aim. The urge to kill these scared Daleks in front of him was too strong, hoping that Romana would give him the order to shoot soon. The sooner these Daleks were dead and gone, the better it was for them and the rest of the universe. He was growing tired of their plans. "Why Bracewell?"

"Don't you see, Braxiatel? The Progenitor wouldn't have recognised them as it saw them as impure Daleks. So, they set us up as a trap. They knew the Progenitor would recognize us. The Daleks second greatest enemy! So, it accepted my word. My recognition of the Daleks." Romana explained.

Braxiatel snorted. "I can see what you mean. Very clever, as always aren't you Romana?" She pursed her lips, not in the mood to be joking.

"Withdraw now, Time-Lord's! Or the city dies in flames!"

"The city is already dying below." Romana retorted, not caring for the humans. Didn't the Daleks release that World War Two was a significant point in history? A point in history where millions of humans were slaughtering each other? Simply turning on the lights was not going to change anything and she knew that these Daleks were too weak to actually deliver the threat themselves. "Let the humans slaughter each other. Besides, you Daleks don't even have the power to destroy a city!"

"Then together we shall watch the humans destroy themselves!" The Dalek ship lowered a dish from their spaceship on screen which then collects and sends a stream of energy towards London. "With your daughter below!"

* * *

Alarms went off in the cabinet war room and one of the officers tried to turn off the lights for they have all switched on suddenly, making them sitting ducks in the dark. He looked around, alarmed. "The generators won't switch off! The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister!"

Amy turned to Thyra, her heart racing. She knew it was the Daleks doing. How else did all the lights in London turn themselves on? But she couldn't help but wonder what exactly Romana and Braxiatel had planned. "Has to be them. Has to be the Daleks."

Thyra nodded in agreement. "It's them. They're controlling the lights from their switch, no doubt using it against mum or dad for something."

Winston gnawed at his bottom lip, the craving for his cigar returning to him. "The Germans can see every inch of the city. We're sitting ducks. Get those lights out before the Germans get here!" The officer goes to check the generators.

"Not even my sonic screwdriver will be enough for the lights." Thyra told them disappointedly as she got out her sonic screwdriver, rolling it about in her hands. She had to admit, her sonic screwdriver could be incredibly useless when it came to situations such as this. But then she remembered something, or more importantly, someone. Someone other than her parents who could help them. "But we do have something."

"What? What do we have? We've got to take the fight to the Daleks!" Amy protested. They were powerless against the Daleks and the oncoming Nazi's. She wondered if this incident here today would ever make it to the history books in her future.

"How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs." Churchill protested before Breen turned to them.

"German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA 10 minutes, sir."

Churchill sighed dejectedly. "Here they come. Get a message to Mr Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at 0300-if we're all still here."

"Come on Amy, I have a plan." Thyra tugged at her hand, leading them away from the war room, Churchill blinking at her before slowly following the two ladies out of the room, wondering what Thyra had up her sleeve this time.

Amy followed her, raising an eyebrow. Now that was highly unlike Thyra to have a plan. "I don't believe you have a plan."

Thyra looked mockingly offended, turning around to face her as she began to walk backwards towards Bracewell's office. ""I have _part _ofa plan!"

"Okay then. What percentage of a plan do you have?" Amy smirked, enjoying the banter. In a way, Thyra reminded her of an annoyingly younger sister and Amy loved to tease her when she could.

"You don't get to ask questions after the Star Whale nonsense!" Thyra pointed at her, but there was a twinkle of amusement in her eye. "Respect the plan. Respect the plan in progress." She turned round again, walking normally and walked on ahead. Amy rolled her eyes before jogging up to catch up with her.

* * *

"Is that meant to scare us?" Braxiatel mocked. Hardly anything scared Braxiatel anymore. Oh, Braxiatel has been scared plenty of times. Especially when he first trapped the Pandora in his mind to save Romana back on Gallifrey and then during the Time War...he had been so scared then. But who wasn't scared during the Time War? Any fellow Time-Lord who wasn't scared then was fooling themselves. "Humans have primitive technology. It'll take the Nazi's ages for their aeroplanes to reach Britain. Ha!"

"Leave us, Time-Lord's! Leave us and return to your daughter."

Romana scoffed. She will not let the Daleks order her about! She will not let the Daleks take control. She's had enough of their commands to last her a life time. She was not the one to give in so easily and she was going to make the Daleks see it. "No. I won't leave until you roaming about in the skies when millions of lives are at stake below. Is this your greatest victory, Daleks? You leaving?"

"Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again!" The Second Dalek told them.

"Oh no you don't! We won't let you get away this time! My people deserve justice after everything we have been through!" Romana spat, revenge for her people rushing through her veins.

Suddenly there was a mechanical 'whooshing' sound and then a soft thrumming. "We have succeeded-DNA reconstruction is complete." The Daleks glide back from the cubicle which was enveloped in red energy. The doors slide open amidst in sparks. Braxiatel stood beside Romana, apprehensive of what was being revealed to them. "Observe, Lords of Time! The new Dalek paradigm!"

The Time-Lord's watched, horrified as new, larger Daleks emerge from the smoke and steam, each a different colour, white, blue, yellow, orange and red. Braxiatel faltered his aim slightly as he turned to whisper in Romana's ear. "Is it me, or don't they look like intergalactic traffic lights to you?" Romana gently nudged him, giving him a pointed glare as he merely smirked.

"The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks! The resurrection of the master race!" The Second Dalek introduced as the new Daleks loomed in front of them.

* * *

When Thyra and Amy and Churchill walked into Bracewell's lab, they found him holding a revolver in his remaining hand and was about to enter. "Bracewell! Put the gun down!" Churchill demanded.

Bracewell looked like he was about to cry, overcome with emotion and feeling incredibly sorry for himself. "My life is a lie, and I choose to end it."

"In your own time, Paisley boy." Amy took the gun off him and stood next to him. She didn't fancy seeing a man killing himself today. "Because right now, Thyra and her parents need your help."

Bracewell looked at them, not understanding how they could need their help after all he has done. "But those creatures...my Ironsides...they made me?" He trembled, looking away, shamefaced. "I can remember things, so many things. The last war, the squalor, and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?"

Thyra crouched down in front of him, meeting his eyes. "You are Bracewell." Thyra told him confidently. "All those memories you have are yours, not the Daleks. Those feelings? They are yours because the Daleks have no concept of emotions but _you _do. But right now, London needs your help. You and I are the only ones clever enough right now because the Daleks spaceship is up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if you or I don't work together."

"We are?" Bracewell blinked, surprised at the fact that Thyra was asking _him _out of all people for help and that _he _was going to be working alongside Lady Romana's and Lord Braxiatel's daughter.

"Aye." Thyra gave him a smile. She stood up, looking over at the Daleks plans, figuring out a way to destroy them. There had to be a way! Or they had to have a weakness of some sorts. She hated not being able to do anything whilst her parents tried to talk their way out of things.

"Thyra, what's your plan then? You're almost as clever as your parents. What about rocks? You got rockets? Cos you said gravity whatsits, hypersonic flight, some kind of missile thing, Bracewell." Amy pointed out, recalling what Bracewell had mentioned from his previous experiments earlier.

"We could send something up there, you say?" Churchill asked, looking thoughtful.

Bracewell nodded. "With a gravity bubble, yes." He showed them the plans. "Theoretically it's possible we could send something into space."

Thyra gave them a large grin, saluting from her hat. This was her time to shine. "Gentlemen, this is where I take charge."

* * *

"All hail the new Daleks! All hail the new Daleks!" The old Daleks cried out victoriously.

"Yes, you are inferior!" The White Dalek cried, turning to face them.

"Yes."

"Then prepare!"

"We are ready!" The old Daleks cried and Romana and Braxiatel shared a baffled look with each other, wondering what the Daleks were ready for.

"Cleanse the unclean! Total obliteration! Disintegrate!" The White Dalek ordered, clearly in charge and the Blue Dalek fired upon the army khaki Daleks in front of it whilst the red Dalek shot the third old Dalek.

Romana looked at them, truly disgusted by their behaviour. "You've gone so far as to exterminate your own kind because they're not pure." She looked at Braxiatel. "There will never be a good Dalek." Time and time again she has encountered the Dalek and never has she or the Doctor ever encountered a good Dalek. They were all the same, all having the exact same objectives in mind and Romana knew that there would never be a single, good Dalek in the entire universe. Not ever.

"You are Lady Romana and Lord Braxiatel! Both of you must be exterminated!"

"You keep saying that, but you never do exterminate us!" Braxiatel taunted. "You don't get to deliver threats until you mean it! Every soldier knows that!"

* * *

Amy, Churchill and Bracewell headed back to the map room. Thyra was preoccupied in her plan, much to everyone's reluctance for her being only so young. Breen and the others were on their radio headphones, manoeuvring representations of flying squadrons. Dust falls from the ceiling at the city above is bombed. "Advancing bombers approaching in strike formation. Incendiary bombs have hit the East End of London." The tannoy informed them.

Bracewell had his arm in a sling and he entered with a device on a wheeled office chair, also with a handmade headset on. Churchill turned to him, looking pleased that their plan was put into action. He only hoped Romana or Braxiatel wouldn't kill him later for allowing Thyra doing what she was doing now. "At last! Are Lady Thyra and the others ready?"

"I hope so. I really hope she knows what she's doing. But in the mean time..." Bracewell placed a device on desk and it had a screen with control knobs on and he began to fiddle with it. "This will pick up Dalek transmissions." He slapped the machine on it's side, trying to get it working and they saw Romana and Braxiatel on the screen with the Daleks, Braxiatel still had his blaster raised at them on the small black and white screen.

"We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race." The White Dalek spoke over the receiver.

Amy clapped her hands excitedly, smiling at the screen happily as she saw the Time-Lord's. They were safe! That was a good sign though she couldn't help but wonder how long for. "It's them! It's Romana and Braxiatel!"

"Scientists, strategists, Drone, Eternal and the Supreme!" The White Dalek continued, stating what each coloured Dalek did.

"Ironically enough, you are wearing the same colour that I wore for my Presidential robes back on Gallifrey." Romana commented dryly. "White on Gallifrey was considered to be one of the highest colours of authority. How dare you steal my people rituals."

Amy glanced at Churchill. "She's got company. New company. Thyra's gotta hurry up!"

A phone rang and Bracewell went to answer it. "Yes? Right. Right, thanks!" He hung up the phone, turning to the others. "Ready when you are, Prime Minister!"

Churchill beamed. "Splendid!"

Bracewell fiddled with the device, getting the ship on the screen. "Spaceship's exact co-ordinates located!"

"Go to it, Group Captain! Go to it!" Churchill ordered, turning to the Group Captain, giving him orders.

The Group Captain nodded, turning into his speakers. "Broadsword to Lady Thyra! Broadsword to Lady Thyra! Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!"

* * *

"What we would like to know, is what do we do with you Daleks now?" Romana asked, eyeing the blue Dalek near her. Not liking how ever so slowly it was edging towards them. "Turn your machine off and we can negotiate this between us. We can talk this through."

Suddenly, a siren blared through out the ship and the blue Dalek turned away from them and went to the scanner. "Alert! Unidentified projectile approaching!" The Time-Lord's glanced at the second scanner, wondering what was going on. "Correct. Multiple projectiles!"

"What have the humans done?" The white Dalek questioned.

"I don't know." Romana asked stunned. "Though I wouldn't put it past me my daughter had something to do with it."

"Haha! Thyra to mother and father! Thyra to mother and father! Are you receiving me? Over." They heard Thyra's delighted voice over the comms.

Romana laughed, Braxiatel chuckling as they stood up, looking upwards. It was just so typical of her daughter to take charge like this and she knew her daughter well. She knew her daughter wouldn't be able to resist anything that involved flying planes or ships. It was in her blood. "Oh Thyra, you are magnificent!"

* * *

The RAF had sent up fighter planes to attack the Dalek ship, Thyra taking the lead. "Haha! Miss me?" Thyra laughed, flying her own RAF plane. It had taken quite bit persuasion from the humans to allow her to fly the RAF plane but she told them that she learnt how to fly the TARDIS ever since she was a toddler and for the fact she flew the Vinvocci ship last Christmas, a simple RAF fighter plane was easy for her. She was loving every minute of this and she couldn't wait to tell her Uncle Jack about this next time she saw him. She even had her own pilot helmet, goggles and scarf on and she knew then she was a member of the World War Two British RAF squadron.

* * *

"Thyra!" Romana scolded her daughter, worry could be seen quite clearly in her eyes for the safety of her daughter despite the fact Romana could hear it quite clearly in her daughter's voice how much she was enjoying this. She hoped that Thyra hadn't gone up there alone. "Be careful!"

"It's all right. I got Danny boy covering my back!" Thyra replied cheerily. "Isn't that right, Danny boy?"

"Danny boy to Lady Romana! We are protecting your daughter's plane as well as targeting the Dalek ship. Over" Danny's voice spoke through the comm as though on cue.

"Come on, Danny boy! Get firing! It's the big dish, side of the ship. Ye can't miss it! Over!" Thyra cried. "In a bit mum!"

"Exterminate the Time-Lord's!" The White Dalek cried, turning on them and Braxiatel grabbed Romana's hand and dragged her to the TARDIS, escaping just in time as the Daleks fired at them.

* * *

Back in the map room, Churchill turned to face the group captain. "You heard Lady Thyra, Group Captain! Target that dish! Send in all we've got!" The Group Captain nodded, doing as he asked.

Amy watched the action on the screen of Bracewell's receiver, wondering where on earth Thyra knew how to fly an RAF plane from. The Group captain spoke into the radio. "44 to Danny boy, do as Lady Thyra instructed. Target the dish and stop that signal."

"Over. Understood, sir."

"Count me in, ha!" Thyra called over the radio.

"Oh, good luck, Lady Thyra! Good luck lads!" The women in the room cheered them on.

"All right men, let's put London back under cover of darkness. I want you men to distract the Daleks, I'm going in to destroy the dish." Thyra ordered, Amy watching the squadron begins to fire on the Dalek ship and the dish. "No one is to go near the dish but me!"

Amy saw one of the RAF plane shot down and her heart beat quickened, sincerely hoping it wasn't Thyra's plane and everyone possible in the room gathered around, listening in. "We've lost Jubilee, sir! Over." Danny told them and Breen looked extremely worried.

They heard the planes fire some more over the radio before a crash was heard. "Flintlock's down sir, but the dish seems to be protected. Over." Danny boy reported.

* * *

In the TARDIS, Romana and Braxiatel listened to the comm worriedly, hoping that Thyra may retreat so she was out of the Daleks reach. "Mum, dad, it's only me and Danny boy left now. The disk is protected but I can't lift the shields off from here. You'll have to do it from the TARDIS. Over."

Romana quickly picked up a small microphone and spoke into it. "Romana to Thyra, your father and I can disrupt the Dalek shields but not for long so you'll have to make it quick. Get Danny boy to cover your back whilst you're at it. Over."

* * *

"On it! Over." Thyra replied before she spoke to Danny. "Thyra to Danny boy! Cover my back for me, will ye? I'm going in! Wish me luck, over."

"Good luck ma'am! Over." Danny replied and he went to distract the Daleks, dodging their lasers carefully as Thyra went in to make another approach on the Dalek ship.

* * *

Romana and Braxiatel were frantically working at the controls, trying to deactivate the shields and Thyra went in, firing from her plane and she destroyed the beam on the first hit as well and she let out a victory cry.

* * *

The Group Captain face brightened at having received reports from Danny and he looked over towards the rest. "Direct hit, sir!" Everyone in the room cheered.

"Danny boy to Lady Romana, Lady Thyra and myself are going in for another attack." Danny reported.

Braxiatel spoke into the machine, knowing Romana was too busy to answer. He was so pleased at his daughter though she was slightly reckless at going up to space in a mere, primitive RAF plane and just where on Gallifrey did she learn how to fly one? But Braxiatel knew that Thyra had always been an excellent pilot when it came to flying things. She was the master of it and he couldn't be more than proud of his daughter. "Lord Braxiatel to Danny boy, Lord Braxiatel to Danny boy, you and Thyra destroy that ship. Over!"

"You ready Danny boy? Over." Thyra grinned and she and Danny went to attack the Dalek ship.

"Yes ma'am! Over."

"Romana! Call of your attack!" The white Dalek spoke through the TARDIS comm.

Romana looked up, half expecting the Daleks to appear in their TARDIS but she knew that the Daleks couldn't. The TARDIS was well protected. "And leave you to destroy the rest of the universe? No. This is the end for you, Daleks. Our people deserve justice and we shall give it to them!"

"Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth."

"And just how many times have you delivered that threat?" Braxiatel drawled. "You've said it too many times, it's beginning to lose it's meaning."

"Bracewell is a bomb."

"Oh you're buffering!" Romana replied, a hint of annoyance could be heard in her tone as she flickered some consoles on the TARDIS, annoyed at the fact that the Daleks just simply won't give up.

"His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum! Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android!"

"If we let you go, you and I both know there there'll only be a new race of Daleks in the sky." Romana pointed out. "That's something I wish to avoid."

"Then choose! Destroy the Daleks or save the Earth. Begin the countdown of Oblivion Continuum! Choose, Romana! Choose! Choose!"

Romana looked up regrettably towards Braxiatel, gritting her teeth together. She knew the Daleks would use this as their last move. To distract them whilst they got away once more. She picked up the microphone, hoping she wasn't going to regret this decision. "Lady Romana to Thyra and and Danny boy. Withdraw."

"Mum? What's the matter? Over." Thyra replied, sounding concerned.

"I want you and Danny boy to withdraw immediately. Return to Earth. Over and out."

"But mum!" Thyra protested.

Braxiatel spoke into the microphone despite he too wanted his daughter and Danny to continue destroying the Dalek ship. "There's no time to explain, Thyra! You and Danny boy have to return to Earth. That is an order young lady! Over!" They set the coordinates for Earth, both knowing Thyra would be annoyed with them but knew they would deal with Thyra later for right now, they had to stop Bracewell from exploding the city of London.

* * *

"Thyra to Danny boy, we need to withdraw and return to Earth. Over!"

"Yes ma'am!" Danny and Thyra flew back to Earth once more.

* * *

The TARDIS materializes and Romana and Braxiatel exit and sprinted out of the room, heading straight towards the map room. They ran in, causing a turn with the humans and Braxiatel punched Bracewell in the face. Braxiatel standing over Bracewell, looking down upon him as Bracewell looked up on him in shock.

"Braxiatel!" Amy replied, appalled by his behaviour. She knew Braxiatel could be a fighter and held a grudge against humans but never did Amy expect him to go this far even after all Bracewell has done for them.

"Not now Amy!" Romana snapped. "I'm sorry Professor but you are a bomb! An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb!"

Bracewell blinked up at her, still startled by Braxiatel's actions. "_What?"_

Romana sighed, really not having the time to explain. "There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you, a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimensions!" As she said that, Braxiatel knelt beside him and he pulled out his sonic pen and opened up Bracewell's shirt. "Now do exactly as my husband tells you too and keep down!" They watched as Braxiatel used his sonic to reveal mechanics underneath the skin, the humans looking on with frightened expressions on their faces.


	8. Victory Of The Daleks: Victorious Fights

Braxiatel removed Bracewell's shirt to reveal a circular pad divided into sections, glowing blue on Bracewell's chest and one section turned yellow. Amy narrowed her eyes at the Time-Lord's. "Well?" She asked them pointedly. They had no excuse to behave like this towards Bracewell, not after everything he has done for them. Yes, he was Dalek technology but he was helping them! He was helping them defeat the Daleks. Couldn't the Time family see that?

Romana crouched down next to Braxiatel, facing opposite Amy. "We've never seen one up close before." Romana admitted truthfully. It was true. Even when she had been on Skaro for twenty years, kept as prisoner, she has never seen such a bomb up close despite hearing about such things.

"So, what, they've wired him up to detonate?"

"Oh, just think Amy! Bracewell is _the _bomb. The moment that-" She pointed towards the circular pad. She knew of the type of bomb Amy was thinking about, but it wasn't them. This bomb was a lot more advanced, a lot more deadlier and if they didn't stop it now, it would destroy the Time-Lines for sure. "Thing turns red, he'll explode."

Amy glanced back at Bracewell, remembering all the police and action movies she, Rory and Mels used to watch when growing up, trying to remember how to diffuse a bomb. "There's...a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire." She paused, frowning. "Or a red one."

Braxiatel raised an eyebrow at her. "You've been watching far too many action movies."

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories, the great War..." Churchill replied, amazed. "Even Thyra said they were his."

"Well, I lied." Thyra called as she walked into the room, now out of her RAF goggles, scarf and gloves. It had been so much fun flying the RAF plane! Even though they lost a few men along the way, her and Danny boy made it out alive and Thyra couldn't help but be thankful for her flying skills. She was ready to fly any ship that she came across. "They were someone else's stolen thoughts that were implanted in a positronic brain. I only told you to get you out of your pitiful state."

"Oh, you're getting almost as bad as your father." Romana tutted and Braxiatel made a mock-offending look at her. "Amy, do something. You understand human emotions don't you? Surely there has to be a way that you can make him feel human again. If you can get him to make him feel human-the Daleks will not explode the bomb. Remind him of who he is." Romana was hardly good when it came to human emotions. All her dry years as President taught her that she had to conceal her emotions. Taught her that she couldn't show her true emotions to anyone and so she began to build up walls. She began to build up walls where they were impossible to break down but yet, only Braxiatel ever managed to get through them and only him. For that, she was grateful.

"Oh, so is human emotions beyond you is it?" Amy asked dryly and she knelt down beside Bracewell as the Time family stood and watched her. She sent Bracewell a gentle smile. She was glad that Romana had given her this task. It meant that she could prove herself to the Time family and prove that human emotions were important. No matter what. "Hey...Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

Bracewell blinked, tears in his eyes. "W...what?"

"Hurts, doesn't it?" She glanced at the circular pad to see the last section remain yellow and Amy knew she was doing something right. She loved the Time family. She loved Romana, Braxiatel and Thyra equally but Amy felt as though some part of her shouldn't, especially when she was engaged to Rory. "But kind of a good hurt."

"I really shouldn't talk about her..."

Amy grinned, glad she was getting somewhere with Bracewell. "Oh. There's a her." She glanced at the circular pad again to see it had turned blue.

"What was her name?" Braxiatel asked him, realizing what was happening.

Bracewell smiled, reminiscing the woman he used to love. "Dorabella."

Romana sniggered. "Dorabella? What sort of name is-" But Braxiatel put a finger to her lips, silencing her and Romana huffed though she gave Braxiatel a slight kiss on the finger.

"What was she like, Edwin?" Amy continued, rolling her eyes at Romana's and Braxiatel's behaviour. They really did act like an old married couple. Well, an out-of-space married couple.

"Oh...such a smile." Bracewell began dreamily. "And her eyes...her eyes were so blue...almost violet Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world...Dorabella..." He sighed dreamily just as all the sections revert to blue, disarming the bomb.

"Welcome to the human race, Professor." Thyra grinned, happy at the fact the bomb did not go off and blow them all up into smithereens. She looked at Amy, still grinning. Amy was good and she was so glad her parents allowed Amy on board the TARDIS. "Has anybody ever told you how brilliant you are?"

"Now they have." Amy smirked, feeling pleased with herself just as Romana and Braxiatel stood up.

"We need to stop the Daleks, we don't have much time!" Romana told them and she began to run out of the room. Now they've stopped Bracewell, it was time to get rid of the Daleks once and for all.

"Wait! Lady Romana! Wait...wait..." Bracewell protested and the Time-Lord's stopped as Bracewell sat up slowly. "It's too late." He was connected to the Daleks. He used to be able to feel their presence but now that they were gone, he truly was a free man.

"But they can't have gone!" Romana snarled, her nostrils flaring. "The cowards! The cowards couldn't face us! Pah!" She threw pieces of paper from the table onto the floor, shaking with anger. It was just so typical for the Daleks to run away in fear from her. To run and hide in the dark when she became victorious of their plans.

"Romana, it's Ok. We did it! We stopped the bomb." Amy frowned, noticing the cold rage upon Romana's face. "Romana?"

Romana exhaled, gripping onto the table behind her. "We had a choice and they knew that we would pick to save humanity over bringing justice to our people. The Daleks have won. They always win."

Amy gave her a sad, reassuring smile. She didn't know much about the history between the Daleks and Romana but from what she spoke of earlier about the war between the Daleks and her people, Amy couldn't begin to imagine what was going on in her mind right now. But she had to make Romana see that she saved the human race and that was a victory. "But you and Braxiatel saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it...?" Romana looked at Braxiatel before looking at Churchill, the humans all looking at the Time family in support. "Is it?"

Romana swallowed. She wanted justice. She wanted the Daleks gone from the universe. She didn't care if that made her Dalek like. The Daleks destroyed her life and she was never going to forgive them. She wanted justice from the Master and she got it. Now she wanted justice from the Daleks and one day...one day she will get it. "No, I guess not." She murmured, offering them a small smile but she didn't feel like smiling. Not when she knew there were Daleks lose.

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear Lady. Here, have a cigar!" Churchill offered Romana a cigar.

Braxiatel pushed Churchill's hand away as Romana grimaced, hurt still could be seen from her loss. "I'm afraid not Churchill, my wife does not spoke and neither do I." He gave him a pointed look. He too wanted justice from the Daleks. The Daleks were cravens from running away from them when victory didn't look so good to them. The Daleks were always cowards when things didn't turn well from them and he wiped the salvia from his mouth with his sleeve, hiding his bitterness.

* * *

It was a little while later and the Time family had gone to do some errands and Amy was in the map room with Churchill, waiting for them to come back. Amy turned to Churchill. She was here now, she might as well as spend as much time as she can around the famous historical figure whilst she can because she wouldn't know when she was going to have another chance to do so."So, what now, then?" Amy asked him. She knew of his history. She had learnt all about him in school but to actually meet one of the most famous historical figures of all times, it was something entirely different.

Churchill sighed heavily. "I still have a war to run, Miss pond."

A woman handed Churchill a communiqué. "Prime Minister."

Churchill took them, reading the documents. "Oh, thank you." He sighed, seeing what the Nazi's have bombed this time. He tapped the documents warily. "They hit the Palace and St. Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it." Breen entered the room, crying.

Amy frowned, noticing how upset Breen looked. The woman always seemed troubled whenever Amy saw her but Amy knew that this was war and that losses were only to be made."She looks very upset."

Churchill frowned before he looked up from the documents and looked in Amy's direction towards Breen. "Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel."

Amy shook her head sadly before she glanced around, trying to look out for the Time family. She wondered briefly if she should go in search for them. "Where's the Time family?"

"We're just finishing tying up loose ends." Braxiatel replied, entering the room arm in arm with Romana with Thyra at their side. Which was true because they had managed to get rid of the advanced RAF planes, much to Thyra's disappointment. "We've taken out all the alien technology that Bracewell put in."

Churchill turned towards him, giving him a desperate look. "Won't you reconsider, Lord Braxiatel? Those spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!"

"Exactly." Thyra replied, putting back on her tricorn hat. As much as she loved those RAF planes, she knew that they had to be disposed of because this time period was fixed and could simply not be rewritten. "Then mum and dad will have a hell of a job of trying to rearrange the Time-Lines if you do." She certainly was picking up phrases from her Uncle Jack for sure.

"Oh very well. At least stay with us and help us win through the war! The world needs you." Churchill protested.

Romana looked at him coldly. Was Churchill really suggesting that? She thought of him to be a good person but after he suggested that comment, she really wasn't sure what to make of him. She has had her fair share of war. She was trying so hard not to be a part of anymore but somehow that seemed impossible. "No. I've fought in enough wars. Earth doesn't need me."

"No?"

"No. My answer is and will always will be no. This time, humanity has to save itself." Romana sniffled.

Churchill sighed. "It's been a pleasure, as always. And it's lovely to see Thyra all grown up and fighting alongside her parents!" He winked at her.

Braxiatel chuckled, nudging his daughter. He was always proud of his daughter. He was proud of her telekinesis skills. Her eager for learning and studying and her excitement for adventures. Thyra was his first born child and he would make sure to love and cherish her until his last breath. "I should sincerely hope so." He gave him a curt nod.

"Goodbye, Thyra." Churchill commented and he and Thyra hugged, though Churchill hugging Thyra a bit too tightly.

"Winston, you're hug is a too little tight." She wheezed through the hug, making Romana shake her head fondly.

"Oh, sorry." He quickly apologized and hurriedly let go of Thyra. He turned to Amy. "Goodbye, Miss Pond."

Amy giggled, unable to hide her delight. "It's...it's been amazing. Meeting you." It has. Never had she dreamt she would meet Winston Churchill but here she was, meeting the man himself.

Churchill gave her a knowing smile. "I'm sure it has!" Amy kisses Churchill on the cheek and Churchill began to head for the door.

Amy smirked, seeing what the man had taken. "Oi, Churchill!" She held out her hand. "TARDIS key. The one you just took from Thyra." Thyra spluttered and she began to search around her neck for the necklace which carried the TARDIS key with.

Romana arched an eyebrow at her daughter. "Honestly my love, you need to be more careful with your belongings."

Churchill turned back and chuckled. "Oh, she's good, Romana. As sharp as a pin!" He handed her back the key. "Almost as sharp as me." He lit a cigar which made Romana and Thyra crinkle their noses at but Churchill ignored them. "Keep Buggering On!" He winked and he left the room.

Thyra held out her hand for the key. "Can I have my key back?" She asked and glanced pointedly at her. "Please?" Amy chuckled and handed her the key.

* * *

The five of them found themselves back in Bracewell's lab, finding him standing stoically in his office, waiting for the inevitable. Where his hand was, he now had a leather glove over the stump. Bracewell swallowed, seeing them enter. "I've been expecting you three. I knew this moment had to come."

Romana paused in her tracks, not entirely sure what Bracewell was talking about. "And what moment would that be?"

"It's time to de-activate me?"

Romana held the urge to roll her eyes. This robot was turning more human by the minute. "Really?" Amy looked at her. "Oh, of course it is."

"You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology and you want justice for your people-the Time-Lord's. It's only right, isn't it? You can't allow me to go pottering around down here when I have no business." Bracewell pointed out.

"You're absolutely correct Professor. By the time we get back here, in say...ten minutes?"

"More like 15." Thyra piped up, bouncing on the balls of her toes.

Romana nodded in agreement. "15 minutes until you are going to be de-activated. You'll cease to exist."

Amy let out a grin. "Yeah."

"15 minutes?" Bracewell frowned, glancing between them, having a feeling that they were planning something.

"More like 20 minutes." Braxiatel cut in, glancing at his watch. "Once my wife and I see to the most important thing..."

"Very well, Lord Braxiatel. I shall wait here and prepare myself."

"That Dalek tech's a little bit slow on the update." Amy groaned, aside to Romana before returning to her normal voice. "That thing we've got to do. Gonna take half an hour, realistically, isn't it?"

"Correct, Amelia Pond!" Thyra grinned before pointing a joking finger at Bracewell. "No running off. Don't go try and find Dorabella." She looked slightly thoughtful. "Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour."

Bracewell smiled and laughed at the realization of what the Time family were doing for him. He was going to live! They were saving him! "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"Come along, Pond!" Thyra laughed and she grabbed Amy's hand and they turned to leave as Bracewell began to pack the suitcase.

Amy glanced at Romana and Braxiatel who were walking behind them as they headed back to the TARDIS. "So, you two have enemies then?"

Romana shrugged gracefully. Ever since she travelled with the Doctor, Romana always had enemies. Her very first enemy had been the Black Guardian and then after him, the list was never ending. It kept on growing and growing and Romana knew the list of enemies was larger than the list of friends she had. "Of course. Why do you think I'm so successful? To be successful, you need your friends. But, if you want to be the top of the best, you need enemies." They paused for a moment as Braxiatel got out his key to the TARDIS.

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell." Amy pointed out and this made Thyra giggle. "You've got like, you know, arch-enemies."

"Well, I _did _use to be a highly trained criminal." Braxiatel smirked, which was very true with the way he ran his Braxiatel Collection. "It's only to be expected."

Amy gaped at him before shaking her head. She really shouldn't be surprised that Braxiatel used to be a criminal though she couldn't help but wonder what crimes he used to commit. "I'm not even going to ask about your crime list." She gave an exaggerated sigh as they entered the TARDIS. "And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous."

"Dangerous is what makes it more fun!" Thyra told her. "You're not scared are you?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Amy threw back cheekily at her but then she noticed Romana's brooding look. "I'm sorry you didn't get to bring justice to your people by not destroying the Daleks."

"There will be another time for that." Romana sighed, flickering some of the consoles, setting the TARDIS in flight. "But it's not that Amy. There's something more important. Something that you've forgotten."

Amy blinked. "Me?" She asked, pointing at herself, not sure where Romana was going with this conversation.

"You didn't know them, Amy. You should have done. You should." She pointed out and she stalked out of the console room angrily, leaving behind a confused Amy. Braxiatel went after her and Amy glanced at Thyra who merely shrugged.

"Mum's right. You should have known them." She pointed out. "Now if you don't mind, my dad wants me to do some laboratory experiments for school work." She tipped her hat at Amy before rushing off to the TARDIS laboratory, leaving Amy baffled.

* * *

Braxiatel managed to find Romana in the gym, which was highly unusual for her for she rarely entered this room. He saw her round near the knives that he knew Thyra liked to exercise with and he walked over to her when she spoke.

"You dare shush me?" She murmured, picking up one of the knives, the knives reminding her so much of the ones Leela used to carry when she was her bodyguard.

"Well, you were being rude to Bracewell about his Dorabella." Braxiatel replied truthfully. He knew this incarnation of Romana could be very aristocracy and rude to lower species, and in a way, she always has been but this incarnation seemed to show it more. Her impatience of dealing with lower species and he wondered briefly if it was how she coped with her bitterness towards the loss of their people. "It was not the right moment to be rude when we are trying to stop the bomb from deactivating."

Romana turned around, narrowing her eyes. Nobody told her to be quiet, not even her husband or Mate, even if that was teasingly. All her life, Romana has worked up to the top and she had a voice and she deserved to be heard. "I don't care. You do not get the right to silence me Braxiatel. "He was Dalek technology with a primitive human memory stuck in his mind."

"Yes but you don't believe that. You don't believe that Bracewell is actually a Dalek." Braxiatel retorted. "If you didn't care about Bracewell, then why did you save him?"

"Because Thyra and Amy asked me to." Romana snapped. "If I had any choice, I would destroy all Dalek technology that was available-no matter how _human _the Daleks have made them. Anything Dalek needs to be destroyed. They are dangerous, Braxiatel. You should know that."

"Listen to yourself Romana." Braxiatel told her coldly, knowing that this wasn't the way Romana talked. Even as much as she hated the Daleks. "Listen to yourself. You're beginning to sound like them. Don't let your idea of justice turn into a massacre."

"Oh, so you want the Daleks to live?" Romana scoffed. "Do you not want justice for our people?"

"I never said that! I merely said-"

"Save it." Romana spat, unable to believe Braxiatel was saying. "Save your breath, Braxiatel. I thought you were better than that." She slammed the tip of the knife she was holding into the desk out of anger before marching out of the room, furious.

Braxiatel inwardly seethed before he pulled the knife out from the table and he turned and threw the knife carefully, narrowly missing Romana's face and she was about to open the door when the knife struck on the wood of the door, digging in.

Romana stared at the knife with wide eyes, her breath hitched before she glanced at Braxiatel briefly, giving him a look clearly saying _'Oh really?" _when she took the knife out of the door and turned around to face him. She quickly made her way towards him before slashing the knife at him but Braxiatel quickly dodged out of the way. "You could have injured me!"

"Alas, I did not." Braxiatel pointed out to her, ducking out of the way as Romana made another lunge at him. He grabbed her arm, shoving her roughly up against the table and he disarmed her knife, throwing it away carelessly as Romana wrapped her legs around his waist. "I would never injure you Romana." He kissed her, his lips desperately seeking out hers.

"Because you don't have the guts to do so." Romana panted between kisses and she slapped him around the cheek, leaving an angry mark across his cheek. Men were so funny when they think their battles could be won with kisses.

Braxiatel faintly touched the cheek where she slapped him. He hoisted her around his waist, holding her against the table roughly. "Do you want me to hurt you?! Is that what you want? As your Mate and husband, do you really want me to hurt you?"

Romana glanced at him, looking in his eyes before looking somewhat shamefaced. She sighed heavily, running a hand through her caramel hair. "No. I'm sorry. I...I just got so angry all of a sudden." She threw her arms around him, burying her head into his neck. She had no idea what came over her. The burning hatred of the Daleks had almost blinded her of the relationship she had with Braxiatel. But she knew it was only a matter of time that they would have their arguments and fights, every couple had to have them so it was only to be expected.

Braxiatel sighed, kissing her softly on the forehead. It was his fault for winding up Romana about the Daleks. It was his fault for getting his ego far too up his head at times that it hurt his wife. "I apologize my dear. It's my fault for bringing up the topic."

"You can be a total bastard at times." Romana laughed softly into his neck.

Braxiatel chuckled. "That I am my dear. That I am."

* * *

**Note: I am so sorry for note updating! I have recently been back into roleplaying and I've been roleplaying Braxiatel a lot on tumblr and been kind of addicted to that. But I promise the normal routine will be back up to normal soon! :) **


	9. Time Of The Angels: River Song

It was a beautiful day with the sun shining from a clear, blue sky. There was a birdsong as a young man spun slowly in the middle of the field. His eyes had a glassy, drugged appearance and there was an imprint of a kiss in red lipstick just above his lips on the right side. He was approached by three men, two were armed and the third was an older man in an evening suit. "It's a beautiful dat." The young man commented.

The older man used his handkerchief to wipe at the lipstick, only to reveal that they weren't outside but were in fact, on a spaceship, inside the ship's corridor. The older man looked at his handkerchief, not looking remotely surprised as he had a fair idea of who was behind this. "Hallucinogenic lipstick. She's here." He turned and walked away.

* * *

A woman strides along the corridor in red high heels, her black dress swirling at her ankles. She stopped in front of a door and pulled a gun out from her small bag and fired out the lock. The door slides open to reveal a black cube with a hole through it's centre. She tilts the cube so the top was facing towards her and changed the settings so the gun became a blowtorch and began to write on the cub. She was writing a message written for a very specific family. One she knew she would certainly catch the attention of.

* * *

_12, 000 years later..._

The Time family and Amy had arrived at a medieval museum which looked more like a church. Braxiatel had wanted to go to a museum, mainly so he can compare it to what his Braxiatel used to be like and scoff at them. Not only that, but it was a great way to educate Thyra as well. As he walked past through the artefacts, he pointed at them, scoffing. "Wrong, wrong. This museum is nothing compared to the Braxiatel Collection."

Amy rolled her eyes, already bored of being here. Honestly, she found places like these boring. Why see them in a museum when they have a time machine and could actually see the events played out before her eyes? Even if it was an out of space museum, it was still boring. "Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big spaceship, Churchill's bunker...? You three promised me a planet next." Which to be fair, they did. They had promised her an alien planet. Any alien planet would do, even if it was a boring on. Anywhere was better than here.

"Amy, you do realize what this place is?" Romana asked her and Amy shook her head. Honestly, sometimes humans had no respect of their personal history at times. Romana always loved museums, ever since she was a little girl. She always loved learning about the objects in the glass boxes, observing yet never interfering and she could learn from it and, most of the time correct the information that was mostly wrong. "This museum is the Delerium Archive. It's the final resting place of the headless monks. It's almost as big as the Braxiatel Collection had been."

Amy groaned. The Braxiatel Collection again. Thyra had given her a brief overview of the Braxiatel Collection, her father's famous art gallery. The only art Amy was ever interested in was Vincent Van Gogh. Though she was surprised at the fact Braxiatel wanted to own a museum in the first place. "You've got a time machine and you're Time-Lord's! Why would a Time-Lord start a museum anyway?"

"Because everything beautiful should be remembered throughout the universe." Braxiatel replied, peering into display cases. That was true. He had always admired the beautiful, fine and delicate things. He wanted beauty to be remembered throughout history, for everyone to see it. "All wrong, however, that _one, _used to be mine. The cheeky monks."

"Oh, I get it now. It's how you lot keep score." Amy commented in realization, seeing what Braxiatel was doing. Something in the next display case caught Braxiatel's eye. It was an antique version of a stone box. Intrigued, Braxiatel and his family looked at it, seeing the symbols written on. Romana's eyes widened, leaning on the glass next to him as Thyra and Amy leaned on the opposite side. "Oh great, an old box." Amy scoffed.

* * *

The woman was still using her gun on the home box, the sparks reflecting off her dark glasses.

* * *

"It's an old starliner, isn't it?" Thyra asked, studying the writing, reading it. She knew her way around ships and planes well. She would recognize a home box anywhere even if it was as old as this one. Though, she couldn't help but notice how familiar the writing looked, especially with what language it was written in. "A home box?"

"What's a home box?" Amy enquired.

"Think of it like a black box on a plane only this one homes. If anything was to happen to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data." Thyra explained, fixing her hat as she studied the writing.

"You certainly know you're way around ships my dear." Braxiatel murmured, making Thyra smile.

"So?"

"Amy, the writing. The graffiti. It's Old High Gallifreyan." Romana stressed to her. Who would dare write High Gallifreyan on an old home box? She knew what the message was but who was it from? Why attract them in such a method? Romana didn't know anyone else who spoke or written High Gallifreyan except for her family. "The lost language of our people, the Time-Lord's."

* * *

The woman continued to write on the box. Once she was finished, she looked at the writing, seeing it sharp and pristine.

* * *

"Old High Gallifreyan is very hard to learn. There were many days that these words could burn stars and raise up empires and topple Gods." Romana smiled fondly, remembering her days as President. She remembered how she had raised up empires and destroyed them when she used Old High Gallifreyan. It was a powerful language. Even the Carrionites words were nothing compared to Old High Gallifreyan. "I know I certainly did."

Amy put her head on her arms, resting against the glass, looking bored. "What does it say?"

Romana looked up, looking far from amused. "Hello, Sweeties." She grimaced, trying not to cringe. Honestly, who wrote in Old High Gallifreyan just do to a cringe worthy pick up line? To Romana, that was almost like an insult of her language. A mockery of Old High Gallifreyan and she felt slightly insulted.

* * *

A door slides open and the woman looked straight into a security camera and winked before walking away.

* * *

In the museum, alarm bells blared loudly as the Time family and Amy ran through the museum, the home box tucked underneath Braxiatel's arm, Amy racing beside them. They rushed into the TARDIS as two guards chased after them.

* * *

Two armed guards turned into a corner of the ship's corridor and stopped, rifles raised as they saw the woman as the older man approached her more sedately. He stood between the two guards, smirking at her. "Party's over, Doctor song."

* * *

Braxiatel hooked up the home box up to the console, Romana and Thyra quickly setting the TARDIS into motion. Amy walked up to them, watching with interest. What exactly were the Time family up too? Why the sudden hurry? "Why are we doing this?"

"Someone has the ability to speak High Gallifreyan," Romana explained. That was what attracted her for the language itself was sacred. "That should be impossible for the language itself is no match for human vocals. Someone is trying to attract our attention. Brax, have you got the security playback working yet?"

"Yes I have." Braxiatel nodded triumphantly and the TARDIS monitor turned itself on to reveal a grainy black and white footage of River Song winking at the camera on the monitor before it switched to River with her back to the door. "No..." He trailed off, looking alarmed. River Song? But how? The last time he saw her, she died saving them from the Vashta Nerada! He knew it was only time they would meet again soon because she was from their future, but why now? What could she possibly need them for this time?

"_It's her._" Romana communicated telepathically with him, just as alarmed as he was. _"It's Professor River Song. She's our future, Brax. We saw her die!"_

"_I know..." _He replied, too stunned to do anything as they watched River Song on the monitor, swallowing slightly.

"The party's over, Doctor Song...yet still you're on board." The older man replied and River turned to face him.

"Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach it's destination."

"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution." Alistair commented to his men.

River glanced at her watch, sighing. Just knowing that the Time family were watching her this very moment and perfect timing too. "Triple-seven, five, slash, three, four, nine by ten."

The Time family and Amy exchanged a look with each other. "Mummy, it's her." Thyra pointed out, remembering the woman when they went to visit the Library. She was only so young then. That adventure had given her nightmare about the dark for weeks after that and she would remember crawling into her parents bed for comfort afterwards because she had been so terrified.

"Zero, twelve, slash, acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor." River continued, glancing at her watch.

"The cheeky woman!" Romana huffed, beginning to type the coordinates in as River had instructed. "I hope she realizes this is an one-off thing!"

"What was that, what did she say?" Amy frowned.

"They're coordinates, Amy. We're going to rescue her." Thyra as though in an obvious tone.

River brushed up her hair, giving Allistair a smile. "Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to!" As a timer began to beep frantically, Allistair realizes what was happening and he and his men grab hold of one of the pipes on the wall.

River blew them a kiss just before the door behind her blows open and she was carried into space and directly to the TARDIS as it materialized.

"Thyra, doors!" Braxiatel ordered his daughter as he and Romana quickly worked their way around the console, trying to maintain a safe landing for River. They didn't want her crash landing the TARDIS, or worse, doing what Captain Jack Harkness did and send them to the end of the universe. Again.

Thyra quickly nodded and she opened the TARDIS doors and reached out and pulled River in before they both landed on the floor. "Hmph!" Thyra groaned before blinking up at River. River was certainly heavy and that wasn't because she was older than her either.

Amy folded her arms, looking at them before looking back at the adult Time-Lord's. They were hiding secrets from her, she knew and she wanted answers and she was going to make sure she got them. "Care to explain?"

Thyra looked at River curiously, seeing how younger she looked to the one they met in the library. "River?" She asked, unsure as they stood up and watch the ship fly away before them.

"Follow that ship!" River ordered, causing Romana and Braxiatel to share a look of dismay with each other. Without a second thought, she closed the door and rushed to the consoles and began to fly the TARDIS expertly, which surprised all of them including Amy. "Nice to see you have the blue stabilisers on." She smirked, flying the TARDIS with the Time family. She knew they were perfectly good fliers-even in her future. But she always loved to poke teases at them on their abilities to fly the TARDIS, especially Thyra. She loved to wind her up and do mini-competitions on who was a better pilot.

"Romana, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Amy gaped, impressed. Would she learn how to fly the TARDIS one day? Then again, she did nearly fail her driving test so it was best if she stayed away from learning how to fly the TARDIS. Just in case.

"You call that flying?" Thyra scoffed, sitting on the jump seat and scowling. How did River even know how to fly a TARDIS? That just wasn't fair! Plus she was almost piloting it almost as good as her and just to top it off, the TARDIS was humming delightedly as River flew her. She knew the TARDIS felt her mood and was doing this on purpose.

Romana looked at her daughter, amused. Who knew her daughter could act like this if she wanted? Usually, her daughter was very good and rarely sulked but today, she seemed to be very grumpy ever since River Song came on board. "If I didn't know any better my dear, I would have said you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Thyra protested even thought she felt tiny bit jealous at the fact that River Song was flying the TARDIS almost as good as her and she folded her arms across her chest, sulking. She was the only one who her parents shared the TARDIS secrets with! How was it possible that this woman, this River Song knew how to fly the TARDIS almost as good as her?

River took her shoes off for they were beginning to hurt her feet, they were heels after all and hung them up on the monitor as she flew the TARDIS with Braxiatel. She noticed the way the TARDIS kept sending sparks at him and she shook her head fondly. She knew she had come to a point in time when they were quiet young, she could see it upon Storm's-no, _Thyra's _face and how she hasn't even regenerated yet. It was so strange for River to see her like this where she was still innocent and young. "Environmental checks." She grabbed the monitor, spinning it around to her.

"Oh yes, environmental checks. Sure." Thyra commented sarcastically and she got up and went out towards the door, sticking her head out. She was in a bad mood today whether she wanted to admit it or not. "It's decent out. Little windy. Chances are it will rain later."

Braxiatel rolled his eyes. "Now, now, Thyra. Where are your Manners. Really, there is no need to be rude." She stuck her tongue out at her father childishly.

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest..." River trailed off, typing into them in.

"Actually, we're on Alfava Metraxis." Romana replied snobbishly. "It's the seventh planet of the Dundra system. It has Oxygen-rich atmosphere with 11-hour day. Again, very primitive."

River turned to Amy, unable to stop smirking. She was used to Romana's attitude and how she looked down on so called primitive life forms. "She thinks she's so pompous when she does that." She commented as Thyra joined them back at the control, still sulking.

Amy smirked, looking at River. To her, it was hilarious to see Thyra actually sulking like a child. She had always seen Thyra so mature but Amy knew that inside, she was still a child. "How come you can fly the TARDIS?"

River continued to look at the monitor. "Oh, I had lessons from the very best." She remembered that day. That day didn't exactly go to plan but then again, nothing ever did. It had been an emotional day for her and for the Time family for sure.

Both Romana and Braxiatel looked smug at River's compliment. Obviously they were the ones to teach River how to fly the TARDIS. "Well, I did get full marks on my driving test." Braxiatel smirked, remembering passing his TARDIS test on the first go unlike his brother.

"It's a shame you three were busy that day." River commented offhandedly, making their smirks disappear and she picked up her shoes. "Right then, why did they land here?" She began to head for the door.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong. They didn't land." Braxiatel pointed out to her. He knew the ship had crashed landed and he wondered what was so important to River that they would follow the ship.

River frowned at him. "Sorry?"

"You've should have checked the Home Box." Thyra said in a sing-song voice. "It crashed." She followed River to the door and she stepped outside and Thyra closed the door behind her.

Amy looked pointedly between the adult Time-Lord's. "Explain! Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?"

"Unfortunately, it's a long story." Romana told her, fiddling with the controls. Truth was, she was afraid of River Song. Afraid of what connections she had with them in their future. They saw her die back in the library. River had saved their lives and restored Thyra back to them and Romana owed her. She shouldn't run away like this but part of her feared River for what she knew. Not only that, but just how was it possible that she could write High Gallifreyan? Sure, she taught Martha the very basics of the language but she never did teach Martha the full scale of it for it was impossible for humans to learn. Did that mean that River wasn't fully human? If so, just exactly who was she? "Half of the story hasn't even been told yet. She's got her rescue, it's time we were off." Thyra perked up at this.

"Are you running away?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow. That was highly unlike Romana or the Time family. They never ran away from anything. She wondered what was so scary about River Song that they were running away from her.

"Basically." Thyra nodded. She wanted to get far away from River Song as possible and it wasn't because River could fly the TARDIS almost as good as her either.

"Why?"

"Amy, we've told you." Braxiatel sighed. "River Song is from our personal future. We're her past. We've met in the wrong order."

"Can you run away from that?"

"Not really, but it's worth to give it a try." Romana shrugged gracefully. If the Doctor could run away from anything, then surely they could too. They had a right to run away when they were scared.

Amy glanced towards the door, grinning excitedly, suddenly realizing where they were. "Hang on, is that a planet out there?"

"Of course it is a planet! Don't you humans ever listen?" Romana scolded her. She could swear humans only had a limited attention spam of a gold fish.

Amy began to do excited arm movements and she ran up to Romana. "You promised me a planet and you never break your promises. Five minutes?" Amy begged and Thyra groaned.

Romana and Braxiatel shared a look with each other, slowly giving in. It was just like having another child on board. "All right. Five minutes!"

Amy jumped up happily. "Yes!" She headed for the door excitedly and went outside.

The ship they were following had crashed on top of a very large and very old stone structure. It was burning in different areas and bits of debris had fallen to the ground around the TARDIS. The Time family, Amy and River stood there, looking up at it.

"What caused it to crash? Not me." River commented, gazing at the ruins of the ship.

"Obviously not you. The airlock would have no doubt sealed seconds after you blew it open. According to your Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift, leaving no survivors." Braxiatel replied, standing close to Romana. It was a very breezy and windy day, he'll admit that and his moustache twitched, eyeing the wreckage of the ship.

River rolled her eyes. "A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them." She tutted.

Romana glanced at her. "About what? What exactly were you doing there anyway?" She sounded like a mother to River, concerned on what she was doing in somewhere she shouldn't be.

River smiled at her pleasantly as though hiding something. She wouldn't tell them just yet. She liked to build up the suspense. "Luckily the building was empty when they crashed into the Aplan temple. The whole building has been unoccupied for centuries." She got out a device and began to key something into a handheld device.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy enquired, unable to stop beaming for she was on an alien planet at last. Not only that, but she has met someone who can fly the TARDIS just as well as Thyra and that was saying something for Thyra was one of the best pilots Amy has ever seen.

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song." Thyra introduced, gesturing between the two. This was the second time she's met the woman and even still she knew little about her.

River turned to face them, still typing and she let out a wicked grin. Oh that was good news to her! "Ahh, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I?" Thyra winced at the slip and her parents sighed, knowing it was the Time-Lines. "How exciting!" River chuckled. "Spoilers!" She turned her attention back to what she was doing.

Amy walked back over to the Time Family and whispered in Romana's ear. "Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum!" She watched Romana and Braxiatel walk off, Romana huffing in annoyance.

"Three things are always guaranteed to show up in a museum: The Home Box of Category four Starliner, and sooner or later, the last of the Time-Lord's. It's how they keep score." River smirked. "Even if Braxiatel did have his own museum at one point."

"Named after himself!" Amy laughed, shaking her head as she still found it hard to believe that Braxiatel owned a museum. "He has such an ego!" Braxiatel scowled at this.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?" River laughed along with her and even Thyra couldn't help but chuckle for it was true her father could have a huge ego when he wanted to.

Braxiatel turned around, pointing an accusing finger at River. Oh so it was time for the women to gang up on him today was it? "We are nobody's taxi service! We're Time Travellers for Gallifrey's sake! What were you even doing on that ship anyway?" He demanded, not very happy at the fact they were talking about his ego.

"Careful dear, I think you're ego has been wounded." Romana smirked and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he kept on scowling.

River chuckled. "You're so wrong, Braxiatel. There _is _one survivor." She glanced at them. "There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die."

Thyra blinked. "Uncle Jack?" She asked, thinking of her favourite, immortal Uncle.

River raised an eyebrow before she shook her head. "No. Something better." She turned back to the device, putting it to her ear like a phone. "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal." She walked further away, carrying her shoes still before turning around to face them and holding up her device. "Thyra, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

Thyra comically mimicker River before reluctantly taking out her sonic screwdriver and used it on River's communication device. River dropped her a small curtsey as Thyra merely continued to sulk.

"Ooh, Thyra! Still grumpy?" Amy grinned, finding it very amusing. River was certainly right about one thing. Each member of the Time Family still had an ego and it was amusing to see River mock them.

"I would say she was still sulking, Amy." Romana laughed softly before glancing at her daughter. "Oh, Thyra. You're 35 years old now. Do grow up."

"We have a minute." River called and she walked back up to them, getting her familiar blue diary and Braxiatel stiffened, remembering the dairy from the last time. "Shall we?" She opened her diary. "Where were we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

Amy tried to peak over River's shoulder, wondering what was inside it. "What's the book?"

"Stay away from it." Braxiatel warned, eyeing the book. He knew that was their future in their. Why did they always keep meeting in the wrong order? What was so important about River Song that she continued to meet them throughout their future?

"What is it though?"

"It's...ah, our diary. Her past, our future." He gestured between himself and his family, trying to find the best words to explain River's connection with them. "Unfortunately, because we're both Time Travellers, we keep meeting in the wrong." He held Romana's hand who squeezed it reassuringly.

Suddenly, four columns of swirling 'dust' appeared before them and then turned up four soldiers in desert camouflage uniforms. One of the soldiers appeared to River and Thyra watched with interest, wondering what was going on. The soldier glanced at them before looking back towards River, unimpressed. "You promised me an army, Doctor Song."

"No. I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is Lord Braxiatel with his wife, Lady Romanadvoratrelundar-otherwise known as Romana for short and their daughter, Thyra." Thyra gave him a salute.

"Father Octavian, sir, madams." He shook each off their hands for he has heard a great many deal about the Time family. "Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation." He glanced sideways at River briefly before looking back at the Time family. "Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?"

"Braxiatel, Romana...what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" River asked them and Romana and Braxiatel shared an alarmed look with each other, their minds casting back to their very first date in 1969 with the encounter of the lone Weeping Angels.

* * *

It was now night time and a transport ship had arrived and the soldiers had already set up camp. Octavian strides across the ground followed by Romana and Braxiatel who walked army in arm with Thyra and Amy following closely behind like two children.

"The Angel as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this-" He showed them a handheld device. "Behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliff, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up."

Romana shivered. "The maze of the dead." Romana murmured, knowing the name of the catacombs. She always hated catacombs. Ever since the Time War where she had to fight underground and they gave her _that _nickname, she always tried to avoid them. "Why do I get the sudden feeling we shouldn't go in there?"

"It could be a trap to lure us in." Braxiatel nodded in agreement. "But knowing these humans, they'll go in anyway because you humans can't resist can't you?"

Octavian eyed him. "A trap?" He asked, ignoring the '_you humans_' bit. He knew the Time family weren't human according to the records and he knew they had no clue who River Song was either.

"Father Octavian?" A soldier called from nearby.

Octavian nodded. "Excuse me."

Thyra waved him off as he left before Romana turned and used her sonic screwdriver on some of the equipment set up on the table. Amy sat on the table beside them, watching them work. "So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?"

"I thought we told you to stay in the TARDIS." Romana scolded her before looking at Thyra. Was nobody listening to her at all today? "You too Thyra. You need to concentrate on your school work. Which part of 'waiting in the TARDIS until it's safe' was confusing?"

Amy mocked pouted. "Are you three on your Grumpy faces today?"

"Amy, this is not funny. Braxiatel and myself first encountered the Weeping Angels when we first started courting each other. They are one of the most malevolent life forms evolution has ever produced and one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and we're meant to climb in with a sonic screwdriver and a mere simple torch when we've could have been teaching Thyra her school work!" Romana said with a hint of irritation in her voice. The Weeping Angels were as almost as dangerous as the Daleks but the Weeping Angels were silent predators unlike the Daleks.

"Mum, this is much more exciting. You know it." Thyra grinned, excited to see a Weeping Angel for the first time as she remembered what her Auntie Martha had told her about them. Any excuse not to do school work, she would take it.

Amy glanced at her before looking back at the Time-Lord's for she had been thinking about this for a long time. "Is River Song your daughter? Another daughter? Because she's someone from your future and the way she talks to you two and acts around Thyra, I've never seen anyone do that. She and Thyra almost have like a sibling relationship; haven't you seen them? You two-" She pointed between Romana and Braxiatel with a smirk. "Have another daughter don't you? All these daughters running around! You'll lose track!"

Braxiatel and Romana glanced at each other before Braxiatel scratched his head, his moustache twitching. "Has anybody ever told you, you talk too much?" He enquired, in no mood to find out if River Song was their daughter or not. If she was, it did explain the fact on how she could write High Gallifreyan and fly the TARDIS. It also made him happy at the fact that he and Romana may just loom another child after Thyra. But if she was their daughter, then why did they keep meeting in the wrong order?

"_But she did say she was Thyra's best friend in the future." _Romana pointed out to him, reading his thoughts. _"But if she was our daughter...that means we'll be looming a new addition to our family soon." _She smiled, happy at the idea of having another child with Braxiatel. _"And we'll treasure the moments of the time we'll spend with River."_

River poked her head from the entrance of a transport and looked over in their direction. "Braxiatel! Romana!" She shouted, indicating for them to come over.

Thyra groaned. "I'm don't like her. I don't. I don't." She folded her arms though she knew she was lying to herself. Secretly, she did like River, she knew that deep in her hearts but for now, she'll keep pretending that she didn't.

Amy rolled her eyes, nudging Thyra in the ribs teasingly. "Of course you do."

"Father Octavian!" River continued shouting, bringing them all together and they all began to walk towards the transport.

Amy looked confused by this and she turned to Romana. "Why do they call him Father?"

"Because he's their Bishop, they're his clerics. You have to remember this is the 51st Century and that the Church has moved on. Though, I never understood the point of religion, we Time-" Romana began but Braxiatel silenced her with a kiss before she could insult the humans as they entered the transport ship.

Thyra looked around inside, seeing a screen with a black and white footage of a Weeping Angel, it's body at an angel with it's hands over it's eyes. She made her way over to River, her parents following closely behind. River was controlling the video with a remote and Thyra stared at the Weeping Angel, curiosity getting the better of her. River glanced at them. "What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium Vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop."

"That's the Weeping Angel, definitely." Braxiatel nodded, shoving his hands in pockets as he looked at it. Remembering how they had last encountered them with Martha. Before Thyra was even born. That was a long time ago now and already they have been and done so much. "They always have their hands covering their faces when you first see them."

Octavian glanced at them, frowning. "You've encountered the Angels before?"

"Once, before Thyra was born which seems like a very long time ago now." Romana admitted truthfully. "But the Weeping Angels that we met were scavengers. The ones we are facing now are much more deadlier."

"It's just a statue." Amy pointed out, not seeing why they were all making a big fuss over a Angel Statue. Honestly, it looked like it belonged in a graveyard or something. Amy certainly wouldn't have it in her backyard.

"Ah, but here's the clever thing." Thyra grinned at her. "It's a statue when you see it."

Romana ran a hand through her hair, looking thoughtful. "How did you get your hands on it? Why a Weeping Angel in the first place?"

"Oh, pulled it from the ruins of Razbahan, end of the last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time." River explained.

Romana arched an eyebrow. "This is a predator, River. There's a vast difference between dormant and patient."

Amy looked at Thyra. "What do you mean, it's a statue when you see it?"

Thyra put an army around Amy, leaning against her. "They can only move if they're unseen. They've quantum locked it. If in sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist and they turn to stone. It's a pretty cool yet rubbish defence mechanism."

Braxiatel went over to the screen, examining the Angel carefully. Amy looked at the Weeping Angel once more. "What, being a stone?"

"It is a stone." He nodded in agreement before looking at them out of the corner of his eyes. "Until you turn your back."


	10. Time Of The Angels: A Plan

Braxiatel and Romana led River and Father Octavian out of the transport. Romana had told Thyra and Amy to stay in the transport where it was safer. "The hyperdrive would have split on impact." Romana began to explain. "The whole ship will be flooding with radiation and gravoty storms which is deadly to almost any living being."

Octavian looked thoughtful at this, trying to find any way they could to defeat the Weeping Angel. He knew that this was a dangerous mission and he was willing to do anything he could to stop the Angels at all cost and protect the human race. "Deadly to an Angel?"

Braxiatel grimaced. Truth be told, he knew little of Weeping Angels and only remembered what information they held on them from their last encounter with Sally Sparrow. Even then, that wasn't much on how to defeat a lone Angel. At least last time they had managed to trap the Angels for good. This time it was a little bit more difficult. "Unfortunately, it does the opposite to the Angel. The Angel feeds on it so the longer we leave it, the stronger it gets. Might I enquire who built the temple itself?"

River read the readings from the handheld device. She wanted to help in anyway she could. Anything to try and avoid her from going back to prison, she would do. "The Aplans. The indigenous life-forms. They died out 400 years ago."

Octavian nodded to confirm this. "200 years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonist."

Romana raised an arch eyebrow at him. Humans were everywhere. They were mammals! It shouldn't surprise her really but it hurt her. They looked so much like her species and to see them everywhere, to see them living their lives hurt her whilst her species was buried in dust and stones. Forgotten amongst the living. "I swear you humans breed like rabbits. Time and time again we keep on saving you lot." She shook her head. She was turning into the Doctor all right and Romana wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Ma'am, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population..." Octavian warned, looking concerned at the fact a Weeping Angel may be a threat to the surrounding population.

"This is dangerous, Bishop." Romana told him in agreement. Weeping Angels were always dangerous. She remembered Rassilon mentioning them in some of his notes centuries ago but she knew that from her own experience from the last time with Martha. "It's time you got yourselves locked and loaded."

Octavian turned to the radio to talk to his soldiers. "Verger, how we doing with those explosives?" There was a muffled reply but Octavian seemed fine with the answer before he indicated towards River. "Dr Song, with me."

"Two minutes." River called, needing to speak to the adult Time-Lord's, mostly alone. "Mr and Mrs Heartshaven, I need you both." She called for them, moving to the side.

Romana looked amused at Braxiatel. "Well, at least she knows of our Gallifreyan marriage traditions." She took his hand and went over to her. She will have to give credit to River that as she respected her people's rituals.

Amy and Thyra stood in the transport entrance. "Anybody need us? Nobody?" Amy called, crossing her arms. Honestly, she did feel sort of useless by just sort of useless by just standing here and doing nothing whilst all the Time-Lord's did all the work. She hoped she wasn't going to be doing this for all of their adventures. She wanted to actually be useful and be a part of something.

Thyra went back into the transport ship, entranced by the Angel on the screen. Since the last time they looked it has now moved it's hand away from it's face and Thyra eyes widened slightly, hoping she what she was thinking was wrong as Amy walked back inside.

River began to show Romana and Braxiatel an old book that had old hand writing written inside. "I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman, it's barley readable but I've marked a few passages."

"I like you. Highlighting the important points." Romana praised her and she flipped through the book before snapping it shut. That was what Romana used to do when she was always making notes. She always used to highlight the important points and ignore the less important ones. If River really was their daughter, she certainly did share some of her traits already. "I must say, it's a bit tedious in the middle."

Amy popped her head out of the transport, glancing around for them. "Dr. Song? Are you sure you didn't have more than one clip of the Angel?"

River shook her head. "No, just the four seconds."

Braxiatel snatched the book of Romana, flipping through the pages back and forth, his eye brows furrowed. "Why aren't there any pictures?" He usually wasn't bothered about books having pictures but something about this book having no pictures of the weeping Angels bothered him. If you were up against a stone predator, wouldn't it help to have a drawing to see what you were fighting up against?

Puzzled, Amy went back inside the transport ship. If River only had that clip, then how could the Angel move? "River said that was the only one she had." She commented to Thyra only to find her staring at the television, as though daring herself not to blink. "Thyra?"

"Amy, whatever you do. Don't. Blink." She warned in a deadly tone and Amy glanced at the video again to find the Angel was facing forward, hands down at it's side. "Get out whilst you can. Get mum and dad and tell them that the Angel in the video is alive." She hissed, not taking her eyes away from the Angel. How the Angel was alive, she did not know but it was and Thyra was doing her best on trying not to blink.

"But how?" Amy frowned, not understanding how a video recording could be alive. She glanced at the time code to see it on loop from 11:24 to 11:28.

"Get. Out. Now." Thyra snapped and Amy backed away slightly, not liking her tone when the door closed and locked behind them. "Amy!"

* * *

River observed Romana and Braxiatel as they kept searching the book, her journal in her hands. She sent them a smile. "Oh, it's so strange to see Thyra all baby-face. This is must be extremely early for you if Thyra hasn't regenerated yet!" It was strange. She hasn't seen this incarnation of Thyra before. At least, she hasn't think she hasn't.

Romana snapped her head towards River, alarmed by this piece of information. "What? My daughter regenerates early?" She sighed. It certainly did run in the family. She remembered the first time she regenerated young when she was with the Doctor. It wasn't the Doctor's fault, it was her body was unable to cope any longer. "Then again, I regenerated when I was only in my 100's. It must run in the family."

River smirked at her. "So you three have know idea who I am yet?" One part of her loved this because she could play with along with them and do what she liked but another part of this hurt her more than anything. It shouldn't hurt her for them to not know who she was but it did. To have the people she loved dearest not know who she was...it broke her heart.

"How do you know who we are?" Braxiatel enquired. He was curious to know. The past River knew who they were straight away as she did here but then this time they had their TARDIS so it was quite obvious to tell who they were. "We regenerate. We change our appearance. How can you keep track of all of us all?"

River looked smug, still looking through her diary. "I've got pictures of all your faces-including your daughter's. None of you ever show up in the right order though, Thyra does very nearly but I need the spotter's guide."

"Again, like Braxiatel said. Why aren't there any pictures in this book?" Romana asked, looking thoughtful.

* * *

"Amy, keep staring at the Angel, don't even blink. I'm going to try get us out of here." Thyra ordered, moving away from the television and she got out her sonic screwdriver and turned it onto some settings. She really hoped they could get out of here. She really didn't feel like getting stuck in the past right now.

"But it's just a recording! It can't move!" Amy protested, but did as Thyra asked, trying very hard not to blink. She felt her eyes watering and she couldn't do open her eyes any longer and she blinked and opened her eyes quickly to see the Angel with it's mouth open in full predatory mode. "Thyra!"

"I told you, keep staring at it!" Thyra shouted back, the sonic screwdriver not working on the door. "Damn it! Sonic screwdriver not working." She hissed and she put it away. Honestly, as much as she loved her sonic screwdriver, it could be incredibly useless at times. "All right, time to use some telekinesis."

"Hurry up!" Amy protested, still staring at the Angel. "I'm trying hard not to blink!"

"All right, all right, hold on a nanosecond." Thyra retorted and she stepped back slightly before she raised both of her arms. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

"This whole book...It's a warning." Romana explained, handing the book to Braxiatel. "It's a warning about the Weeping Angels. If it's a warning, then why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?"

River peered over Braxiatel's shoulder, remembering what she had read of the book earlier. "There was a bit about images."

Braxiatel flipped to the page quickly, scanning until he had found the most important bit. "That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel." He read off the page, his eyes widening when suddenly, the door to the transport ship blew open and they all snapped their heads towards the sound, the door landing just at their feet and they looked up to see Thyra standing there, her arms held out. "Thyra, what on-"

"The Angel!" She warned them. "The Angel is alive!" She went back inside and they all shared a look with each other before Braxiatel snapped the book shut once more and dashed inside after them, seeing Amy and Thyra not taking their eyes of the Angel.

"Don't. Blink." Romana warned everyone, all staring at the Angel which still had it's mouth open in a predatory position. Oh great. Now the Weeping Angels had control of projecting them through televisions? Just what she needed.

"That's what I already told Amy." Thyra countered, winking with one eye before slowly winking on the other, careful not to blink.

"Have you tried switching it off?" Braxiatel enquired.

Amy nodded, not blinking. "I tried but nothing happened. It just kept turning itself back on again." She fumbled with the remote without taking her eyes off the Angel, showing Braxiatel as it turned itself back on.

"That's the Angel doing it." He commented grimly."Look at anywhere but the eyes."

"Why?" Amy frowned, looking into it's eyes, entranced.

"Amy, look at it anywhere but the eyes, it's important. 'The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there." Braxiatel quoted, remembering the quote from the book as he stared at the Angel-avoiding it's eyes.

River looked towards Romana, remembering something from the book. "What did you say about images?"

"Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an angel." Romana told her before looking at Amy. "That's it!"

Amy beamed. "Ok..hold this." She held out the remote. "One, two, three, four..." She hits the pause button whilst there was static, freezing the Angel before turning off. Amy and Thyra sighed with relieve as Braxiatel went to unplug the screen. "I froze it! I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an angel any more." She beamed between the Time family and River, feeling proud of herself. "That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good." She said that as though in reassurance to herself and for the fact she craved praise from the Time family, wanting to prove herself to them that she could be as good as them.

"That was amazing!" River praised her, seeing that the Time family were far too busy messing about with the television. She knew Amy well, especially in the future. But here, she was so young then she was almost childlike.

"River, can you hug Amy?" Thyra asked her, looking at the remains of the doorway, feeling pretty pleased with herself that her telekinesis managed to blow open a deadlocked seal door that the Angel had put there. Oh, her telekinesis powers were certainly improving all right. She couldn't wait to test her true powers back in the TARDIS and she wondered what else she could do with them.

River arched an eyebrow at her, not understanding why she had to hug Amy. Not that she was complaining. River was always up for a hug. "Why?"

"Because I'm too busy admiring my craftsmanship and my parents hate hugging humans anyway." Thyra replied, not taking her eyes away from the door.

Romana glanced over her shoulder as she worked on the television screen with Braxiatel. "She's right." She smirked, turning back to the screen.

River rolled her eyes, shaking her head fondly as she hugged Amy. "You're brilliant." She praised Amy once more, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

Amy sighed gratefully. At least River Song was showed some emotion towards her. "Thanks. I kind of creamed it, didn't I?"

"So it was here? That was the Angel?" River asked, glancing towards the adult Time-Lord's.

"It was more of a projection of the Angel." Braxiatel began, finishing examining the screen as had Romana and they turned around to face them. "It was reaching out and was trying to study us. Unluckily for us, it's now no longer dormant." He pulled a face at this as they exited the transport ship, having heard the soldiers set off a loud explosion.

"Wicked!" Thyra cheered, watching them excitedly and she carefully went to look at all the equipment that the soldiers used, unable to hide her excitement.

"Thyra, be careful!" Romana warned, looking concerned. She really didn't like it when her daughter was around weapons but it was too late for that now for she knew Thyra could take care of herself but she still couldn't help but look concerned at him.

"It's all right mum." Thyra waved her off before looking towards Father Octavian. "Father Octavian, it's gone positive! We can go through! Yes!"

Romana rolled her eyes, looking at Braxiatel, Amy and River. "Here we go. Come on." She grabbed Braxiatel's hand, following Thyra and Father Octavian.

Amy was about to follow them but stopped, feeling something in her left eye and she began to rub. River glanced at her. "Coming?"

"Yeah, coming. There's just...something in my eye." She murmured, rubbing it before quickly following River, pushing aside her itchy eye.

* * *

A little while later, all of them were all inside the maze of the dead chamber, Romana climbing down a rope ladder and joined Braxiatel and Octavian at the bottom. She then helped her daughter down and they all turned on their torches to look around the dark, damp chamber as Amy and River joined them with the other soldiers.

Braxiatel glanced at Octavian. It was lucky that he was used to the cold. He wasn't nicknamed the Icicle for nothing. The cold never bothered him and his icy hearts. "Do we have a gravity globe? We could use a bit more light." Even with their Time-Lord senses, it was still hard to see in the cave.

Octavian nodded and turned to his soldiers. As much as a dangerous mission this was, he wanted to help the Time family as much as possible. "Grav globe." One of the soldiers took out a sphere from his pack and hands it to Octavian.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy asked, glancing around as she stuck close to Thyra. She felt glad at the fact she was wearing a jumper for it was rather chilly down here.

"It's the Aplan mortarium. Sometimes called maze of the dead." River explained, gazing around the chamber.

"And what's that?"

"Does what it says on the tin." Thyra replied cheerily, finding all of this terribly exciting. "If you happen to be a creature that is made of pure living stone-" She took the gravity globe from Octavian and kicked the gravity sphere like a football, causing the shake of the head from her father as it raised into the air and it stopped before It lit up and the cave showed a large number of stone statues. "This would be the perfect hiding place."

Octavian grimaced, seeing all the stone statues in place. All these statues were just here to make it even more harder to find the Weeping Angel. This was going to take up a lot of time. "I guess this makes it a bit trickier."

"Just a bit?" Romana asked dryly, arching an eyebrow. She rather liked the idea of this challenge of trying to find a Weeping Angel though truth be told, Romana had no idea what she was going to do when she actually found it. "I would say more than a bit. A stone angel on the loose amongst all these old stone statues."

River walked over to her, pointing her torch towards the statues. "A needle in a haystack." She mused, trying to find the Weeping Angel though she knew she wasn't going to find it straight away.

Thyra beamed. "It's like a needle that looks like hay! A hay-like needle." She giggled slightly to herself, causing River and Amy to look amused. Thyra stopped giggling before cocking her head to the side, looking thoughtful. "Actually, let's just stick it to finding a Weeping Angels amongst Stone Statues."

"You're getting ahead of yourself dear." Romana commented off handedly, putting an arm around her daughter, smiling.

Octavian shook his head, a faint smile on his face before he began to give orders to his men. In a way, it was nice to have a young one with them for their was still innocence then surrounding her. But Octavian knew who Thyra was and knew who she was going to turn out to be in the future. "Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection." He turned to look at Braxiatel. "One question-how do we fight it?"

"Ask me again later and I may just come up with an answer for that." Braxiatel told him, really having no clue how to fight off a lone Angel. If they had a group of Weeping Angels, they would have been able to trick them like they did last time but this was a lone Weeping Angel and really, he had no idea and that was a first. He held Romana's hand, walking off and Thyra and Amy followed them, staying close.

River made to follow the Time family and Amy but Octavian grabbed her arm. He looked at her warningly, telling her that she was still under his watch. "They don't know who you are yet, do they? Who and what you are."

River swallowed, glancing longingly at the Time family before looking at Octavian, her eyes watering slightly. It pained her to even think about those memories. Memories that the Time Family haven't yet lived. "It's too early in their time stream. In _her _Time-Stream."

Octavian cast a glance at the Time family before looking back at River. "Well, make sure they don't work it out, or they're not gonna help us. Lord have mercy, we'll have the Icicle on our backs and that's not something I don't want to be dealing with."

"I won't let you down!" River hissed. "Believe me, I have no intention of going back to prison."

"Sir? Side chamber. One visible exit." A soldier called, pointing his torch towards the lone side chamber.

"Check it out. Angelo, go with him." Octavian instructed, still giving River a warning gaze just as the two soldiers went into go and check out the chamber.

The Time family were shining their torches in every direction, Romana whispering to Thyra in Gallifreyan, educating her as she went. Even though this wasn't her lessons, Romana always tried to manage and squeeze in some form of education for Thyra whilst on their adventures.

Amy made her way to follow, smiling at them before she stopped and looked at the many levels above them and saw all the statues lining the way. She rubbed the corner of her eye with one finger and found a little grit. She then used her full hand and saw sand and grit come through her fingers. She stopped, looking at the sand with horror and feeling frightened, she looked at her hand to see nothing, her heart beats quickening.

River comes up behind her, seeing her stop. "You all right?" She asked, concerned.

Amy gave a shaky nod. "Yeah, I'm fine." She hugged herself, trying not to be scared in front of the soldiers and she glanced at River. She didn't want to come across as a coward, even if the sand in her eye did bother her and Amy hoped for her sake it was just her imagination. "So, what's a maze of the dead?"

River gave her a smile, fidgeting with some of the equipment in her hands. "Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls." She commented almost cheerily and Amy gave her a look of horror. River looked sheepish. "Ok, that was fairly bad. Right, give me your arm." She grabbed Amy's arm and showed her a syringe. "This won't hurt a bit." She gave Amy a shot.

Amy winced, feeling mild pain but it still hurt her. "Ow!" She scowled. She lied to her! It hurt a lot.

River smirked. "There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything You're going to need it when we get up to that ship." River explained, putting the Viro-stabiliser away. She always hated those things as well but they were necessary in order to survive.

Amy glanced at the Time family before looking at River, still confused as to who River may just be in their personal future. "So, what are they like? In the future, I mean. Cos you know them in the future, don't you?" She was curious, she'll admit that.

"The Time family? Well, they're just the Time family." River shrugged, not giving anything away. "Same old really."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh, well that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" She asked sarcastically as Thyra came over to them, River's device in her hand but was holding it the wrong way up. Romana and Braxiatel hadn't corrected her for they were far too busy talking to each other and looking at the statues.

"What are you two talking about?" Thyra asked them, taking readings with River's device.

River smirked fondly at her. "Talking about you."

"Ooh! All the good points I hope." Thyra replied, smiling broadly.

"Ah, the other way up dear." River chuckled.

Thyra stopped, her eyes wide and she turned the device the other way round and look over at River who merely raised her eyebrow. "I knew what I was doing." Thyra protested, blushing furiously.

"Yeah right." River scoffed, but in a teasing manner.

Amy laughed, just seeing the relationship between River and Thyra develop over the last few hours, it almost certainly was like a sibling relationship. She wondered if River even knew of Jenny yet. "You're so her sister."

River smiled up at her, shining her torch amongst the statues. "Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy! This is Thyra we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?"

"Yup." Amy grinned, just knowing that somehow she was right. She could see it easily between her and Thyra for the relationship was almost like the one she had with Mels back home.

River beamed. "You're good. I'm not saying you're right...but you are very good."

* * *

Angelo and the other Cleric were searching through the dark chamber. The Cleric scoffed. "Can you believe this? We're hunting statues." It sounded silly and he still couldn't understand how a stone statue could be so deadly that they were hunting for it anyway.

"Better than chasing lava snakes." Angelo pointed out for he hated snakes.

"Actually, lava snakes weren't that bad." The Cleric replied and he moved ahead through the cave out of Angelo's sight. He moved ahead slowly, keeping watch before his torch began to flicker. He sighed, just knowing this was typical for his torch to go out on him know before he heard the sound of stone against stone nearby. He frowned, pointing his gun and torch up towards the noise. "Who's there? Is someone there? Angelo?" He turned his head, trying to see his friend. "Angelo!" He hissed, feeling slightly scared and he turned to look back only to be confronted by an angel, snapping his neck.

* * *

Angelo was further back in the chamber before he heard some movement further on ahead. He spoke into his radio. "Christian, is that you?" He asked.

"Angelo, come and see this." Christian replied, sounding urgent.

"What is it?"

"Just come and see it!"

Angelo frowned, sensing something terribly wrong about this whole thing. "It's not a school trip. Just tell me." He demanded, not wanting to go and risking his neck in these caves.

"No, really, come and see!" The urgency in his voice finally persuaded Angelo and he went to follow where Christian was moments before, when he too was killed by an Angel.

* * *

The Time family and River were examining the statutes when they heard gunfire from nearby. Romana put a defensive hand on Thyra's shoulder, her mother instincts rushing through her before they all ran back down to the main chamber to find a young cleric had fired his weapon at one of the statues. Braxiatel stopped to look at it.

The young cleric trembled in fear, looking frightened and ashamed. "Sorry. Sorry, I thought...I thought it looked at me." He told them fearfully. He thought he saw it move out of the corner of his eyes and he knew it was just the dark playing tricks on him. But he couldn't help it. He was just feeling so scared.

Octavian narrowed his eyes at him. "We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?"

"No, sir."

"No, sir, it is not! According to the Time family, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of décor." He snapped even if he was slightly fearful but he would not show it in front of his men.

Romana looked at the young cleric. "What's your name soldier?"

"Bob, ma'am." Bob swallowed, unable to meet her eyes.

Thyra beamed, turning away from the statue to look at him. "That's a cool name! I love Bob." Braxiatel rolled his eyes at his daughter's behaviour.

"It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names, they're given to us in the service of the Church." Octavian explained.

"It's all right to be scared, Bob." Romana began softly, giving him an encouraging smile. "We're all scared in this room. Anyone who isn't scared in this room is a fool." She saw Braxiatel at the corner mocking her. "Including you, Braxiatel." He scowled.

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes." He turned to Bob. "You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach." He told him and Bob nodded as they made their way upwards through a passage.

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just gonna collapse? There's a whole ship up there." Amy pointed out, feeling nervous of the ground collapsing on top of her. She did not want to die today, especially the night before her wedding.

"They're incredible builders, the Aplans." River told her reassuringly, standing next to her.

"We had dinner with their Chief Architect." Thyra piped up, remembering the dinner. It had been very amusing to talk to both heads of the Chief Architect. "Well, you know what they say. Two heads are better than one."

"You helped him?" Amy asked incredulously.

"No, what she means is that he actually had two heads." Braxiatel told her before turning to River, holding out his hand. "There's something right in front of me but I can't see it. River, at the very end of that book, what does it say?"

River shrugged off her backpack and rummaged through it, getting the book. "Hang on."

"Read it to us." Romana commented, looking at the statues, suddenly feeling as though they have walked right into a trap.

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels." River read out loud, not sure the point Braxiatel was making.

* * *

"Hey, Angelo. Christian? Where are you?" Bob asked into the radio, heading down the side chamber where Angelo and Christian were moments before. He glanced around before his eyes widened as he saw the bodies of his friends near by, his breath hitched with fear and he turned sharply to see the shadow of an Angel. He frowned, walking through the archway before he was attacked by the Angel and he was Bob no more.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Amy groaned, fed up of climbing through the maze of the dead. "It's a hell of a climb."

"Nearly there." Thyra grunted, climbing. Romana offered her a hand and Thyra eagerly took it, struggling slightly. "We only have two levels to go." She glanced at her mother. "After this, can we visit the Aplans?" She asked hopefully.

"I thought they were all dead." Amy asked, bemused.

"So is Virginia Woolf. Thyra's on her bowling team." Braxiatel commented, making Amy chuckle. "There's something obvious. Something staring right at us in the face." His moustache twitched in annoyance. "Oh, I do hate it when that happens."

"Braxiatel, there's something. I don't know what it is..." River trailed off, realizing the same thing.

"Urgh, tell me about it." Romana grimaced, gripping her daughter's hand tightly. "We'll figure it out. Something terribly wrong. As though we had walked straight into a trap..." She stopped and looked clearly at a statue. "Oh dear."

"What's wrong?" Father Octavian looked at her, seeing her look.

"Mum..." Thyra clutched at her hand and Romana pulled her in, hugging her and Braxiatel stood next to them protectively.

"Oh." River's eyes widened in realization, looking at the statues before staring at the Time family. "How could we not notice that?!"

"Two guesses. One-they have a low level perception filter." Braxiatel explained, not taking his eyes of the statues. How could have they been so foolish to not have notice? "Or two, we weren't paying attention to detail."

"What's wrong, sir?" Octavian asked, wondering what the Time Family were getting worked up on.

Romana glanced around, her eyes wide. "Nobody move. I want every single human to stay exactly where you are." She turned to face Octavian. "As I said before, Bishop. This is a trap and I'm terribly sorry but we are all in danger with my daughter in the middle of it."

Octavian frowned, tensing slightly. Danger. There was always danger with each mission Octavian and his men went on. "What danger?"

"The Aplans." Thyra swallowed, feeling frightened at the idea they were surrounded by viscous predators.

"The Aplans?" Octavian asked, not understanding what the Aplans had to do with what was going on and he glanced at the statues.

"They've got two heads." River told him pointedly.

"Yes. I get that, so?"

"Oh, do pay attention Bishop!" Romana scolded, wanting the man to figure it out for himself. "All right, everyone, move over here. That's an order!" Romana ordered, her tone turning serious and all the soldiers and Amy moved to the spot they were in that had no statues. "I want everyone to switch off your torches."

Thyra looked alarmed. "Mum? Are you mad?!"

"She's always mad my dear." Braxiatel smirked, making Romana gently nudge him in the ribs. "But yes. Everyone, do as my wife says. Turn off your torches." One by one, they all began to turn off their torches until it was just his left on. "I'm going to turn my torch off too, just for a nanosecond."

River looked between Romana and Braxiatel. "Are you two sure about this?"

"We're always sure." Romana told her, though for once she really hoped she was wrong. "Turn off your torch, Brax." Braxiatel obeyed and he turned off his torch for a split second before turning his torch back on quickly to find the statues in front of them were now facing them. Romana tugged at Thyra's hand and they ran on ahead to get away from the statues.

"Oh, my god! They've moved!" Amy gasped, her heart beating wildly. They were surrounded by Weeping Angels and they were right in the middle of their trap!

"Oh, you humans. Always stating the obvious." Braxiatel retorted sarcastically before they quickly followed after Romana and Thyra, seeing all the statues lining their way to the ship. "Every single one of them are Angels."

"But they can't be!" River protested, not understanding how the Aplans can be Angels.

"Soldiers, keep watching!" Romana ordered, her mood turned sour. "Don't even blink because if you blink, it will cost you your life." She backtracked with Braxiatel and saw the Angels have moved forward. "Every statue in this maze, every single one is a Weeping Angel." She pulled a face. "I don't like this. Not at all." They ran back towards the others.

"There was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear." River told them fearfully, thinking that they were thinking her as a liar. Romana put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, telling her she believed her and River relaxed underneath her touch, finding comfort.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy wondered, not taking her eyes off the statues.

"How did the Aplans die out?" Thyra asked curiously.

"Nobody knows." River replied for even she did not know herself.

"Well, now we know."

"They don't look like Angels." Octavian pointed out, not taking his eyes away from the Angels. It was just impossible! They looked nothing like Weeping Angels.

"And they're not fast." Amy told them, trying to remain calm. "You said they were fast. They should have had us by now."

"Indeed. They're dying which means they are slowly losing their forms, losing their image." Romana looked thoughtful for a moment. "Which means...their image is power. Power!"

Amy blinked. "Romana?"

Thyra grinned at her. "Mummy's got a plan."

"I always have a plan." Romana told her daughter with a smile before turning serious. "Don't you humans see? All this radiation from the ship spilling out, all that drive burn. The crash wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army and it's waking up."

"Then we need to get out of here and fast." River told them, her eyes wide.

Braxiatel glanced at her. "I like your thinking."

"Oh, I bet you do." River smirked.

Octavian spoke into the radio to warn the others. "Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in please. Any of you, come in!" He said urgently as there was a pause.

"It's Bob, sir. Sorry sir." Bob called over the radio.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active!" Octavian warned, wanting to keep his men safe.

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir." Bob replied and Thyra's eyes widened as listened, sticking close to River. "The statues killed them, sir."

Romana took the radio of Octavian, her hearts sinking as she heard Bob's report. "Sacred Bob, this is Lady Romana speaking. Where are you now?"

"I'm talking to my-" Octavian began, glaring at her.

Romana glared back. "Be quiet!" She hissed. "Where are you Bob?" Romana asked again.

"I'm on my way up to you, ma'am. I'm homing on your signal."

"Very good. Might I ask, what did the Angel do to your friends?" She went straight to the point, hoping the Angel just sent his friends back in time.

"Snapped their necks, ma'am."

Romana and Braxiatel shared a baffled look with each other. "That's not how the Angels kill you." Braxiatel frowned. "They should displace you in time. Unless...unless they need the bodies for something."

Octavian took the radio from Romana's hands, not pleased at the fact she was taking charge. "Bob, did you check their data pack? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan."

Romana took the radio roughly off Octavian once more, glancing at him. "I AM TALKING!" She snapped angrily and Octavian looked at her, seeing her anger through her eyes as she shouted and he swallowed slightly. She spoke into the radio once more, exhaling as she tried to steady herself. "Bob, how did you escape? The Angels never leave anyone alive. No one."

"I didn't escape, ma'am. The Angel killed me too." Bob replied and they all looked at each other, wondering what Bob meant and Thyra swallowed fearfully.

"How did the Angels kill you, Bob?" Romana asked softly, realizing that this may not be the actual Bob they were speaking to but the Angel itself. The Angels were vicious all right, playing with their victims as though they were nothing but toys.

"Snapped my neck, ma'am. Wasn't as painless as I expected but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

"Tell us, Bob. Who are we actually talking to right now? The Angel or you?"

"You're not talking to Bob, ma'am. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion." Bob replied and Thyra stared, horrified by how cold the Angel was. She had rather liked Bob.

"So I take it the Angel that's on it's way up and not you...?" Romana asked, fearing the worst. Just what they needed. This whole situation was getting worse by the nanosecond.

"Yes ma'am. It's the Angel. Sorry for the confusion."

Braxiatel looked at the others. "We need to make our way through the wreckage. Thyra, lead the way from them. Go!" He ordered, wanting his daughter to be far out of danger as possible even if everywhere they went, they were in danger right now.

Thyra nodded, doing as she was told, leading the way ahead. "Everyone, follow me! Go, go, go!" She ordered and the soldiers followed after her.

Amy began to ran after Thyra, but paused and glanced at Romana and Braxiatel worryingly. "Romana? Braxiatel?"

"Amy, do as I say! Go, now!" Romana snapped, and Amy blinked at her harshness and she and River left.

Only Romana, Braxiatel and Octavian remained. "Octavian, I thought I told you to go?" Romana snapped. "I'm sorry, but your men are dead. You need to focus on the ones that are still alive right now; they need you."

Octavian nodded in agreement, knowing she was right even if had a cold attitude about it. "I know that, ma'am. And when you and your family have flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." He regarded her coldly before walking off.

Braxiatel glanced at Romana. "He's only doing his duty." He reminded her, remembering his days in the Time War where they had to report to the fallen soldier's family members.

Romana sighed. "I know." She spoke into the radio once more. "Angel Bob, which Angel are we talking to? The one from the ship?"

"Yes, ma'am. The other Angels are still restoring."

"Well, at least we now know that the Angel is not in the wreckage." Braxiatel shrugged before he grabbed Romana's hand once more and they ran along the passage and saw Amy waiting for them. "Amy, I thought we told you to run!"

"I can't!" Amy told them fearfully, causing the two Time-Lord's to come back and help her. Amy's eyes watered, feeling terrified as she eyed her hand. "No, really, I can't."

"Of course you can!" Romana told her scoldingly, seeing nothing wrong with Amy.

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone!" Amy stressed, glancing at her hand that gripped the rail to see it made out of stone.

* * *

Further along the passage, Thyra, River, Octavian and the rest of the clerics arrive at an open chamber and could see the ship above them. Octavian gazed up at it. "Well, there it is. The Byzantium."

River gazed at it before looking at Thyra. "Well, it's got to be 30 feet. How do we get up there?"

Thyra looked thoughtful. "I could use my telekinesis to get us all up there. But it will take a while." She began to test her telekinesis strength, warming up and River nodded, watching her with interest as Thyra closed her eyes, concentrating.

Octavian turned to his men. "Check all these exits. I want them secure." He ordered.

* * *

Braxiatel was examining Amy, flashing a torch in her eyes. "You looked into the eyes of an Angel didn't you?" He tsked.

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried!" Amy protested.

"Oh you humans. You never listen!" Romana snapped angrily at her. "Your hand is not made of stone, amy. It's in your mind. Your hand is not made of stone. I promise you."

"But it is!" Amy protested, confused despite the fact she knew Romana would never lie to her.

"Oh, I don't have time to argue with you all day!" Romana snapped as Braxiatel's torch light began to flicker on and off and Braxiatel stared at the Angels, keeping his attention on them. "Sorry, not sorry." With slight impatience, she bit into Amy's hand and Amy screamed, moving it. "Told you. Now run! You too, Brax."

Amy winced, cradling her hand. Romana did have such sharp teeth and she wondered if they were proper alien teeth. "You bit me!"

"Again, always stating the obvious!" Romana retorted, running towards the others as she pulled Amy behind her.

"I've got a mark! Look at my hand!" She showed them her hand furiously, not happy at being bitten by an alien. "You've got proper alien teeth!"

"You humans are never happy. You're alive, think on that." Braxiatel rolled her eyes as the three of them began to run.

One of the clerics sent to check the passages returns, Thyra still warming up her telekinesis powers. He glanced at her and she had her eyes closed, a slight storm surrounding her despite the fact there was no wind. "The statues are advancing along all corridors. And sir, my torch keeps flickering."

"They all do." Octavian glanced at his own torch.

River looked up at the gravity globe that was giving them light only to see that too was flickering. "So does the gravity globe." She pointed out, just as Romana, Braxiatel and Amy came back in.

"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming." Octavian warned.

"It's the Angels." Romana warned them. "They're draining the power for themselves." She went over to her daughter, seeing her focusing. "Thyra, what are you doing?"

"She's going to try and use her telekinesis powers to lift us all up to the ship." River explained.

"There are more incoming!" Octavian warned. "The statues are advancing on all sides and we don't have the climbing equipment to reach Byzantium."

River looked at the Time-Lord's desperately. "Thyra's got a plan for a way out. Unless you have any of other ideas, this would be a really good time to share them. No pressure."

"There's always a way out." Romana told her, her voice echoing and the lights began to flicker off again before coming back on, the Angels coming closer and were blocking the passage way. Thyra's telekinesis powers grew stronger and stronger, creating a slight gust of wind around them.

"Romana? Can I speak to Lady Romana, please?" Angel Bob asked through the radio.

"Well, at least you have manners." Romana began to speak into the radio. "What is it you want?"

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, ma'am."

"Yes, I've figured all that out for myself. Why tell me?"

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end." Bob spoke.

Romana rolled her eyes at Braxiatel. "Which is?"

"I died in fear."

Romana froze. "What did you say?"

"You told me that if I wasn't afraid, that I would be considered a fool. But I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you and when it mattered, you let me down." Angel Bob spoke and Romana stiffened.

Amy whispered to River, edging closer to Thyra. "What are they doing?"

"They're trying to make her angry." River whispered back, seeing Romana have fury in her eyes.

"You're not the real Bob." Romana spoke coldly into the radio. "You are the Angel I am speaking to and you, Angels, have made a very, very foolish mistake because I will not, let that slide!" She turned to the others, lowering the radio. "Everyone, form a circle around Thyra. Now!" They all did as she was told, making a small circle around her as Thyra's telekinesis powers got stronger and stronger.

"But you're trapped, ma'am and about to die."

"Has anybody ever told you how much I hate the word trapped?" Romana scoffed, getting into the circle, standing facing her daughter and next to her husband. "There's no such thing as being trapped; not when I'm around."

"But you can't escape, ma'am. You're surrounded." Angel Bob told her, not understanding.

Romana glanced at her husband. "You trust me?"

He squeezed her hand. "I always trust you."

She beamed before looking to Amy and River. "Trust me?"

Amy nodded and River let out a smile. "Always."

Romana looked towards Octavian. "You lot, trust me?"

Octavian nodded, not taking his eyes of the statues as they stood in the circle. "We have faith, ma'am."

"Everyone, hold hands." Romana ordered and everyone obeyed, Thyra's eyes opening and her eyes contained the vortex swirling inside them. "Stick together as tightly as you can." They felt the ground rumble slightly, Thyra lifting her arms to the side as they huddled together.

"Sorry, can I ask again? How are you not trapped, ma'am?" Angel Bob asked, sounding confused.

"If you know anything about me, then you should know not to put me or my family in a trap. Unfortunately, you're not smart and that has costed you your life." Romana smirked, feeling all of them hover slightly.

"What do you mean, ma'am?"

Braxiatel looked around smugly, feeling his daughter's telekinesis powers getting stronger and stronger, her eyes glowing. "If you have any plans on living your life, Angel Bob then there is one thing you never put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?"

Romana and Braxiatel glanced at each other almost lovingly. "Us!" With that, Thyra lifted them all off the ground, smashing the gravity globe with her telekinesis powers in the process as she did so and it exploded.


End file.
